Everything Has Its Time
by Annette-Rose
Summary: The story of Joseph Luca Romero, leading from his childhood years all the way to working at the Genovian palace. His loves, losses, pain, and finally, his joy. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **As usual I do not claim to own anything accept the story line of this particular piece of fiction. This being stated, please do not try to convince yourself otherwise.

**Authors note: **Hello again, my faithful readers and reviewers. I hope that through this new fiction my mind has spontaneously created, you will find much enjoyment. I also pray that it will bring you new knowledge and understanding of such things you do not yet know (for this is ever my goal). And if you do already possess this knowledge, then I pray you will use my writing to expand your views.

However each one of you uses this work, know that if you have any questions, I would love to hear from you. Send me an email at any time, even if you just need a chat!

Oh, and by the way, this fiction is from Joseph's point of view. That is all I need to say.

But enough 'chit chat', let us now get down to business…

**Everything Has It's Time**

**Prologue:**

I have often contemplated death. What it means to die.

Why exactly we are born into a world of madness in which we must struggle through until we pass away.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. From ashes and dust to life where we begin to understand what it means to live, before turning to dust and ashes again. Is this not a pointless cycle?

Why fight to make a living? Why fight to make something of ourselves if we are just going to pass away into nothing?

Yes we may make it into a history book and live a life of fame, but so what? We will only fade into the past until it is only a few intellects that remember what we have accomplished. The rest of society will be too busy looking ahead to care about our few primitive thoughts. So why bother if it eventually comes to nothing?

There are nations that suffer from war, hate, famine and death. There are nations that live in peace but the people are never happy. Both nations have their time of joy, their moments of rest, but yet they often stumble back into darkness. The people of these nations may wait years for change, but change seems far off. Then suddenly, it happens! And the scale tilts the other way. But still the world is not rid of destruction.

Something my dying mother said to me when I was just a boy comes back to me now.

"_Everything has its time"._

It was all she said. And I have searched for its meaning ever since.

It wasn't until these past couple of years that I came even close to understanding her words. That is why I must tell you my tale first. Only then will you also see the light.

This is the story of Joseph Luca Romero. This is my story.

OoOoOoOo

I was born in Spain on the 22 December 1936, during the Spanish Civil War. The only thing my mother will tell me of those days is that we never lived in one place for very long. She said it was too dangerous for a widow to stay in one place for any length of time when she had to take care of her new son.

My mother Isabel Romero, God rest her soul, didn't speak of my father very often. Of course she told me I was named after him, Luca, meaning 'Carrier of light'. But not where he came from. Or where he went. From the small amount I was told by my mother, I was able to figure out that he went to fight in the Civil War, however I have never heard anything of him from anyone or anywhere. My father was, and always will be, a mystery.

But my mother I will always remember being such a strong and caring woman. She named me Joseph ('God will grow') Luca ('Carrier of Light') because she hoped that I would help bring peace into the hearts of men. She prayed that I would one day help men to see the fault of their destructive ways. I pray that her prayers will be answered.

My mother taught me everything in my childhood. She taught me my native tongue, Spanish, but also English. She taught me how to read and write in both languages, in fact, she taught me all I needed to know in my general education. But the things I most thank my mother for teaching me would be love, compassion, and forgiveness. Without these, I doubt I would have become the man I am today. Any wisdom a man may say I possess is all thanks to Isabel, my mother.

That is all I can, and will, tell you of my early years upon this earth. I will now move into my later years, when I was growing from a boy into a man. This was the time when my sheltered life was blown apart. This was when I truly began my journey.

_A.N: Chapter 1 of 'Everything Has Its Time' coming soon…_


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** Well now that I've posted the prologue, I'm stuck with writing this fiction until I finish. Not even sure how long it's going to be but I'll just start it anyway. I do know where it's going to end up but there's no way I'm telling you that yet!

Just thought that I should inform you that I'm now changing the story to third person. I find it easier to write so I hope you don't mind.

**Chapter 1:**

_"Everything on earth has its own time and its own season"_

Joseph and his mother, Isabel, had been living in Adra for almost a year. It was a lovely coastal town and 14-year-old Joseph had formed some strong friendships. The best of these were with Diego and Carlo.

The three boys managed to get into all sorts of mischief together. Diego was always the instigator, the one who thought up all the crazy pranks. Carlo was the one that planned them all, making sure the idea was hole-proof. Joseph was the peacemaker and watch guard. He made sure that if any of their plans were too dangerous, they would not carry them out. And if they passed this standard, he would make sure to watch out for any trouble that may come their way. He was their safety.

Isabel was not at all impressed with the antics Joseph got himself involved in when with his best friends, but she held to the thought that Joseph was somehow influencing them. The thought of what Diego and Carlo would do without Joseph's watchful eye was just too much for the ageing mother.

So she let the boys alone. Except, of course, when they all needed a good scolding for any new prank they pulled that disrupted someone else's peace. These were the times that she made sure she showed her displeasure.

But most the time, the boys behaved themselves. They played their games, went on adventures across town, or just spent time in their hideout just above the beach.

It was on one of these days where they decided to meet up at their hideout that Joseph dared to question his mothers' judgement.

Isabel approached Joseph as he was packing some food up to take with him to the hideout.

"Joseph, I have been thinking" Isabel started, noting how Joseph instantly stopped what he was doing, recognising her tone.

"I think it's about time we moved on from this town. Something just isn't feeling right and you know how I can't stay in one place for very long".

Isabel stood silently, waiting for Joseph to say something. He was just standing with his back to her, staring out the window.

"No" Joseph finally whispered.

"Excuse me?" Isabel asked politely, momentarily stunned that her son would disagree with her.

Joseph turned and faced her. His expression was a mix of anger and sadness.

"I don't want to leave. There's nothing wrong with this place, mamá. I don't see any danger at all" Joseph pointed out, his voice growing stronger and more confident with every word.

"I know you don't, sweetheart. But I can feel something is just not right" Isabel explained.

"No. Everything _is_ right, mamá, you just don't want to see it" Isabel looked shocked at this but Joseph carried on.

"I finally have really good friends, a great place to live and you want to change all that? _Again?_ We never stay anywhere long enough for me to make friends and when I finally do, you want to _leave_?" Joseph was almost yelling by this stage.

"Joseph, don't you _dare _yell at me" Isabel said in a quiet but firm voice.

"You know full well that I'm not doing this just to break up your friendship. It's the way we live, Joseph, and I've always told you that".

Joseph clenches his jaw in order to stop himself yelling again.

"But don't you ever get tired mamá? Don't you ever want to just stop moving and settle down somewhere for good?" Joseph pleaded, wanting to change his mothers' mind.

"Where is all this coming from, Joseph? You never question me" Isabel demanded, hands on hips whilst frowning down at her stubborn son.

"I never questioned you because I always thought you were right. But now I just think you're being silly. There is no danger here and I don't want to leave my friends! I'm not going to leave and you can't make me!" Joseph yelled before snatching up his food parcel and running out the door.

Isabel sat down heavily on the nearest chair. She ran her hands through her greying hair, praying for strength and wisdom on how to deal with her now rebellious son.

"Oh, Joseph. What am I to do?" Isabel whispered to herself.

Diego and Carlo had obviously influenced her son more than she realised.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Joe!" Diego yells as Joseph approaches the hideout.

"Hey guys" Joseph mutters as he stomps into the small room.

"What's wrong with you?" Carlo asks bluntly as he looks up from another of his many drawn out plans.

"I just had an argument with mamá" Joseph mutters.

Diego and Carlo exchange shocked glances.

"What about?" Diego asks, knowing full well that he had never in his life heard Joe speak out against his mother.

"She wants to move again. She wants to leave town. Apparently it's not safe anymore" Joseph shrugs.

"What? She sounds crazy if you ask me" Diego asks, pulling a face.

"Well what did you say to her?" Carlo asks, ignoring Diego's comment.

"I told her I wasn't leaving and that she can't make me" Joseph stated, not feeling any guilt at all.

"Good" Diego exclaims, slamming his fist down on the bench Carlo was working at.

"Watch it! I'm working here!" Carlo warns Diego, shoving his arm of the bench.

"Well forget your argument, Joe. We've come up with another brilliant idea and we're going to pull it off tonight!" Diego states, puffing up his chest.

"Great" Joseph says with more enthusiasm than he feels, "tell me about it".

"Well…" Diego starts, explaining the plan to Joseph with much excitement.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was all going horribly wrong. Joseph could feel it.

What was originally supposed to be a simple plan of putting flaming piles of cow dung in the silent Town Square, was rapidly turning into a very dangerous tangent on behalf of Diego. He was planning something stupid, and different from the plan they had all analysed together, although he wouldn't let on what. Joseph knew that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Diego!" Joseph hissed from his hiding place where he was watching out for any people coming their way.

"What?" he half whispered back.

"What are you doing? You should be finished by now!" He called back.

"Don't worry!" Joseph heard Diego call back, "you're going to love this!"

Carlo appeared around the corner, the opposite direction from Diego.

"Hey Joe! What's the hold-up?" He asked in a hurried whisper.

"Dunno. Diego's doing something else and he's taking his time at it" Joseph explained, whilst straining to look around the corner.

"Don't worry, I'll go get him" Carlo rolls his eyes, preparing to stand.

"Wait!" Joseph grabs Carlo's arm and stops him, "I think I can hear him coming".

They both fall silent, listening for any signs of their friend.

Suddenly, a horrifyingly close explosion shatters the silence and knocks them both to the ground.

Choking on the dust and small debris floating around them both, Carlo and Joseph scramble to their feet and look over the low wall they were hiding behind. The horror they see will forever be seared into their minds.

The Town Square was a mess. There was debris, dust, and cows dung everywhere. What could have been an almost comical sight was suddenly made too real when they both caught sight of Diego, just on the other side of the wall from them both.

"He's not moving" Joseph vaguely hears Carlo whimper.

Diego is lying face down on the ground. His head is turned away but they can both tell his skin is blackened from the explosion. There seems to be blood all over him, covering his bare skin, clothes and even some of the ground surrounding him. His clothes, what's left of them, are all tattered and shredded.

Carlo and Joseph both scramble over the wall and move quickly over to their fallen friend.

"Diego?" Carlo whispers as he rolls Diego over.

Carlo retches blindly as tears stream down his face. Joseph stares in horror at the once handsome features of his friend.

He is almost unrecognisable. There are cuts all over his blackened face and blood covers most of it. His eyes are the most haunting of all. They are dark, stained with blood, opened and unseeing.

Joseph didn't know how long he stared into his once lively friends eyes but the next thing he knew, he was being pulled away from Diego by many hands as voices screamed out all around him.

It was a moment he would never forget for the rest of his days.

_A.N. Ooo cruel place to leave it, I know, but that's just the way things are. Please let me know what you think. Chapter 2 of 'EHIT' coming soon…_


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **Sorry that this update was a little slow in coming. My computer stuffed up again so I couldn't go online for ages. Then I went away for the Easter holidays and didn't get back till this afternoon. Therefore, you, my darling readers, missed out on a quick update. I'm sorry!

But here's the next chapter anyway!

**Chapter 2:**

"Joseph?"

Joseph looked up at his mother standing in the doorway. He blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears.

He was lying on his stomach across the bed, staring at the blank wall.

"Joseph, are you going to come down for something to eat?" Isabel asked gently, compassion welling in her heart at the sight of her son.

"I'm not hungry".

Isabel went in and sat down beside him on the bed. She reached over and began to stroke his hair, wanting more than anything to hold him in her arms.

"Joseph, Mi Amor, you must eat something. You can't keep starving yourself for something that clearly was not your fault" Isabel spoke softly, wanting her son to see reason.

"But it was my fault" Joseph whispered, as his tears won the fight and began to stream down his face.

"I knew he was up to something, but I didn't stop him. I just let him do it and now look what's happened".

"How were you to know that Diego was planning something that dangerous? You weren't to know Joseph, so stop blaming yourself, hijo" Isabel almost pleaded as she pulled Joseph up into her arms.

Joseph allowed himself to be wrapped up in warmth and love, while his tears continued to fall.

It had almost been a week since Diego's death, and Joseph was struggling to let go of the blame he kept placing on himself. He knew Carlo was doing better than he was, as he had come by after the funeral a couple of days ago, wanting to go to the hideout. Joseph refused; feeling it wasn't fair to be having fun after one of his best friends had died.

Joseph knew he was rapidly losing the futile fight, so he finally let go, allowing the tears to pour in earnest. He sobbed into his mothers' chest, clinging to her with all he had left.

"That's right, let it out. Let it all out" Isabel murmured into his hair.

She spoke words of comfort, love and hope as she stroked his hair, holding him close and rocking gently.

OoOoOoOo

"Mamá?"

"Sí, Joseph?" Isabel looked up from her baking. She was making Joseph's favourite; chocolate brownies.

"Can I please talk to you?" he asked politely, absently twisting his fingers together.

"Of course" Isabel smiled warmly, gesturing towards the seat on the other side of the bench she was working at.

Isabel was pleased to see that since her talk with Joseph almost a month ago, he was making a lot of progress. He had spent most of his time with Carlo at their hideout.

They had taken some officers there, two weeks ago now, to look at the plan for the prank that ended up taking Diego's life. The plans had all been discussed, and it was formally proven that Carlo and Joseph were not at all responsible for what happened. This was a relief to all involved, including Diego's family.

It also helped give Joseph closure. He was finally moving on from his friends' death, and was no longer blaming himself.

Life was, slowly, returning.

Isabel watched her son quietly as he gathered his thoughts and looked up seriously.

"Mamá, I want to apologise for what I said to you the day that Diego died".

Isabel searched her sons' eyes, trying to remember what he had said.

Joseph saw her look and elaborated.

"I said you were being silly about not feeling safe here and that you felt something bad was going to happen. It did, Diego was killed. You were right after all and I'm sorry I didn't just listen to you and leave when you wanted to".

Isabel's confused look changed to one of comprehension before it softened to a look of compassion.

"Joseph, sweetheart, don't be sorry because you were right to question me" Isabel spoke softly.

Joseph frowned in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"I was just being paranoid. Yes, Diego was killed, but did you ever consider what could have happened if you weren't here? We all know that you saved Carlo by stopping him from going to get Diego when the bombs were being set. We can also tell from the plans that you wanted it to be less harmful. If you weren't there, those two boys could have planned something more dangerous, hurting more people.

"I'm glad we've stayed because we've both learned some valuable lessons and made some very strong friendships in the process. Pain and suffering will just make us stronger in the long run and will also teach us how to help others when it happens to them".

Isabel stopped mixing and walked around the bench to Joseph, gathering him up in her arms.

"Ah, mi chico. We will be all right. We don't need to run anymore" Isabel murmured.

"Thanks Mamá. Te quiero" Joseph smiled, kissed his mother on her cheek, before walking out into the garden.

Isabel just smiled as she watched her son leave, before picking up the spoon and continuing to mix the ingredients together.

OoOoOoOo

"I'm going to become a fireman when I grow up" Carlo states, skimming a stone across the calm sea.

"Why?" Joseph asked, thinking his friend had finally gone mad. They were having a light-hearted talk about what they wanted to do as their career. Joseph didn't think Carlo was being serious.

"Dunno. It's just what everyone says". Yes, Carlo was definitely mad.

"Well I want to go to university and learn heaps of different languages" Joseph, the just recently turned 16 year old.

"Then what?" Carlo asks, stooping down, picking up another flat stone, and inspecting it in his palm.

"Dunno. Maybe translate for some rich foreigners" Joseph offered, not really knowing what he wanted to do after that.

Carlo flipped the stone over in his hand before flinging it out over the water.

They both silently watched the stone bounce from wave to wave before Carlo began searching for another.

"I want to join the army" Carlo finally speaks, bringing Joseph out of his reverie of far off lands.

"The army? Really?"

"Yeah…it would be great. I could be one of the people that plans out the missions" Carlo paused in his stone hunting to truly consider his words.

Both boys think in silence, the only sound is that of the waves breaking quietly upon the beach.

"Yeah…" Joseph agrees, picturing it in his mind, "you would be great at that Carlo. I think that's what you should do".

"Great! And you know what you should do?" Carlo looks to Joseph, an idea lighting up his face.

"What?" Joseph asks, waiting for an insane answer like 'you should be a ballerina'.

"You should be a bodyguard for a celebrity or something. Someone famous" Carlo looks excited at this, his sight far off, dreaming of the future.

"Hmm…" Joseph murmurs, perhaps Carlo still does have some good ideas.

"I would still have to join the army first. And I still want to learn more languages" Joseph explains, looking for any faults in the idea.

"Well, go to university, learn your languages then join the army. You could do anything to do with security then!" Carlo exclaims, his mind set.

"Yeah, but what if I don't want to do security? What if I change my mind?" Joseph asks, not really considering changing his mind, but loving to watch Carlo think.

"That doesn't matter, you can – hey, is that mum?" Carlo interrupts himself pointing up the beach.

Joseph shields his eyes against the sun, looking at the quickly approaching figure.

"Carlo! Joseph! Come quickly! " Carlo's mother calls, gesturing urgently.

Both boys run to meet her.

"Joseph, you must come with me! Your mother has been hurt and is asking for you" Carlo's mother grabs them both by the wrists and begins to drag them towards Joseph's house.

A great sense of horror fills Joseph as he allows himself to be pulled along. He again has the feeling that something has gone horribly wrong…

_A.N.: I'm so bad with cliff-hangers! Please review! Criticism is welcome! And yes, I do realise my writing isn't as good as it was but I'm getting back into it. Stay with me!_


	4. Chapter 3

A.N.: Thank you to all the people still reading this story! It will improve, I promise! I'm just having a bit of trouble getting into it. A special thank you to aserene, RevSue, JoolsIsGreat, Prettycrazy, and The Marauders3 for reviewing the last chapters. Reviews really help me keep going! So I'm sorry if I've missed anyone out.

A.N2: I've edited both chapters 3 and 4 due to my terrible error of having Isabel call Joseph 'novio'. I was in a rush when writing them so used the first internet translationI got for 'sweetheart' (novio doesn't mean 'sweetheart' it means 'boyfriend'! Oops!). BIG MISTAKE! (thanks to The Marauders3 for pointing it out!). So I've only changed those mistakes.

On with the story…

**Chapter 3:**

"Joseph…" Isabel's voice is ragged and harsh sounding as she calls for her son.

"I'm here Mamá" Joseph whispers, tears running down his face.

Isabel puts her pen and paper aside as Joseph reaches for her hands. They hold tight to each other as Joseph leans in close to his mother, resting his cheek against hers.

Isabel coughs violently, tremors passing through her body as she heaves in ragged breaths. She can feel herself going numb as her sight begins to blur.

"Mi chico" Isabel whispers, ignoring the small trickle of blood falling from her mouth.

"Listen to me… Everything has it's time…" Isabel forces out her voice fading along with all her other senses.

"Remember that…"

"Yes Mamá" Joseph whimpers.

Isabel smiles, patting his hand. Her face is a sickly grey and blood continues to slowly trickle from the corner of her mouth. She is not in much pain as the medics have injected her with Morphine. There is nothing else that can be done. The bullet wound is fatal…

Joseph knew her time was running out. He could sense her life slowly fading from him, slipping away with the passing seconds.

Isabel tries to speak again, but she chokes, coughing up more blood and beginning to shiver uncontrollably.

Joseph clings to her tightly, stroking her hair as she had done for him so many times before.

"Hush, Mamá. It'll be all right" he whispers, ignoring his tormented heart.

The tears continue to pour down his face, his mothers efforts to wipe them away…futile.

They hold each other for what feels like an eternity, but only seconds have passed.

Isabel takes in her final breath and touches Joseph's face. Her fingers are ice cold.

Joseph leans forward and kisses his mother upon her head, just as she releases her final breath. He looks into her far away eyes and is sure he sees them flash with recognition, just as she whispers a name long forgotten.

"Luca…"

And she was gone.

OoOoOoOo

"Joseph…" he hears a voice call.

He opens his eyes and looks around him.

Everything is in chaos. The place is a mess; chairs, tables, shelves all knocked over. There is a pool of blood on the floor where his mother was found after the attack but he refuses to look at it. Everything was just so unreal.

His mother was dead. The one person he had always counted on being there for him was gone. He couldn't believe it.

He watched them wheel her body out to the waiting ambulance, a sheet covering her once lively and beautiful face. Gone…

"Joseph" the voice calls again, this time closer.

Joseph looks up into the eyes of Lola, Carlo's mother. They are full of compassion.

"Come Joseph. Let us leave here" Lola speaks warmly, urging Joseph to his feet and out the door.

Lola holds him tightly to her side as they slowly make their way down the street and away from the one safe place Joseph had known in his life.

Things would never be the same. But Joseph had drawn strength from the last embrace his mother had given him. Somehow, he knew he would go on.

OoOoOoOo

The room was deathly silent. If a pin had dropped, Joseph would have thought someone had screamed in his ear. But not a sound was heard.

He stood up, no longer capable of bearing the silence. He had to do something. He had to do what he came here to do. It needed to end. He needed closure.

He walked back up the sunlight stairs into his old bedroom. It was now bare. He had moved all his things into his new room at Carlo's. He would live there now. Lola would be his mother from now on.

Joseph walked out of his room, along the hall, and into his mothers' room. His mothers' _old_ room.

It still smelt of her. Even though it no longer housed her things, Joseph could still smell her sweet, soothing scent.

He took a deep breath. It filled him with life, love, and most importantly, hope. Hope for the future.

A future his mother would be proud of.

He walked back down the stairs and into the almost bare lounge.

Bare, except for some paper and a pen.

He looked around, taking in every detail. He would remember this room more than all the others. This was the room where his mother had taken her last breath. This was the room where his mother had died.

A single tear formed at the corner of his eye. He thought he had cried all the tears he had in him before the funeral. He was wrong. The single tear escaped, trailing a silver line down his young, smooth face. He didn't wipe it away; he let it fall all the way to the floor.

He was ready.

Stooping down, Joseph picked up the paper from the coffee table, allowing the pen to slide off.

Sitting down on the floor, Joseph smoothed out the rumpled paper, took a deep breath then began to read.

_My dear Joseph,_

_I want you to know that no matter what happens in your life, I will always love you. I may no longer be there by your side but I will always be in your heart._

_As I write this, I realise I do not have much time left. This attack was unexpected, but I know you are prepared to go on without me. Everything has its time, Joseph. You should do well to remember that. Everything that happens in our lives happens for a reason. I know our lives have both been hard, especially considering how much you have suffered at such a young age. But don't just dwell on those negatives!_

_Think of the times we have had together. Think of the people we have met, the friends we have made, the joy we had together. I stopped being afraid last year because I realised I had you. You were my joy; my life and nothing can, or ever will, take that away from me. We had so much together, Joseph, so please don't forget that._

_Yes, I am dying. But I am not afraid for I am going to a better place. A place where I will finally be at complete peace and rest. I will miss you, dear heart, but I know that you deserve to live a little, to experience your own joys and, God willing, loves. I am going to be with your father again. A thought that fills my heart with joy._

_Take care of yourself, my son, my light, and do not be afraid to let me go._

_It is time for you to walk on your own two feet. _

_I can hear you coming so I will put aside my pen. I will finish this and let go. I pray you will do the same._

_I will love you forever, Joseph, please remember that._

_I love you very much, my light, my dear heart._

_Love Mamá._

The tears were pouring down Joseph's face in earnest again. Just when he thought he had no tears left to shed, more would come and overwhelm him.

He wasn't weeping for his mothers' death any longer. He was weeping from the overwhelming sense of love that filled his heart. He loved his mother so much and she him, that he could no longer contain his emotions.

He knew this was a new day. He could feel a change in his soul and knew that he would go and do great things in his life. Not for himself, nor the rest of the world, but for his mother and all she believed. He would be the person she had taught and shown him to be. He would be Joseph Luca Romero, and no one else.

This was the day Joseph became a man.

OoOoOoOo

To any person whom looked upon Joseph as he left his home for the last time, wouldn't have seen anything different. They would have still seen the handsome young man who had recently lost his mother.

But if you were to look closely, into the warm brown eyes of Joseph, you would see a new light. It was a light of love, a light of life, but most importantly, a light of hope.

Joseph was now firmly placed upon the true path.

_A.N.: Well how was that chapter? Please review and tell me your favourite part as well as the emotions you felt. Please! I need to know if my writing is effective or not! Thank you for reading. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days._


	5. Chapter 4

A.N.: First of all, I would like to apologise for such a late update. I've probably lost half of my readers now…oh the interruptions of ones life!

But without further ado, here is the next chapter…

**Chapter 4:**

_Italian – A_

_German – A_

_French - A_

_Latin – A_

_Russian – A_

_Japanese – A_

_Chinese (Mandarin) - A_

_Polish – A_

_Norwegian – A_

_Portuguese – A_

_Irish – A_

_Scottish – A_

_Danish – A_

_Polynesian – A_

_Arabic – A_

_Māori – B-_

He was almost a straight A student in all of his languages. All but one; Māori.

"Something has to be done" Joseph mutters to himself as he looks over his marks from the past 3 years.

This was his final year and he still had a month to improve his Māori language mark. He wasn't going to let anything jeopardise his perfect record. Even if it meant extra tuition from someone who actually spoke the language, and staying up all hours of the night, he would do it. He knew he had the ability, anyone could see that by just looking at his academic records.

20 year old Joseph was a high achiever, and enjoyed every minute of his studies. He thrived from delving into the languages of many cultures, although there were many he still did not know. His professors were very impressed; never had there been such a student at their Madrid University. They also doubted that there would ever be another like him again. Joseph was truly unique.

Even his good friend Juanjo could see Joseph was a rising star. The sandy haired, lean and handsome young man had become a fast friend with Joseph as soon as they had laid eyes upon each other. They were quiet by nature, confident, and had the same level of passion for their studies. Their University years had been golden!

But still Joseph was not satisfied. The B- for his Māori language class was screaming out from the page at him, making him feel he had somehow failed himself. How could he have allowed himself to develop such a high expectation of his studies?

"Hey Joe!" Joseph turned to see Juanjo weaving through the student masses to get to him.

"Hey Juan" Joseph replied, his voice lacking in enthusiasm.

"What's up with you, Joe? Get up on the wrong side of the bed? Or are you hung-over, yet again?" Juanjo knew full well that Joseph didn't drink alcohol, unless on a very special occasion. Even then it was in very small amounts.

It was just another part of Joseph's personality that Juanjo admired greatly. After all, they were practically living at a University, the one place where young people overindulged in everything.

Juanjo was driven from his thoughts as Joseph thrust his results under his nose.

"Wow! This is awesome Joe! Look at all your straight A's! I don't think I've ever heard of such a perfect record!" Juanjo was stunned, this was definitely a moment worth remembering.

"Yeah well…it's not that great" Joseph muttered, and suddenly Juanjo caught on.

"Oh come on Joe, it's one paper. What harm can one paper do?" Juanjo instantly regretted his words when he saw the look on his friends' face.

"You know what, Joe? I know this chick from New Zealand who's _always_ speaking Māori. Maybe she could help you?" Juanjo mentally congratulated himself for such a brilliant idea when he saw Joseph's reaction.

"What's her name? Where can I find her?" Joseph was almost ripping off Juanjo's arm in his eagerness.

"Hey! Calm down man!" Juanjo waited for Joseph to let him go and stand back before elaborating.

"Her name is Marama" Juanjo grimaced at his bad pronunciation.

"How's it spelt?" Joseph asked quite casually.

"M-a-r-a-m-a"

"Ok, you pronounce the 'A' as 'ah' like in 'father', and the 'R' is rolled slightly on the tip of your tongue" Joseph explained, demonstrating the two letters for Juanjo.

"The 'R' almost sounds like a 'D'" Juanjo said curiously.

"Ma-ra-ma" Joseph spoke the name in its appropriate syllables, nodding when they both had the pronunciation correct.

"How about I ask her to meet up with us for lunch tomorrow?" Juanjo asked.

"I can explain to her what you want before hand so she has time to think it over."

"Yeah, that sounds great," a smile spread over Joseph's elated features.

He was finally going to get just the help he needed. Now all they needed was for Marama to accept, and Joseph would be away laughing. Well…maybe not laughing…but he would be immensely pleased!

OoOoOoOo

"Kia Ora, boys!" Joseph heard from behind them as they sat down at a table outside the café.

"Hey Marama" Juanjo raised his hand in greeting.

Joseph pushed back his chair, stood, and then reached out to Marama as she got to the table. Placing his hand carefully on her shoulder, he pressed his nose to Marama's as she did likewise.

"Tēnā koe, Marama" Joseph said as he released Marama and sat back down.

"Tēnā koe. I'm guessing your Joseph?" Marama asked, clearly touched that Joseph had been considerate to give her a proper greeting.

"Āe" Joseph said, nodding in the affirmative.

From the look that Juanjo was giving, he knew he was slightly lost. Joseph laughed at his friends' expression.

"It's only basic greeting, Juan, chill out."

Marama laughed also, catching on at what Joseph found so funny.

"Yeah, don't stress Juan. We haven't started planning how to get rid of you."

Marama and Joseph made eye contact.

"Yet!" They chorused together.

Their table erupted in laughter as the formalities passed and they relaxed in one another's presence.

Joseph was comfortable with Marama already and could tell she knew what she was talking about. He also knew they would get along great and maybe, just maybe, she would agree to help him develop his Māori language so he could get the grade he deserved.

Joseph guessed correctly; Marama was going to be a great help.

Little did any of them know that Marama was going to introduce something even bigger into Joseph's life. Something none of them even considered.

_A.N: sorry that was such a boring chapter but it was necessary to introduce the next ones. I'll up date as soon as possible but I'm so busy planning for teaching at the moment, that I may not get back to this for a few days. That's what comes from being a student teacher! Thank you so much for your patience!_

_PS- I promise I'll answer every review! So if you want a reply then I suggest you review this chapter for me! Thanks! _


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: First of all, I would like to apologise for such a late update. The only excuse I can give is that these past few weeks have been so busy and stressful, that I haven't had time to just sit and think what I should write.**

**But no matter! Because I'm updating now!**

**Here is the long awaited chapter 5 of 'Everything Has Its Time'…**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ka pai!" Marama exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Joseph had been under Marama's tutoring for two weeks now, and was doing much better than even he had anticipated. They had almost covered everything he needed to know for the exam coming up in three weeks. He suspected that they would cover everything by the end of the next week, and then do some evn more advanced work.

Well…that's what he hoped.

"Ok Joe, I think we can leave it there for today. You seem to be doing fine but remember that practice is the key! It's the only way to remember every phrase you learn" Marama emphasised enthusiastically.

"Ok thanks, Marama! I'll see you tomorrow night then?" Joseph asked, checking their nightly meeting was still on.

"Oh crap! That reminds me, I can't meet you tomorrow night because I have a ball to go to. My friend has just graduated as a teacher and she has a 'farewell' ball thingy that she's invited me to" Marama explained.

"That's fine, I shall see you the next night then?" Joseph asked politely.

"Well actually…now that I think about it…" Marama was lost in thought for a moment.

"Yes?" Joseph prompted, curious about his friends' strange behaviour.

"How would you like to go?" Marama suddenly asked, seeming to have come to a conclusion.

Joseph was momentarily confused, but being one who never showed their confusion, he just showed a blank face.

"Sorry! I should explain. You see my friend has just found out that the person she was planning on going with can longer go, so she doesn't have a partner. I was _wondering_ if perhaps you could go along as her partner" Marama finished in a rush.

Joseph was silent for a moment. He didn't even know Marama's friend…had never even met her…

Marama seemed to sense Joseph's thought patterns as she tried to reassure him.

"I realise that you have never met her, but you would love her! She is so beautiful and is so much like you."

"What do you mean 'so much like me?'" Joseph asked, curious to hear what one of his friends had to say about him.

"Well for starters she's polite, has immaculate manners, and just seems to be your gentlemanly type. She studies just as hard, if not harder, than you do and is just a wonderful, positive person to be around" Marama could tell Joseph was interested, if not tempted.

"Well…"Joseph started, uncertain.

"Come on, Joe! She deserves this" Marama pleaded.

Joseph nodded as he gave in.

"All right, I'll be your friends partner for the ball tomorrow night" Joseph acquiesced.

Marama jumped for joy, dancing around Joseph telling him he would never regret it and that her friend would be so pleased.

Joseph's heart warmed at his friends' obvious display of joy. He actually loved dancing so this ball would be a great break from his studies.

"Thanks so much Joe! I'll get my friend to ring you later with all the details" Marama then pranced off, set on going home to tell her friend.

"Wait! Marama! What is her name?" Joseph called out, thinking the least he could do would be to learn her name.

"Solana!"

"How sweet…sunshine" Joseph murmured to himself, suddenly finding himself looking forward to meeting this so-called 'Joseph type person'.

Joseph started to go over what needed to be prepared for the next night as he walked off towards his apartment. Juanjo wouldn't believe this. The study-hard, have-no-fun Joseph was going to a ball with a woman he had never met.

Chuckling at the reaction he would probably get from Juanjo, Joseph moved off into the busy streets of Madrid.

OoOoOoOo

"So where did you live before coming to study in Madrid?" Joseph asked the young woman beside him.

"I have always lived in Madrid. I lived in the orphanage here from as early as I can remember. You see my parents were killed in the Civil War" Solana replied quietly, her features only showing acceptance of what had happened.

"I am so sorry" Joseph murmured before falling silent.

Marama was right about Solana. She was beautiful. She had long golden brown hair that was currently flowing down her back with only a silver, ruby encrusted dragon fly clasp holding it off her face. She had wonderfully bright hazel eyes, a smooth creamy complexion that glowed with health, and was an average height with a slim body. Her ruby dress that fell down to her ankles was stunning on her and gave her the look of royalty. She was truly gorgeous.

Not only was Marama correct in how beautiful Solana was, but also in all her other comments.

Joseph was immensely pleased that he had agreed to come, for he had the honour of meeting royalty in disguise.

"What about you?" Solana asked politely, resting her elbows on the table and folding her hands below her chin.

"I lived in many places with my mother until my teen years. We then settled down in Adra. It was a lovely town and we were both enjoying it. But my mother was killed a couple of years later so I went to live with my friend and his family. We stayed in Adra until I came here, to the university and my friend joined the army" Joseph explained, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Oh, I guess it's my turn to give my condolences. I'm so sorry, Joseph" Solana said, and Joseph could tell it was heart felt.

"Away from those dreary topics, tell me, where do you plan to go now you have finished training as a teacher?" Joseph asked, wanting to get away from the topic of death.

"I have been offered a job at a small school in Cullera. I'll be working with 6 year olds" Solana smiled, clearly pleased with what the future held.

"That sounds wonderful! You'll be so close to the sea" Joseph exclaimed, giving her a look full of congratulations.

"Children are so rewarding, Joseph, do you think you'll ever have any of your own?" Joseph smiled at the forward question; he was used to this from Solana, but actually found it quite comfortable.

"Yes, I hope to someday, but I'll have to find myself a wife first" he answered.

"No wild flings then?" Solana asked in a teasing voice.

"No" Joseph answered seriously.

"That's good" Solana nodded with conviction.

"Yes" Joseph agreed.

"So what about you? Do you plan on starting your own family?" Joseph asked boldly, not usually one to ask such forward questions.

"Yes, but just like you, I am waiting for the right person" Solana answered comfortably, smiling across at Joseph.

"Good!" Joseph exclaimed before quickly standing.

"Care to dance, my lady?" Joseph asked, holding his hand out to Solana.

"Love to" Solana replied, placing her soft hand in his and allowing herself to be lead onto the cluttered dance floor.

They danced together for the rest of the evening, getting many admiring glances from other couples around them for their superb dancing. They danced until their feet ached and their heads spun.

It was a truly amazing and beautiful evening for both Joseph and Solana. Little did they know that this night was the beginning of another exciting journey.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph and Solana had spent almost every day together for the past two months. They did everything together. Sometimes with Marama and Juanjo, but other times just by themselves.

They had grown extremely close together as they found out more and more of the other person. What they liked or did not like; the places they loved to visit; and even their dreams of who or what they wanted to become.

Carlos came to visit for a week so was introduced to Solana also. They got along right from the start. Solana also found out a lot more about Joseph's past and the sort of trouble he got into as a young boy. She found it all very funny, especially when Joseph tried to deny it all.

When Carlos left to go back to his duties, he made it clear to Joseph that Solana was worth keeping.

"Don't you dare let her go Joe!" he said.

However Joseph just calmly explained that Solana wasn't officially his anyway, so what right did he have to rule over her life?

It was all good times for the pair, and even though they hadn't yet admitted it, they were both very much in love with the other.

However, it was on this day that they would finally adress it.

"Joseph?" Solana asked quietly.

They were both lying on the grass in Joseph's back yard, their chins resting on their folded hands.

"Mm?" he murmured back, dozing in the warm sun.

"You do realise that I'm leaving next week, don't you?" she asked her voice even quieter.

Joseph opened his eyes and turned towards Solana.

"Yes I do" he said very seriously.

Solana thought about that for a moment before speaking again.

"What will you do? Now that you've graduated, where will you go?" she asked timidly.

Joseph looked out across the lawn, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm joining the army. I'm going to train as a translator and also do some kind of security training like Carlos did" he explained quietly, knowing full well what this would mean for his and Solana's unspoken relationship.

Solana sat up, drawing her knees up under her chin and wrapping her arms around them.

"Oh" was all she said.

Joseph sat up and faced her. Taking one of her hands, he looked deep into her sad hazel eyes.

"I will be gone for four years, Solana, but I will never forget you. I will come back as often as I can and will write to you every opportunity I get. I couldn't just pack up, leave and forget you now; you mean too much to me" Joseph spoke sincerely, stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb.

"Oh Joseph" Solana whispered, tears pouring in earnest down her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Just as I will miss you, Solana" Joseph whispered back, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"But this is something I have to do" Joseph added, knowing Solana understood.

Solana nodded, wiping her eyes but staying in Joseph's embrace.

He ran a finger down her cheek and smiled.

"I love you, Solana" he confessed for the first time.

"Please don't ever forget that".

"I will never forget" Solana whispered back, covering his hand with her own.

"Because I love you too".

They smiled at each other before Solana turned in Joseph's embrace and leant back against him. She sat encircled in his arms for hours until well after the sun had set. They then reluctantly left the back yard to the world that must spin on.

They had declared their love for each other and now had the most difficult task of waiting the four years for Joseph to train in the army.

They both had a future worth looking forward to with all their hearts; a future together.

**A.N: how was that? Did you enjoy that chapter? Was it what you were expecting? Please review and let me know what you think. Once I am satisfied I will then post the next already written chapter. You'll love it! I promise!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: **Thanks to all those who read the last chapter and all those who reviewed! You are all so special to me! Whether you write positive or negative comments, I still appreciate the effort. I would still love more than 3 reviews tho…pout...

Here is the next instalment…

**Chapter 6:**

Joseph walked toward the school with his heart hammering. His palms felt clammy as he swallowed uncomfortably for the hundredth time since arriving in the town of Cullera. He was finally back. After four years of being away, he had returned.

And his feelings hadn't changed.

The now older, but still as mature, Joseph walked into the office of the small school and bravely stepped up to the desk.

"Good afternoon, sir! How may I help you?" The cheerful woman sitting behind the desk asked.

"Good afternoon. I was wondering if I could speak with Miss Solana Covas" Joseph said politely, appearing completely confident.

"Certainly. She should be in her classroom as the school day has only just finished. Now… go down that corridor, and it's the second door on your right. Room 2" the office woman directed with a broad smile.

"Thank you, madam" Joseph tilted his head in thanks.

Turning swiftly and making his way quickly down the corridor, Joseph took several deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Upon arriving at the door, Joseph paused. He looked in through the glass window and his heart seemed to stop.

She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. The small number of years of his absence had definitely been kind to her.

Joseph smiled as he watched her pinning up a large sparkling fish onto the wall. It was painted in blues and greens with vivid purple swirls all over its fins and tail. The scales, which were clearly made by the young children, were sparkling with glitter and sequins. It was a beautiful creation and Joseph could tell by the woman's smile that she was proud.

The woman placed the last pin into the wall and then stepped back. She was practically glowing with pride as she took in the work before her.

Joseph didn't bother to knock as he silently opened the door, and stepped into the warm and colourful classroom.

Noiselessly closing the door behind him, he walked forward a couple of steps so he was a few metres behind her before speaking.

"I see you haven't lost your creative touch," he said quietly, the warmth flowing from his words.

Solana whipped around, startled by his words, her face clearly showing the shock of finding someone in her classroom.

Joseph grinned, pleased to see her expression rapidly change from that of fright to pure joy and elation.

"Joseph!" she squealed, covering the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

Joseph laughed out loud and spun her around as she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Putting her down, Joseph stepped back slightly so he could see her face.

"Glad to see me?" Joseph teased.

"Oh, I have missed you so much!" Solana exclaimed before hugging him tightly again.

She stepped back again, just as quickly and shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you have finally come back" she whispered, so many words unspoken, but clearly felt.

Joseph smiled, lifting his hand up to gently touch her face. He smiled even more as she closed her eyes to the touch, a warm feeling filling his entire being.

Solana opened her eyes so Joseph dropped his hand to his side, suddenly awkward.

"Why are you here?" Solana suddenly asked, taking Joseph by surprise.

"I thought that would be obvious" he murmured, staring at his hands.

So much for the confident 25-year-old man!

"Have you finished your training?" Solana asked, clearly trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Yes, I have. And I've applied for a position in Madrid. Security personnel and translator for visiting dignitaries" Joseph stated, standing up straighter in his pleasure of acquiring such a position.

Solana's eyes grew wide, closely followed by a proud smile.

"Well done! That sounds amazing! But do you know the exciting part?" she was clasping her hands excitedly in front of her, giving Joseph the urge to take them in his own.

"And what would that be?"

"I have just accepted a position of head teacher in a small school in Madrid! That means we will both be living there!" Solana clapped her hands in pleasure.

Joseph's heart soared. He couldn't believe his luck. He had come here to see the woman he loved most in this world, to see if she still loved him, and God was creating a path they could both follow.

"That's wonderful" Joseph breathed, taking her hands in his and kissing each in turn.

Solana's breath caught in her throat briefly but she covered the fact by swallowing quickly and continuing to speak.

"I will be moving to Madrid in less than a month. Well…that is if I find a place to live. It has been extremely difficult trying to find somewhere suitable to live that is close to the school where I will be working. Harder than I anticipated" Solana gushed, releasing her hands from Joseph's hold, and stepping back.

"Perhaps I could help you in your search?" Joseph offered immediately.

"Oh, please do!" Solana smiled sweetly.

"Only if you let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night" Joseph said, expression serious, trying to hide the joy of being near her again.

"I would love to" Solana smiled politely, giving a small curtsey.

Joseph chuckled, letting his joy shine through.

"Until tomorrow night then, my dear" Joseph stated, preparing to leave.

"Yes" was all Solana said, smiling shyly to herself all of a sudden.

Joseph turned, opened the door and went to step out when he heard her say his name softly. Turning back around, Joseph lifted his eyebrows in question.

"I'm glad you're back" Solana spoke softly, letting her love shine through her warm hazel eyes.

Joseph just tilted his head briefly before closing the door and leaving the school.

She was going to have dinner with him!

OoOoOoOo

Joseph fiddled with his shirt for the hundredth time that night. He just couldn't fight down the nervous feeling enveloping his senses.

This was the tenth time they had gone out together in three weeks, but this time, Joseph was more nervous than he had ever been.

Tonight was a big night.

Patting his pocket, Joseph made sure he had everything he needed. Tonight had to go perfectly.

Grabbing his coat, Joseph went out the door to pick Solana up from her apartment. He would not be late!

OoOoOoOo

"Oh Joseph. This has been a truly beautiful and magical night" Solana spoke softly, moving closer to Joseph as they danced.

They were outside a lovely restaurant with music playing, the sea crashing onto the beach below the deck, and no other couples in sight as they danced together under the stars.

It was what dreams were made of.

"Ah, but there is one more thing" Joseph spoke quietly into Solana's ear where she had rested her head upon his shoulder.

Solana lifted her head, leaning back to look into Joseph's face. She was clearly confused.

Freeing himself from her embrace, Joseph stepped back, placed his hand into his pocket before kneeling before her.

Solana gasped as he opened the small box before her.

"Solana Covas, my sunshine, my heart, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Joseph asked, showing all the love and devotion he felt for her on his face, and slipping the gold, ruby and diamond ring upon her finger.

Solana smiled broadly as the tears streamed down her face. Holding out her hand, she pulled Joseph to his feet.

"Yes!" she whispered through her tears.

"A million times, yes!" She spoke louder, flinging her arms around him.

Joseph held her tightly for a moment before pulling her back slightly.

"I love you" they both whispered together, before drawing close and sharing their first kiss.

The stars seemed to sparkle brighter as the very much in love couple whispered words of love and devotion to each other as they continued to dance slowly upon the open deck.

If angels could be seen, their smiles of joy would have been a sight to behold.

**A.N: Oh wasn't that beautiful? I was getting all emotional just writing it! Please review and let me know what you think! Did I make anyone cry?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Two weeks after Joseph's proposal, they were married.

Due to the short time to prepare for the wedding, it wasn't fancy and only close friends and family attended.

Carlo was there to stand by Joseph and be his Best Man, while Solana asked a good friend of hers to take her down the aisle. They each had good friends attending, and they see these as taking the place of their family. After all, both Joseph and Solana no longer had any living relatives.

But despite the rush, and the lack of family, it was a day to remember.

Solana was beautiful in a long flowing white satin dress that trailed slightly behind her. Her veil was made of the softest material and reached just below her shoulders at the front, and flowed down her back to her waist.

Solana had never before looked more like a queen. And everyone in the small, warm church agreed. She was spectacular!

Joseph was just as regal. Dressed in a spotless black tux with a satin white tie to match Solana, he looked extremely handsome. He was practically glowing with love and pride as he watched Solana walk slowly down the aisle.

Their eyes were locked. They didn't break eye contact until they were wed, had kissed, and looked out at the applauding crowd.

Life was good.

OoOoOoOo

"How was your day, love?" Solana asked quietly as Joseph sat down heavily in the chair opposite his wife.

"Long, tiring and extremely frustrating," Joseph grumbled, kicking off his shoes.

"I had to translate from Spanish to Japanese over and over again as the pair I was translating for were in a full out argument," Joseph sighed, then smiled over at his wife.

"Dignitaries can be so repetitive, my dear, that they often forget what they have or have not repeated," Joseph chuckled as Solana rolled her eyes.

Joseph took in his wife's appearance with a grave face.

"Back again?" he asked, seeing how she was curled up around a hot water bottle and covered in a huge blanket.

She _was_ looking rather pale and tired, now that he thought about it.

"Back again," she nodded glumly.

They had been married for 8 months now and had been trying to have a child for 6 of them. Things just weren't going well in that department and they had tried everything.

Standing up, Joseph walked over to the couch and settled down beside Solana. She leant back into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her slim form.

"Don't worry, dear, it will happen," he reassured his wife, stroking her hair softly.

"I sure hope so," she murmured, closing her eyes and dozing in the warmth and comfort he provided.

OoOoOoOo

It was a bright sunny day. The sky was the clearest blue Joseph had seen it in many weeks.

He hummed a happy tune as he walked into his cosy home, early for a Thursday afternoon.

Walking through the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked. Frowning with confusion, Joseph walked into the hallway, dropped his things by the door, and walked towards the closed bedroom.

Opening the door, Joseph peered into the dim room. It was empty. He looked over to the bathroom and was interested to see that the light was glowing from under the closed door.

Walking curiously over to the door, Joseph knocked quietly.

"Solana?"

"Come in, Joseph," was the weak reply.

Opening the door carefully, Joseph was surprised to find Solana sitting on the floor, leaning up against the cool wall, and holding a cloth to her face.

"I was not expecting you home until well after tea tonight," Solana murmured, pulling the cloth off to reveal a very rosy face.

"I finished early. Is everything all right? You don't look at all well," Joseph said in concern, crouching down to his wife and running a hand over her warm face.

"Well…I was not planning on telling you like this, but…" Solana started, allowing Joseph to help her to her feet as she spoke.

Solana looked Joseph straight in the eyes, and Joseph was confused by what he saw. Fear? Joy? Confusion? Excitement?

"Joseph…I'm pregnant," Solana explained, smiling broadly for the first time.

"Pregnant?" Joseph whispered weakly before it hit him.

"Pregnant!" he exclaimed, enveloping his wife in his excited and joyful embrace.

He practically lifted her off the floor in his joy. Solana just laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"How long?" he asked, placing her carefully back on the floor, and leaning back to look into her glowing face.

"Almost a month along. I'm surprised I didn't realise sooner," Solana answered, smiling all the while.

"Wow…" was all Joseph could manage before pulling his blessed wife back into his arms.

They stood in silence as they both looked ahead to what their lives would become and just how special this moment was. They had finally been blessed with a child…

There was so much to look forward to, and so much more that needed to be prepared in anticipation of the new addition to the family. Their family would finally be able to grow again.

Joseph and Solana Romero could count themselves as truly blessed!

OoOoOoOo

"Joseph!"

Joseph turned in his chair to see Fabian's head peering around the open door.

Joseph was just preparing for a meeting with the Genovian Prime Minister and a Japanese ambassador. He had to translate Japanese to English as the Ambassador only knew very basic English and the Prime Minister didn't know any Japanese. He knew the Prime Minister was great to work for so he was looking forward to the meeting.

"What is it?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"It's Solana," Fabian answered with a grave face as he entered Joseph's office.

"She's at the hospital. I was just informed and told to alert you immediately," Fabian was searching Joseph's face for his response.

Joseph was a very hard person to read as far as what he was feeling went, he usually just showed a completely blank face.

But the shock and concern was more evident on his features than Fabian had ever seen.

"What happened? Does she need me there?" Joseph asked, standing and already preparing to leave.

"Yes, she needs you. She's in labour," Fabian answered, knowing this was not good.

"What?" Joseph froze in his packing.

"But that would mean she's a month early!"

"I know, Joe. That's why she needs you. Now," Fabian explained, gesturing Joseph should leave.

"Right. I need someone to –" Joseph began but Fabian cut him off.

"Its already sorted Joe. Just go to the hospital, now."

Joseph didn't reply as he rushed out the door, running to his car, his heart in his throat.

Solana would be fine. The baby would be fine.

But no matter what Joseph told himself, he couldn't fight the fear creeping up his spine and taking over his mind.

Something was going horribly wrong.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph had been sitting in the corridor for almost an hour now. He had tried to go to Solana but had been sent out. No matter what he tried, he could not go to his wife.

He was just sitting, waiting to hear news of how his wife and soon to be born child were doing.

But still nothing came.

Joseph stood and began to pace the corridor for the thousandth time, when the door finally opened and a nurse appeared.

She ushered him inside the stuffy room, and made him wait for the doctor to emerge from behind the curtained bed.

"Joseph Romero, I presume?" the doctor asked, exhausted and looking so sorrowful that Joseph's heart fell.

What had happened? Joseph thought as he nodded vigorously.

"I'm so sorry but the child did not make it," the doctor explained, offering his condolences and reassuring Joseph that he had done all that could be.

"The child was still born. There was nothing that anyone could have done."

Joseph nodded slowly, his heart tearing in two.

Their child they had been waiting for was gone. The poor soul had not even drawn breath in their world, before departing it so suddenly.

Joseph took a deep breath, willing the tears not to fall.

"I'm sorry to say that is not all," the doctor began and Joseph looked up in confusion.

"It's Solana. She has been damaged a lot in the birth and that has caused severe internal bleeding. There is nothing we can do."

"What are you saying?" Joseph asked in a hoarse and broken voice.

"I'm sorry, Joseph, but she's dying. She is still conscious though, and is asking for you as we speak," the doctor explained, tears filling his eyes.

Joseph didn't hear any more as he pushed past the doctor, and slipped behind the curtain. The nurses were silently cleaning up the mess the hurried birth had caused and were even silently tending to Solana.

Joseph noticed one of them had a small bundle in her arms as she leant over towards Solana, speaking softly.

"Joseph," Solana's voice cracked as she saw him and tears streamed down her face.

Joseph was at her side in an instant.

"Our child…he…" Solana tried to explain but she choked on her own sobs.

Reaching out his arms, Joseph took the still bundle from the nurses' arms. She handed him over and then left.

Joseph looked down at the blue, still baby. His child was dead. His _son_ was dead. He looked up into Solana's eyes as the tears began to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry Joseph," she whispered, reaching her hands out to him.

Sitting down beside Solana on the bed, Joseph grasped one of her hands as he kept a hold on the baby.

"It's all right, my love. There was nothing you could have done," he reassured her through their tears. Solana just sobbed, reaching out for the bundle.

Placing their child in her arms, Joseph sat as close to Solana as he could. She traced a finger over the tiny features, falling silent, the tears still flowing.

Looking up into Joseph's eyes, she knew the answer before having to ask.

"I'm dying aren't I?" she asked flatly.

Joseph didn't reply as a sob escaped his lips and he pulled his limp wife into his embrace.

They fell silent, mourning their loss together, and fearing the inevitable. They clung to each other, whispering words of love, devotion, and comfort as the time passed and Solana grew weaker and weaker. The painkillers were a blessing but they did not take away the raw truth of what they were both waiting for.

"I love you, Joseph. Please never forget that," Solana whispered after a long moment of silence.

"I will never forget," Joseph answered, feeling her life slipping away as he spoke.

Solana's body suddenly jerked slightly as she gasped quietly. Joseph held her even closer, letting the tears fall, as her body fell limp in his arms and her last breath hissed out between her teeth.

"I will never forget," Joseph repeated hoarsely.

"Because I love you, too."

Then he finally allowed himself to let all his sorrow and pain flow out.

Joseph's heart shattered as he mourned the loss of the only family he had in the world. Things would never be the same…

A.N: Wasn't that the saddest chapter you have ever read? It broke my heart to write it, but I knew it had to be done. For that was always their future. Please review and give me some comfort. I need encouragement to start the next chapters. Joseph must make it to Genovia!


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N: Here I go, apologising again…I'm so sorry for the late update! After finishing Chapter 7, I had a few days of 'what now?' Those, however, are over and I'm now happy to say that I'm launching back into this story. Thanks for the patience! Especially my dear reviewers! They are so special to me!**

**Chapter 8:**

As the sun rose slowly above the horizon, it's first rays shone down upon a lone figure in the graveyard. He was kneeling between two headstones, one hand placed lovingly on each, eyes staring ahead, unfocussed. His expressionless face, unmoving, blank. Even as he was bathed in sunlight, still he knelt.

Everything was motionless.

It had been years; five to be precise since the deaths of this mans loved ones.

Yet, the sun rose each day; a sure sign that life on this planet continued on, even when two lights had snuffed out.

The man moved. His face turned slightly, his eyes focussing on the smallest stone before him.

His expression softened slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching, longing to break into a smile. Its wish was granted, if only for a second, as the man reached toward the name carved upon the stone and his mouth curved into a saddened smile.

His fingers traced the letters of the first name – L – u – c – a.

It was the grave of his son. A child that never even drew breath in this world before moving on to the world beyond.

His hand then reached to the other stone, the larger one. His fingers then did the same as the others had done. However, they followed a different path.

S – o – l – a – n – a.

"The light of my life," the man spoke softly, his words falling as a mist, briefly appearing as a cloud before melting away.

This was the grave of his wife, his dear heart.

His look should have been one of immense sadness, pain, grief, and suffering. He should have been upon his knees, with his head in his hands, crying bitter tears.

But he was not.

The man was sitting there, a smile growing upon his worn features at each passing minute. A smile of acceptance; a smile of peace.

It was the face of a man whom had moved on. He was over the deaths of his dearly loved ones, and was beginning again in a life filled with possibilities.

Joseph Luca Romero had once again planted his feet firmly upon the path he was meant to follow. He was once again holding the flame of life in his hand, with his eyes set to the horizon.

He was ready to begin the journey again.

OoOoOoOo

The years leading to the moment in the graveyard were difficult for Joseph. He suffered immensely from the loss of his family, so much so that he pushed all those around him away.

Carlo was still his true friend. He wouldn't allow himself to be pushed away from Joseph; they had been through too much together. So he was the only one Joseph ever saw now, all the others had drifted into the darkness that surrounded him.

Joseph had seen it coming. He had seen the emptiness and tragedy, the pain…but he knew he couldn't stop it. For once in his life he allowed himself to be swallowed in it, to be engulfed.

For three and a half years, Joseph suffered from depression.

A long time for some, short for others. For a man like Joseph, one who preached hope, love and life, it was the longest time of darkness in his life.

But now he was moving on. He was wiser from it all, and ready to once again help others in this world. He was ready to be the carrier of light, to allow God to grow in his life again. He was ready to be the man his mother, Isabel, had wanted: Joseph Luca Romero.

Joseph knew, of course, that he would always feel the pain when looking back to the life he had lived with Solana by his side. He would always feel the great sense of loss at her passing, but instead of dwelling on it, now he could look back with acceptance. He would no longer dwell on his loss.

No…now he would look to what he could gain. He knew he would now be stronger…he would be fine now.

"Use it, " Joseph would constantly tell himself when he began to dwell on it again.

He would use his experience, his past pain, to counsel those who were going through what he had. And that is where Joseph was now, at a local community counselling service that aimed at helping youth.

He was using his experience to help those younger than him that needed guidance and encouragement, and showing them through his compassion that life isn't all that bad. The young people were what he now lived for; they were the ones he carried the light for, so that it would shine in the darkness when all their lights had gone out.

And it was obvious that he was appreciated by all. He had made himself a friend to all of them, and a guide through their lives that were full of death and despair.

Joseph had first noticed the change in his life when he was walking home through the city gardens. He was walking up a path, slowly, dragging his feet, when he felt himself lighten considerably. He raised his head, taken aback by this sudden change in his spirit.

Looking about, he saw the sun streaming through the trees, pushing the darkness away. The sight amazed him as it was mid winter and the day had been cold and grey.

But here was the sun, pushing its way through the clouds, just before it fell below the horizon, and immersing the dark forested area Joseph was walking through in intense light. Joseph couldn't help but be lightened, be lifted up from his constant companion of despair. There was hope after all!

"The light shall shine brightly, piercing the darkness, and scattering it before swallowing it up in its glory," Joseph whispered, the words leaving his lips before the thought even formed.

This was a truly glorious moment to behold!

Joseph Luca Romero knew that from this day on, he would be a changed man. No longer would he walk hand in hand with despair and depression, he would now walk with light and hope.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, and the darkness crept back into the forest, Joseph was seen with a new bounce to his step, a new lightness of spirit. And although the sun no longer shone, his face was still aglow with such brilliance that it seemed even the forest gloom fled from his sight.

Isabel's son was back, stronger than ever before.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey Joe!" a voice called out, snapping Joseph from his silent contemplation of the form placed before him.

"Yes?" he answered, his face warm but expressionless, the lifted eyebrow the only sign of his curiosity of such a call.

"There's something here for you from the Genovian embassy," the secretary replied, walking through the door and placing the prim envelope before him.

A frown creased his forehead as he reached out his hand and lifted the small white surprise from the desktop. Looking up and nodding at the secretary, Joseph showed his thanks and his dismissal.

Once alone in his office, Joseph opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Sir,_

_It has recently been called to my attention that the Royal Genovian Palace requires a personal translator for His Majesty, King Rupert. The current translator has only recently submitted his resignation._

_We have been told, by numerous sources, that your expertise in this matter would be very much appreciated. Your level of achievement in such a large range of languages holds you high above the other possible men for the job, and your experience in translating for a range of dignitaries across the globe demands acknowledgement._

_Therefore I am pleased to extend my request that we meet to discuss this opportunity further. I realise I have only very briefly covered this matter, but if we were to meet, I would be able to answer any question you may have._

_I have also been informed that you have not been translating for a couple of years now but I'm sure you can easily swing back into it! An important member of our security team has recommended you most highly and has enlightened us of your experience from even an early age. Apparently you are quite knowledgeable in security yourself!_

_I look forward to hearing your reply, and ask that you consider this most deeply. I promise you I will be at your disposal._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Derek Taylor._

Joseph read the letter again. And again. In fact, Joseph sat and reread the letter numerous times, contemplating exactly what it could mean.

Where had this come from? Was it worth investigating? It was the offer of a lifetime…even if he was just translating; he would still be needed constantly in such a dynamic country as Genovia.

"This is definitely worth a shot!" Joseph murmured, reaching for the phone and dialling the number at the bottom of the letter. Mr Taylor better be prepared for a thorough questioning.

'Hmm…I could live in Genovia…' Joseph thought to himself as the phone was dialling through.

Who knows what could happen?

**A.N: Ah…and here we have his reason for going to Genovia…Ten points to the person who can tell me who it was from the Genovian Security team that recommended Joseph!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: Ok here is the new update of EHIT! Its come a little slower than I anticipated but it's still here!**

**Ok…the points go to:**

**Monker! 10 points!**

**Monai! 10 points!**

**And… The Marauders3 get 6 points! (Sorry but you should have stuck with one answer!)**

**They will know why the got the points, and you will find out when you read…**

**Chapter 9:**

**1970**

Joseph leant back against the soft seat of the taxi. He had just flown over to Genovia from his no-longer-home in Spain.

He had met up with Mr Taylor, and immediately accepted the offer to work for His Majesty, King Rupert of Genovia. After all, this was the job he had dreamed of.

He had been told that His Majesty had already accepted him, and that he was to live in the palace, along with many of the other staff. At first, Joseph wasn't too pleased with the arrangement, but he soon changed his mind when he found out how difficult it is to get into the palace every day. Might as well just stay there and make it easier for everyone.

He had as many of his belongings that he could take with him, and the others had been placed in storage. He had sold his apartment, and his old car, as he didn't need either of these where he was going. He would just buy a new car when he needed it. He had enough saved already to be confident of this.

"We are just approaching the palace now, Sir" the driver called from the front seat, snapping Joseph from his thoughts.

Looking out the window, Joseph was amazed just how wonderful the palace looked close up. He had been shown photos of the palace and it's surrounding grounds, but none of them compared to this. If he were any younger, he would have gaped at it with an open mouth. But his years had taught him self-control; he just looked at it admiringly, his mouth in a slight smile.

Pulling up at the palace, Joseph opened the door, stepped out, and stretched his legs. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled happily, looking up at the great towering palace. It was such a huge building that he almost expected it to be cold, like the old Gothic styled buildings. But somehow, all he felt was great warmth. This was his new home…

"Hey, Joe!" a voice called from behind him.

Turning quickly at the familiar voice, Joseph was suddenly caught in a bear hug.

"Carlo!" he exclaimed, stepping out of his friends' embrace.

Carlo grinned, clearly overjoyed in seeing Joseph for the first time in almost two years. He slapped him on the back.

"Carlo, how did you know I was going to be here?" Joseph asked, clearly confused his friend knew of his arrival already. He hadn't informed Carlo he was coming to work at the palace.

"Who else would recommend you for the job? I'm the only one around here who knows of your shady past!" Carlo joked, helping Joseph carry his bags into the palace. The housekeeper was leading them along.

"Shady past?" Joseph asked, shaking his head at his crazy friend.

"I should've known…"

"Yes, you should have. But at least now I can say I fooled the all famous Joseph Romero! The great man that never lets anything slide past him!" Carlo announced everything past and including his name, to the staff they were passing in the hall.

Joseph laughed aloud at this, causing the housekeeper to turn and glare at the two men.

She showed them into his suite. Joseph was amazed. Everything was so immaculate, including the fine detailed designs of the woodwork that made up the room.

"Amazing huh?" Carlo asked quietly, dumping Joseph's bags at the foot of his bed.

"Oh yeah," Joseph answered, nodding his thanks to the housekeeper as she left.

For the next few hours, Carlo showed Joseph around the palace, pointing out all the important places he needed to know of, including where the Royal suites were. He told him all the 'rules' he needed to know of, and anything else he saw as important. Carlo also showed Joseph where he worked, and then where he lived, his suite.

They caught up on everything as they walked, from what Joseph had been doing when he was offered the job, to what Carlo was currently doing as his job now.

"I'm part of the security team. I am one of the men that are assigned to His Majesty at all times when out of the palace grounds. I suppose you could say that it is quite a high up place to work," Carlo explained modestly.

"It sure is! You're right up there with the Head of Security aren't you?" Joseph asked, amazed at just how far his friend had come.

"Almost…" Carlo smiled in return.

"But then, you are also assigned as partial security. Did you know that Joe?" Carlo asked, knowing full well Joseph had not been informed about this.

"WHAT?" he asked, shocked at this revelation.

"You're part of the security team. It's because of your experience in the army. You're not just acting as His Majesties translator, but also as part of his security. That's why you were hired; because of your experience in both fields," Carlo explained, pleased at how Joseph had taken the news.

"I – I don't know what to say…" Joseph stuttered.

"Then don't say anything, Joe," Carlo laughed, leading him through to His Majesty's office to be introduced.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph had been introduced to His Majesty, and was currently going over his duties with King Rupert, as well as the Head of Security, Melas, when the Queen walked in.

"Ah, Clarisse, my dear, come and meet our new translator _and_ security member" King Rupert bellowed.

Queen Clarisse walked around the group and came up beside King Rupert, facing the others.

"Queen Clarisse, may I introduce Joseph Romero, the new member of Royal staff," Melas announced, bowing to Her Majesty.

Joseph took his lead and bowed also, allowing himself time to recover from the stunning beauty Queen Clarisse portrayed.

If she weren't a Queen, Joseph would have taken a guess that she would be a heart breaker.

"Welcome, Joseph," Queen Clarisse smiled, offering her hand.

"Thank you, ma'am," Joseph replied, bowing over her hand, lightly touching it with his lips. He straightened immediately, then stepped back.

"How many different languages do you know?" Queen Clarisse asked in perfect French.

"Enough to be hired by His Majesty, ma'am," Joseph replied in Japanese.

"So you are fluent in at least French, Spanish, Latin, German, Japanese and various Chinese?" the Queen asked again, changing languages to suit each mentioned.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Joseph answered, smiling at her extensive knowledge, and bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"Excellent," she smiled, standing straighter, if it were possible, and answering in English.

"I take it you approve my dear," King Rupert grinned from beside her.

"He will do," she announced to the group, sharing a smile with Joseph.

"I am glad you have met, because now you know who to call on if you need a translator," King Rupert added, smiling mischievously.

Queen Clarisse's eyes seemed to flare in annoyance briefly, before she turned sharply to her husband.

"Rupert, I should not have to remind you again that I will most certainly NOT be needing a translator," Queen Clarisse spoke in clipped tones.

"Do you know every language then, ma'am?" Joseph asked boldly, in Maori, acknowledging King Rupert's nod of approval.

"I do not claim such a thing, but I appear to know just as much as you," Clarisse almost snapped back, in perfect Maori.

Joseph smiled, bowing his head in resignation. Queen Clarisse softened at the realisation of his test, and smiled back, nodding her head to show her approval.

"What language was that my dear?" King Rupert asked, clearly taken aback by the strange interaction between the two.

"It was Maori, one of the native tongues of New Zealand," Queen Clarisse answered, still looking at Joseph, her eyes shining at the challenge he had set her.

"My dear, your extensive knowledge never ceases to amaze me!" King Rupert exclaimed, taking her hand and patting it gently.

Queen Clarisse broke eye contact with Joseph, and turned to her husband, smiling pleasantly.

"Thank you, Melas, Joseph," King Rupert dismissed them.

"Your Majesties," Joseph and Melas said together, bowing to both the King and Queen before leaving the room.

"Well done, Joseph," Melas slapped him on the back once they were walking down the corridor.

"You handled that very well. The Queen approves of you, and even admires you by the way she was looking when we left".

Joseph looked up sharply, frowning at why it was so important the Queen approved of him.

"That was why we had the meeting. The Queen is known to have the most extensive knowledge of different languages in the country, and for you to match her ability, does a lot for you," Melas grinned.

Joseph shook his head, feeling foolish at not realising the intent the meeting with His Majesty really had.

"Do not worry, Joseph. You will do well here if Her Majesty admires you. She is not one to get on the bad side of".

"Well that's comforting," Joseph muttered, but he smiled, pleased at how well he had taken the situation.

He had somehow come out on top, just as he always did with all situations life had thrown his way.

Walking back to the security room, Joseph felt that he was definitely going to like it here at the Genovian palace.

OoOoOoOo

**A.N: Well there's the new chapter! For all those who guessed it was Carlo, well done! I'll put up the next update as soon as I have it written. Please give me a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Joseph was enjoying his job at the Royal Genovian palace, more than he had any job before in his life. He was doing exceptionally well, and had made friends with all the full time palace staff. He was just such a likeable person, that everyone wanted to get to know him.

At first, all the single female staff had wanted to catch his eye, to 'get to know him better', but he had put a stop to that. He had turned down all offers, making sure each woman knew that he was sure the right person was out there for them. He just wasn't that 'certain one' they were all searching for.

Carlo had helped by letting them know that Joseph had just come out of a relationship. This made them all sympathetic, but at least they were no longer all over him.

"I could have told them you were gay," Carlo had suggested, causing Joseph to spit his coffee half way across the kitchen.

"Then I would have had the men after me," Joseph smirked, appreciating how willing his friend was to help.

But it had all passed over, and everyone knew not to approach Joseph about starting a relationship with him. He would make the first move when he was ready. Or so they all wanted to believe.

Joseph had only come across the Queen twice in the past four months he had been working there. The first time was when he was out walking the garden paths with Carlo on a security check.

_Flashback_

They were walking along, talking about what cameras were being placed where, for extra security, when they came across an amusing sight.

Prince Pierre was stomping towards them, covered in some sort of thick, clear substance, with a few feathers scattered here and there. He appeared to not have seen them at first, as he was muttering under his breath and hadn't looked up. But as he came two metres before them, his head snapped up.

The two men observed in amused silence as his face turned a bright red, and he clenched his fists at his sides. He almost began shaking before calling out to his mother.

"MOTHER!" Pierre bellowed, glaring at Joseph and Carlo as if it were his fault.

Queen Clarisse came out of the palace behind the two men, walking calmly and erect, her short blonde hair shining in the sunlight.

She stopped beside Joseph and nodded as he bowed his head slightly, acknowledging her presence. She then turned to Pierre, a frown creasing her forehead.

"What on earth is going on, Pierre?" she asked with a voice full of concern, but Joseph could have sworn he saw her mouth twitch.

"Mother, its Phillippe again," Pierre whined.

"He told me that he had something to show me in the glasshouse and that I was to meet him there at half 2," Pierre explained, his face slowly draining of colour.

"But when I got there, I was covered in this glue as I opened the door, and the feathers followed shortly," Pierre finished, his face growing red again with humiliation.

"I see," Clarisse stated, realisation dawning on her features.

Joseph and Carlo shared knowing glances, knowing full well how mischievous nine-year-old Prince Phillippe was around the palace. He was known to pull many pranks on his eleven-year-old brother, no matter what his parents thought of it.

Right at that very moment, the culprit himself came running around the corner and charged headlong into Joseph.

"Careful, Your Highness," Joseph said politely, as he gripped the boys shoulder to prevent him from falling.

"Sorry!" he said, breathless, and smiling up at Joseph.

"Phillippe?" Queen Clarisse asked in a sharp voice, causing the boy to gasp in surprise.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked, going pale when he noticed Pierre.

"I would like you to go with Pierre to see your Father. And you will explain Pierre's appearance to him, informing him of how he came to look this way. Carlo will escort you. Understand?" Queen Clarisse said in her most commanding tone.

"Yes, Mother," both boys chorused, before an angry Pierre, and guilty Phillippe walked off into the palace, followed by an amused Carlo.

Queen Clarisse turned to Joseph as he chuckled lightly at the sight. The stern look she had shown when dealing with the boys was now replaced with an amused smile.

"I thought the boy would have learned by now," she said with a light laugh.

"Learnt what, Your Majesty?" Joseph asked, intrigued by the way her eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"That using glue and flour is by far more effective than glue and feathers," Queen Clarisse replied, looking Joseph dead in the eye with a large smile before turning on her heal and walking away.

Joseph laughed aloud at her audacity, before walking back into the palace himself.

_End Flashback_

The second time Joseph came across Her Majesty late one night when he was unable to sleep.

_Flashback_

He tossed and turned in his bed, longing for sleep to come. He had finally been given the chance to get an early night sleep, as he had been let off early for once. But his body was not used to it so he just couldn't sleep.

He finally rose, wrapped himself in his robe, before heading off down one of the deserted corridors in the palace.

Padding along in his bare feet, he finally decided to check out the palace library that Carlo had recommended upon his arrival at the palace. Perhaps a good book would help lull him to sleep.

Opening the door to the library, Joseph was surprised to find Her Majesty curled up in one of the large chairs with a book in her hands. She hadn't noticed him come in so he looked at her briefly.

She was dressed in a warm baby pink robe, with her slippers placed neatly on the floor before her. She was sitting with her feet tucked up beneath her and one hand supporting her head as she held the book with her other. The corner of her mouth was turned up in a relaxed smile as her eyes eagerly skimmed the page before her. She was clearly enjoying her book, as she was completely absorbed in the story.

Joseph closed the door behind him, clearing his throat at the same time, alerting Her Majesty to his presence.

Queen Clarisse looked up, surprised to have someone else in the room.

"I apologise for the disturbance, Your Majesty, would you like me to leave?" Joseph asked quietly, giving her the chance to decide.

"No, come in Joseph. You couldn't sleep either?" she asked, nodding towards his attire.

"No, Your Majesty. I thought perhaps a book could help, so came here to investigate," Joseph answered, standing to attention before the closed door.

"Then have a look, by all means. Do not worry about me, I will stay quiet so as not to disturb you," Her Majesty said, her voice lowering in volume to make her statement clear.

"I do not wish to inconvenience you, Your Majesty," Joseph said hurriedly, not wishing to cause Her Majesty trouble.

"You will not inconvenience me, Joseph, do not stress," Queen Clarisse countered, indicating he browse the books in the shelves.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Joseph bowed before walking over to the shelf.

Queen Clarisse continued to read as Joseph looked through the books. He chose a well-worn book that showed it was loved by some unknown reader.

"That is an excellent read," Her Majesty declared, looking up as Joseph sat opposite her in the soft chair.

Well, unknown reader no more.

"Pride and Prejudice," Joseph read the front cover, smiling at how the Queens eyes lit up.

"I have read it before, and must confess that yes, it is a very good read," Joseph agreed, looking up and catching his Queens eye.

"If I may ask, what do you like so much about this story?" Joseph asked.

"I absolutely adore the character, Elizabeth. She is just so wild, carefree, and forward in her opinions that she reminds me so much of someone I know," Her Majesty spoke in a dreamy voice, her eyes looking distant.

"And who would that be?" Joseph asked, completely relaxed with conversing with Her Majesty in such a manner.

"Me," Queen Clarisse answered cheekily.

Joseph chuckled, opening the book, and flicking through the pages.

"How about yourself? Which character do you most appreciate?" Her Majesty asked, bringing Joseph's attention to herself again.

"Mr Darcy," Joseph stated, his face as serious as ever.

"And why would that be?" Queen Clarisse smiled already seeing the likeness between Mr Darcy and Joseph.

"He is just such an honest man. He is so unpredictable yet doesn't pretend to enjoy social gatherings. He likes to keep to the background but instead cannot help but be the centre of everybody's attention," Joseph paused, in thought.

"I suppose…he keeps his emotions private, which would explain 'unpredictable', but yet doesn't hesitate in voicing his opinions," Joseph finished, looking up to see Her Majesty's reply.

"A good answer," the Queen nodded, her hands resting in her lap, with her book placed face down upon the side table.

They sat in silence for a moment, as each pondered their own thoughts. Joseph looked up as Her Majesty chuckled lightly.

"You know, I have recently found out that you have a young admirer, Joseph," Queen Clarisse murmured.

Joseph lifted his eyebrow, "who would that be, Your Majesty?"

"My youngest, Phillippe," Her Majesty smiled.

"He has been watching you ever since he bumped into you in the gardens last week. He even graces us with his 'Joseph' impersonation. He puts on his dark glasses and walks around the room with a ridiculously serious expression," Joseph shook his head at this, closing his eyes and sighing while Her Majesty laughed quietly.

"I shall have to call you the next time he does it, so you may see how humorous it really is," Queen Clarisse smiled, her eyes dancing at the thought.

"Am I really that bad?" Joseph asked sincerely, wondering what everyone thought of him.

"Of course not!" Her Majesty reassured him.

"Phillippe just likes to over dramatise everything he comes into contact with. You just happen to take your job more seriously than some of the other staff. It's not at all your fault."

Joseph just chuckled, shaking his head at the mental image of a young Phillippe strutting about the room with dark shades on.

"Well, that's it for me tonight, Joseph. I shall bid you goodnight now, before it gets too late," Her Majesty stated before rising regally from her chair and sliding on her slippers.

Joseph also stood, bowing his head as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty," Joseph smiled.

"Goodnight Joseph, enjoy the rest of your night," Queen Clarisse smiled at him before quietly leaving the room and silently closing the door.

Joseph smiled to himself, enjoying how his night had turned out.

Padding over to the shelf, Joseph carefully placed the book back in its place, before heading over to turn the lamp off.

Reaching out to turn it off, Joseph's eyes fell upon the book Her Majesty had been reading upon his arrival. Lifting it up and turning it over to read the title, Joseph smiled.

'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austin.

Chuckling to himself, Joseph turned out the light, opened the door, and headed back to his welcoming bed.

_End Flashback_

And so it was now that he found himself standing in the security room, looking at the computer monitor that showed what the camera was picking up in the dining room.

Her Majesty had just informed one of the maids to tell Joseph that it was imperative that he looked at what the camera was showing. She was quite adamant so Joseph had followed orders immediately.

Chuckling to himself, Joseph watched as Prince Phillippe strutted around the room in one of his 'Joseph impersonations'. Queen Clarisse was correct; it really was an amusing sight!

He watched for a few more moments before leaving the room and making his way down to the dining room.

Taking out his glasses and placing them on his face, Joseph took on one of his famous stern looks before entering the room.

Phillippe didn't quite have his hands clasped correctly.

OoOoOoOo

**A.N: How was that? I had so much fun writing that chapter! Especially the Pride and Prejudice section of this chapter. How funny is Queen Clarisse? Hehehe! Please leave me a review and tell me if I've got the personalities up to standard. Thanks!**

**I would also like to point out that Monker looked this chapter over before I posted it. She pointed out that 'Pride and Prejudice' was one of the books Queen Clarisse got Mia to read in PD1. I didn't even realise! I completely forgot! Great coincidence huh?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews I received! I adore getting reviews, especially the ones that tell me _what_ the reader enjoyed about the chapter. They are so helpful!**

**Oh, by the way, I don't have a spell check on the programme I was using to type both this chapter and the next. Please forgive me of any mistakes!**

**Here is the long awaited update!**

**Chapter 11:**

Joseph paced the silent corridor for the fifth time. He couldn't stand still any longer, not since Prince Pierre had left his parents' suite in a fury. At first, he had wanted to go after the Prince, but upon hearing the argument that was happening inside the suite, Joseph thought it best to stick to his duty.

He didn't want an irate King Rupert on his heels.

So Joseph stayed. But the argument had stopped some time before, leaving the corridor silent, and Joseph couldn't stand it. Deep down, he wanted to know what had happened so he could try to help the 16 year old Prince, but then the other side of him told him to 'mind his own business' and not interfere in Royal business. He was _only_ a security gaurd after all.

But still, that didn't stop the helpless feeling creeping through his mind as he waited in frustrated silence outside Their Majesties suite.

Suddenly, the door opened as Queen Clarisse walked out, taking much care to close the door quietly.

"Your Majesty," Joseph bowed, stopping in his tracks.

Queen Clarisse turned to him with a surprised expression, her hand briefly covering her heart before dropping to her side once more.

"Oh, Joseph, you startled me," she smiled, trying to ease the concern on Josephs face.

Joseph remained silent, but longing to find out what had just happened in the suite. Queen Clarisse must have seen his thoughts upon his face as she sighed in resignation.

Just then Carlo came up to take Josephs position. Due to Her Majesty being there, Joseph was unable to warn Carlo about how irate King Rupert may be when he emerge's from his suite.

"King Rupert is resting for now, but when he emerges, please take care around him. His mood is quite delicate," Queen Clarisse informed Melas, sharing a knowing glance with Joseph.

Aparently she realised he must have heard the whole thing.

"Joseph, walk with me," Queen Clarisse demanded.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Joseph bowed, before walking briskly down the corridor at Her Majesty's side.

Queen Clarisse didn't speak until they had left the palace and entered the sunlit gardens. It wasn't until they were walking through the dense gardens paths that she turned to Joseph.

"I assume you heard the argument King Rupert had with my son?" Her Majesty asked, her words clipped short by her frustration.

"I heard that there was a confrontation, Your Majesty, but not the words that were spoken," Joseph spoke carefully, not wanting to set her off.

"I see," she nodded sharply, still striding through the gardens, a destination clearly in mind.

They rounded a corner and were face to face with the glasshouse, filled with Her Majesty's favourite flowers.

Pushing the door open before her, Queen Clarisse swept into the stuffy room. She picked up a spray bottle and set to work.

Joseph bowed, ready to depart when she threw the bottle down and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Why does Rupert have to be _so_ bent on following _Royal traditions_?" she asked in a fierce tone, facing away from Joseph.

"He does what is best for the country," Joseph answered, not knowing whether or not the question was aimed at him.

"But not what is best for his family," Her Majesty retorted, spinning to face him.

"He is so bent on keeping the tradition that the first born will continue his rule, that he doesn't even realise how miserable Pierre is," Her Majesty began to pace.

Joseph then realised what the argument had been about. Pierre does not wish to become King, but Rupert would not hear of it. Joseph shifted slightly, well aware that this should not be his business.

"His Majesty has never dealt with this before, perhaps he is just uncertain how to approach the problem," Joseph offered, not wanting to offend His Majesty in front of his wife.

"But the problem is Rupert! Don't you see? Pierre does not wish to be King, but Phillippe does. What is so difficult about letting a very small tradition slip slightly to allow what his boys want? Why can't he give them their happiness?" Queen Clarisse almost pleaded.

At that very moment, she did not look like the 39-year-old that she was, she looked more like a lost young girl. Joseph felt his heart clench in sympathy and helplessness as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"What is it that Pierre wishes to do? If I may be so bold to ask," Joseph asked quietly, letting all his sympathy for her dilema shine through his eyes.

"He wants to join the church," she stated quietly, smiling at the simplicty of it all.

Joseph raised an eyebrow in surprise; he had not quite expected that.

"Is there anything I can do?" Joseph offered, knowing Her Majesty must have told him all this for a reason.

Queen Clarisse looked up, smiling through watery eyes, and nodding gently.

"I thought that due to having experience with working with youth, that you could perhaps talk to Pierre? Make sure he doesn't do anything rash, but also not back down from what he wants in life," Her Majesty explained, her eyes begging him to accept.

Smiling at her in reasurance, Joseph nodded in agreement, willing to help his distressed Queen as best he could.

Her Majesty sighed in relief, closing her eyes and allowing one tear to slide down her cheek before wiping it away. She fell silent, clasping her hands before her, her head bowed.

"Thank you, Joseph," she said quietly, not looking up.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Joseph spoke softly also, not wanting to cause her any more stress.

He bowed gently, before turning on his heel and walking out to find Pierre. He would give Her Majesty some privacy to gather herself together, and to adjust her appearance if needed.

Joseph felt a lightness in spirit as he walked away, knowing that he was finally able to help the Royal family in more than just his duty.

OoOoOoOo

"Thank you for your coucil, Joseph. I appreciate your advice," Prince Pierre said graciously.

Joseph had found the young Prince praying by himself outside beside the lake. They had been discussing Pierre's future and what he wanted to do for the past hour. He was unwilling to speak to Joseph about it at first, until Joseph told him that Her Majesty wanted him to help. That's when Pierre had finally let it all slip, including his frustration at his father for not letting him do what his heart desired.

They discussed these feelings that Pierre was experiencing and how he could control them, as well as stop them from coming. They discussed how Pierre could approach this topic with his father from now on, and just how he can make his opinion be heard. All in all, they discussed everything that was troubling Prince Pierre.

At the end of it, Joseph knew that he had just developed a strong relationship with Prince Pierre, and that he would now always be a part of his affairs.

"Shall we return to the palace, Your Higness? Her Majesty will be wanting to speak to you no doubt," Joseph suggested, knowing how anxious Queen Clarisse will be in seeing how her son was coping.

"Of course, Joseph," Prince Pierre said, sounding beyond his years.

The two stood from the place they were seated, and began the walk back to the palace side by side.

But as they neared the palace, they came across Prince Phillippe. The 14-year-old was walking along, aparently deep in thought.

As they came nearer, Prince Phillippe looked up and noticed them for the first time.

"Hey Joe!" Phillippe exclaimed, excited to see his mentor.

"Your Highness," Joseph acknowledged, giving him a quick wink.

"I want you to help me plan something," he said, looking sideways at his brother.

Joseph knew that Pierre often told his parents of Phillippe's tricks. Why he did that, Joseph was yet to find out. Perhaps jealousy because although Phillippe had a tendency to be very 'annoying' he still appeared to be the favourite of the palace staff. Maybe Joseph could help solve that...

"Only if Prince Pierre can also help, Your Highness," Joseph said seriously, pulling out his glasses and putting them on.

This seemed to have the desired effect as Prince Phillippe nodded quickly, much to the pleasure of his older brother.

"Good," Joseph stated, placing a hand on each boys shoulder and leading them towards the palace.

"We need some privacy for this discussion," Joseph said very seriously, looking around suspiciously.

OoOoOoOo


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The palace was in an uproar the next morning. The maids were _so_ far behind schelduele that there was no hope in them catching up. His Majesty had waited patiently for things to be done when breakfast was late, but when it came to having things cleaned up and lunch prepared on time, he lost his patience.

"What is going on in this place today!" His Majesty roared down the corridor after waiting half an hour for his lunch.

"I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" he bellowed before storming out of the family dining room and down to his office.

Queen Clarisse and the Prince's just sat quietly, waiting to be served.

Joseph stood over by the door, torn between laughing aloud and feeling extremely guilty. He had not thought this prank would have had such a drastic effect. Aparently they had picked on the wrong group of staff.

He stood in silence, waiting for the Royal family to finish eating and to find out from Her Majesty what they were to do for the day. He had been placed in her charge a few weeks prior, so she was now his responsibility. He was to watch over her every day, and follow her round when taking trips both inside and outside the palace.

Joseph was quite glad to get the position. Her Majesty was, in his opinion, the best Royal to be assigned to. She respected all his opinions, even asked for them often. Also, they had developed a good working relationship where Joseph respected the fact that Queen Clarisse enjoyed her privacy. All in all, they had good communication.

"Who helped you this time, Phillippe?" Her Majesty asked suddenly, alerting Joseph to the fact that they had finished eating.

"Pierre did, Mother," Phillippe stated, quite relaxed.

Queen Clarisse raised a surprised eyebrow, looking to Pierre for confirmation.

"Yes, Mother, I did. But Joseph helped us carry it out," Pierre said with a mischievious grin, wanting to share the trouble that they may be in.

"Did he just?" Her Majesty asked, clearly more surprised by this revelation than any of the others as she turned to face Joseph, both eyebrows raised.

Joseph glanced away from her gaze just to catch an amused Carlo's gaze. He was clearly trying to hold back laughter as he shifted uneasily.

Joseph let a smile slip before he even realised it was coming, but quickly disguised it by smoothing down his short beard.

"Pierre, Phillippe, Carlo, you know the drill," Clarisse stated before standing majestically.

She stood in silence, facing away from Joseph as the others filed out of the room.

Joseph stood deathly still as the room grew silent, and Her Majesty stood as if frozen.

Suddenly, the last sound Joseph expected from Her Majesty filled the room.

She was laughing!

"What on earth did they do this time?" Queen Clarisse asked between chuckles.

"They tied all of the maids doors together, Your Majesty. So when they went to emerge this morning, the doors were unable to open. They had to climb out their windows, and by then they were already half an hour behind," Joseph explained, laughing at the mental image this created.

Her Majesty turned to him, disbelief and humour written all over her expression.

"They climbed out the window?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, looking her dead in the eye and smiling broadly.

"And did you really help them? Did you really help my boys tie all those doors together?" Her Majesty asked, her expression daring him to deny it.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I am afraid I did."

"Well this one is definitely the icing on the cake. Rupert can only take so much of his sons' antics and by you helping..." She just shook her head, laughing again.

Carlo entered the room again at this point, and took his place opposite Joseph, just to the left and behind Her Majesty.

"You surprise me, Joseph, you really do. I always thought you were the serious one. You always took your job seriously," Queen Clarisse stated, standing casually.

Carlo couldn't help but snort aloud at this comment.

"Do you have something to share, Carlo? Do enlighten me," Her Majesty asked seriously, but her twinkling eyes betrayed her act.

"Only that Joseph was always the prankster, more than you can imagine," Carlo smirked over at his friend.

"No where near as much as you ever were!" Joseph retorted before thinking, feeling so comfortable in Her Majesties presence that he often forgot whom he was addressing.

"Now, now gentlemen. Perhaps you could explain yourselves and make this clear to me?" Her Majesty commanded, whilst chuckling quietly again.

She looked to Joseph to explain.

"Carlo and I have been good friends since our childhood, Your Majesty. We were _both_ very good pranksters in our time if I do say so myself. But Carlo was always the one to do all the planning. I just made sure they weren't too dangerous or harmful," he explained, his eyes twinkling with the memories.

"Always the security man were you? I guess nothing ever went wrong then?" Queen Clarisse asked, enjoying the thought that Joseph was quite the mischief maker in his time.

Joseph just nodded, not wanting to delve into the painful memory of their greatest mistake. Carlo also fell silent, but Joseph could tell he had still not dealt with it as his jaw clenched.

"Please excuse me, Your Majesty," Carlo bowed stiffly before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, did I uncover something painful?" Queen Clarisse asked quietly, although very perceptively.

"I'm afraid you did, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, his expression filled with concern as he stared at where his friend had just left.

"I apologise, I will not ask you to share it," Her Majesty spoke compassionately.

"No, it is all right, Your Majesty, I don't mind," Joseph reassured her, looking up to catch her gaze.

He was surprised by the sincerity of her look.

"There were three of us. Carlo, myself, and our friend Diego. We all carried out the pranks together, on anyone we could. Diego was the instigator, Carlo the planner, and I was our security.

"But one night, it all went wrong. Diego decided to put his own ring to the prank, and it backfired. He was killed that night, by his own explosives and Carlo and I were the ones to find him," Joseph explained, falling silent from the horrible memory it produced.

"I am so very sorry," Her Majesty offered her condolences, realising how this would effect someone for the rest of their life.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I have delt with it though, so I am able to talk about it freely. However it appears Carlo has not. He is always avoiding any mention of Diego," Joseph replied quietly and sadly, showing the concern he had for his friend.

"Somehow I feel he may want to talk about it now, or if not, then at least he should," Queen Clarisse said, indicating Joseph follow his friend.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I will come to your office when I am finished," Joseph bowed gratefully, before turning swiftly to the door.

"Take all the time you need," Joseph heard Her Majesty say from behind him as he left the room.

He strode down the corridor in search of his friend, ready to battle the demons of the past. Joseph was ready to be the light that was needed for his friend. He was ready to guide Carlo to forgiveness of self.

**A.N: Please leave me a review to let me know how it was! I found both those chapters extremely difficult to write (serious writers block!) so could you please tell me at least one thing you loved about it? Or hated, either one...Thanks!**

**Annette-Rose.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N: My dear readers, here is another chapter in my rapidly growing fiction EHIT. Thank you for all reviews so far, I try to reply to every one so I am sorry if I miss someone. It doesn't mean you are any less loved! I would just like to thank Monker for her support in writing this fiction, and her constant encouragement in everything. Her help has definitely been that of behind the scenes!**

**Chapter 13:**

Joseph had soon found Carlo sitting in the security headquarters, a cup of strong coffee in his hand. He had convinced him to take a walk in the gardens where they finally addressed the matter of Diego's death.

They discussed all it had meant to both of them, and how it had (and still did) affected their lives. They both agreed that they would never forget that night for the rest of their lives, but also that they needed to forgive themselves. Joseph was able to help Carlo with his self-forgiveness, as he had been there so many times before. He had practiced self-forgiveness with all times involving Diego's death, his mother's death, and even Solana and Luca's death.

It had been a long process for him, as he explained for the first time to Carlo, but he had finally moved on and was now able to face all of his past without any regret or self-blame. He explained all this to Carlo, and shared all of the fears he had ever had about those moments in his history. And Carlo listened, taking in every word; he knew it was time to heal.

So they finally faced one of their worst moments in their life, together. They were not alone, and they knew they could fight anything, including past horrors.

Carlo was finally healed, and Joseph was able to be at peace for his friend.

Joseph then left his friend alone to gather his thoughts whilst he reported back to Her Majesty, just as he had promised.

OoOoOoOo

"How did it go, Joseph?" Her Majesty asked, once her assistant had left the room, leaving them alone.

"Very well, thank you, Ma'am," Joseph replied appreciatively, his hands clasped behind his back, and standing erect before her desk.

"Excellent!" Queen Clarisse exclaimed, leaning back in her chair and looking up at Joseph with a smile.

"Now tell me, how did your talk with Pierre go?" She then asked, taking on a motherly look, but seeming unaware of her blatant adoration.

"That also went very well, ma'am, as we developed an excellent sense of trust. Somehow I feel he will come to me for advice more often now. Which is very good as he will have someone outside his family to help guide him, and in turn stop the strain between him and His Majesty," Joseph explained cheerfully.

"Yes, I do believe he will and I trust you to be a wonderful role model, so I have no qualm in the matter," Her Majesty complimented subtly.

Joseph smiled, bowing his head in thanks and respect. He really had developed a good relationship with Her Majesty, more than he thought was possible from when he met her for the first time all those years ago.

"You are dismissed for the remainder of the day, Joseph. I suggest you go and report to Melas so he can give you something to do for the rest of the afternoon," Queen Clarisse then commanded, returning to her business at hand.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Joseph bowed slightly before leaving the room silently.

As he walked down the corridor to the security head quarters, Joseph couldn't help but reflect on what he had accomplished since arriving at the Genovian Palace those five years ago.

He had created so many new friendships, acquired the position of security for Her Majesty, and become the role model for Their Highnesses Pierre and Phillippe. Something that at a glance appeared to be nothing, but upon close inspection was really quite magnificent. Joseph finally felt he had a new family that would support him through all, and would always be there.

The advances in his career were excellent enough. He had started out as just His Majesties translator and back-up security, but had slowly climbed up to part of the security team, then up even further to one of the top. He was now just below Head of Security, Melas, alongside Carlo.

At first, Joseph had felt guilty at being promoted so fast at the palace, after Carlo had been working there for some years before him. But then Carlo was already as high up that he could possibly be without taking Melas' job, and was also delighted that Joseph was finally working by his side, that Joseph soon dismissed the guilt. He had, after all, worked for it, so should just be thankful his hard work had been recognized.

But his career advances didn't even compare in his mind to the advances in relationships he'd made. If he was to analyze his years at the palace, and identify the most successful aspect of them, he would honestly have to say that is was building his relationship with Her Majesty.

Queen Clarisse had always been so kind, understanding, equalizing, and humorous with Joseph, that he had developed a pure sense of admiration towards her. She truly was almost the wisest woman he had ever met; so much so that she competed with Solana. But Solana would always be in that special place in his heart, one which Queen Clarisse could not fill.

But it was not just in this manner that Queen Clarisse was his success at the palace, but in the fact that she introduced him to her boys. She was the one whom asked Joseph to get involved with the Prince's lives, and to help them where she could not. She saw a need in her children, and went to the closest source that would meet that need; Joseph. Although she _knew_ that what they really needed was the understanding of their father, she also saw that Joseph was the only way to help them receive that. Queen Clarisse understood, and saw often, just how much King Rupert loved his sons, but also that he was not the most accepting of change. He could provide the love they needed, but not the understanding. Queen Clarisse believed that Joseph was going to be the bridge between the gaps. Joseph prayed she was correct.

Walking up to the security room, Joseph felt his heart warm at the joy this Royal family had brought into his life. He pushed open the door and pulled himself back to report to Melas. Today had been a good day.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph had spent the past hour in the security room doing paperwork with Melas, before handing it over to His Majesties' assistant, and taking a brief walk in the palace gardens before dinner.

He had just rounded the corner towards the glass house, when he heard Her Majesty laughing from somewhere to the left. Curious at what she was doing outside at this time and not in her office, Joseph veered off to the left in search of his monarch.

Winding through the rose scented paths, Joseph listened intently for another voice, to give him a sign as to whom was with Queen Clarisse, and if it was one of the Prince's.

Just as Joseph turned another tight bend, he looked up to see Her Majesty sitting up in the gazebo with King Rupert. They were sitting opposite each other and both laughing majestically at something one or the other had said. They looked completely comfortable and happy in each others presence.

Joseph smiled; just as a man and wife should be.

Just before Joseph turned to leave to give them some privacy, he was stopped in his turn to watch as King Rupert jumped to his feet and extended his hand towards Her Majesty.

He could not hear their voices, but watched as Queen Clarisse accepted her husbands hand before rising and standing before him. They then proceeded to move together before dancing slowly in circles in the middle of the gazebo.

Joseph's smile grew; those two really were unique.

Joseph finally turned and made his way back to the palace without a sound. He didn't want to break the moment his monarch's were having alone in the gazebo, whether it was safe to leave them alone or not. They hardly had a moment together, let alone a moment alone, and Joseph thought they needed to keep their relationship strong so as to help their boys, the young Prince's. If they expected their country to run through interdependence, then they could at least model it for the country through their own family.

Joseph chuckled to himself as he entered the palace unseen; Queen Clarisse really was quite the romantic.

**A.N: So how was that chapter my dear readers? Wasn't the brief interaction between Queen Clarisse and King Rupert just the sweetest? I always thought they would be so dear together. Please leave me a review and make my day!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N: Hello again dear readers! Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! And especially to those who said that they loved the way I was portraying King Rupert. Isn't he a dear? I hope you think so…**

**Thank you also to all readers who are following this story but aren't reviewing. I still feel special that you're reading this! But don't be afraid to send a wee review my way! You'll be rewarded! I answer all my reviews (well I do try!) as soon as I can.**

**But enough blabbering, along with the story…**

**Chapter 14:**

"How do you explain this mess, Phillippe?" A frustrated King Rupert asked his youngest son.

"By saying, again, that I didn't do anything wrong, Father," eighteen year old Phillippe explained, sitting on the couch in his fathers office.

"I just asked a young woman in my class out to celebrate the end of exams. What is the harm in that?"

"The harm is that the entire country of Genovia believes that you are now courting this girl! And even a little more!" King Rupert explained exasperatedly, thrusting his hand towards the picture of Phillippe dancing at a party with a beautiful young woman.

"And what is wrong with that?" Phillippe asked in defiance, his voice rising.

"You will begin courting the woman _I _choose for you, at the appropriate time," King Rupert threatened, pointing his finger at his difficult son.

"Another tradition," Phillippe rolled his eyes, and threw up his hands.

"Yes, another tradition that I find vitally important. One that shows our respect to our duty," King Rupert explained calmly.

"I can act the part when needed, Father, so do not stress yourself over something so small," Phillippe sulked.

"Phillippe, we are what we repeatedly do. 'Excellence, then, is not an act but a habit'," King Rupert stressed.

"And habits can only come from constant use and practice."

"Aristotle," Phillippe pointed out.

"How about this one then, Father? 'Even when laws have been written down, they ought not always to remain unaltered'."

Queen Clarisse sighed loudly at this, and stood to look outside at the early evening sun, putting her back to both her husband and son.

"Joe there's someone out front asking for you," Joseph heard someone say into his ear piece.

Joseph frowned, but lifted his lapel to answer back.

"Tell them I'm working and that if they want to speak to me they can wait until I'm off duty," He commanded.

"Tried that already, sir, but she insists on speaking with you. She said she's an old friend of yours," the voice answered back.

"Ok, I'm on my way. Send Carlos up to take my place," Joseph commanded, frustrated to be interrupted in such a tense moment for the Royal family.

Joseph looked up and nodded towards Melas, knowing he had heard the whole thing, before turning to Queen Clarisse and bowing slightly. She nodded in response with an expression showing her curiosity. Joseph just smiled before walking out the door.

"His Highness is being lectured by His Majesty," Joseph said quickly as he passed Carlos in the hallway.

The look that Carlos gave him was enough to explain that he understood.

Walking into the front security room, Joseph looked around for the person who so desperately needed to speak with him.

"She's out in the side garden reception, sir," a young security member called out from behind a desk.

"Thank you," Joseph muttered before walking out through the palace to the quiet, visitor reception that the staff were allowed to use.

Walking to the middle of the covered porch, Joseph cleared his throat whilst standing a short distance behind the woman at the banister.

"Kia Ora, Joseph," a warm voice said before the woman turned to face him.

"Marama!" Joseph exclaimed before walking forward and pressing his nose to his old friend.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Joseph asked, the joy of seeing her evident in his expression.

"I was touring the country, as a sort of holiday I suppose, and remembered that this was where I last heard you were working. So I thought I would call in and see if I could gain an audience with you," Marama explained, making it sound such a natural thing to do.

"I'm surprised you made it into the palace, let alone convince the security team that it was imperative that you see me, especially here at the palace!" Joseph laughed, shaking his head at his friends' familiar rash behaviour.

"I'm just awesome!" Marama exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders.

"So how are you dear Joseph? Doing well?" Marama asked, leaning back on the banister and surveying her friend openly.

"Yes, quite well, thank you. And yourself?" Joseph asked happily.

"I see the manners are still top notch," Marama muttered, before continuing.

"Yes, I am also quite well. I have been living in New Zealand for many years, since graduating actually. But I grew tired of my job so decided a break was needed. I've been touring some parts of Europe for the past three months now, and am yet to meet the one who 'sweeps me off my feet'!" Marama bubbled.

"You will, I am sure. Just don't be too intimidating and I'm sure plenty will come your way," Joseph laughed, teasing her.

Marama laughed before growing unusually quiet, and looking at Joseph with much sadness.

"It has been a long time since Solana passed away, hasn't it?" she asked, her face grave.

"Yes, it has," Joseph replied simply, momentarily somber.

"And…have you found anyone else, Joseph? If you don't mind me asking…"

Joseph looked off to the side of the porch and noticed Queen Clarisse walking towards them slowly. She almost looked to Joseph as if she was listening into their conversation, but hiding the fact by looking purposeful in her steps.

Joseph brushed the thought aside as he turned back to Marama.

"No. And I don't expect to," Joseph replied comfortably, smiling to show that he was unconcerned about this.

"Joseph?" he heard Queen Clarisse call, just before she stepped through the door.

Carlos appeared to be nowhere in sight. No doubt he was still with King Rupert and Prince Phillippe.

Marama looked over at Her Majesty before giving Joseph what _he_ thought was a knowing wink. Obviously Marama didn't realize that this was Queen Clarisse.

Joseph bowed his head slightly towards Her Majesty as she stopped before them, and then turned back to Marama.

"Marama, I would like to introduce you to Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse."

"Your Majesty," Marama said sweetly, giving a small curtsey with a stunned expression.

Joseph smiled inwardly at the shock Marama must be feeling upon the realization that she had unknowingly thought this was one of the women who chased after Joseph.

"Delighted to meet you, Marama," Queen Clarisse said graciously, giving the other woman a warm smile.

"Marama, I'm afraid duty calls. So I will have to say goodbye for now," Joseph explained, searching his pockets for something.

Pulling out a pen and scrap of paper, he scribbled down a phone number before handing it to his old friend.

"Call me tonight on that number, at about 10pm, and we can speak then," Joseph instructed.

"Excellent. Ka kite ano," Marama smiled before giving Her Majesty a quick curtsey and walking out into the garden and heading towards her parked car.

Once she was out of sight, Joseph turned towards Queen Clarisse, awaiting the inevitable questions.

"Marama is from New Zealand then?" Her Majesty asked once they were walking back into the palace and towards her office.

"Yes, we met at University when we were studying in Spain. She is a wonderful woman, and even tutored me in Maori herself to help bring my marks up," Joseph explained happily, his smile growing at the memories.

"I see," Her Majesty said cheerfully, also smiling.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, for excusing myself from my duty to speak to her. We haven't spoken in many years. Not since Solana…well, not since before I left Spain," Joseph apologized, not delving into his painful past again with his Queen.

"That is fine, Joseph, no need to worry. But tell me, who is this Solana? I couldn't help hearing Marama mention her also," Her Majesty asked boldly, showing genuine interest.

"Solana and I married when I was twenty five, but she passed away a couple of years later," Joseph explained, his expression veiled.

"Oh, I am sorry, Joseph. I didn't realize you were previously married," Queen Clarisse said, her face showing nothing but sympathy and compassion.

They entered Her Majesties office, and Joseph stopped in front of her desk as she moved around it to sit down. Once seated, she looked up at Joseph with an inevitable question written on her face that Joseph had sensed coming.

"How did she die?" Queen Clarisse asked simply, but carefully.

Joseph had braced himself for the question, but having to explain it to his monarch was just too much for him.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but you must excuse me," Joseph said quickly with a large lump forming in his throat.

He turned and strode from the room before even waiting for an answer from Queen Clarisse.

He strode down the corridor with a hard expression until he arrived at his own suite. Pushing through the door, Joseph took off his coat, threw it over the back of a chair, before turning on some fast paced Classical music.

Sitting down on his couch, Joseph sighed loudly at the rude and disrespectful behaviour he had just displayed to Her Majesty.

He just couldn't stand there and discuss the most painful memory he had with his monarch as if he were discussing the weather. It just didn't sit well with him, and it brought emotions that he thought were long dead. Emotions that he thought had been dealt with.

Apparently, they hadn't been dealt with properly after all.

Sitting back and closing his eyes, Joseph listened to some Spanish music that came on, blocking out all else he felt.

He hadn't been sitting there for long, before he heard a knock at the door. Feeling much better, and much more at peace, Joseph stood up to answer the door. He turned the music off and straightened his clothes as he approached the door.

Opening it, Joseph found himself face to face with Queen Clarisse.

"May I have a word?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, holding the door open and bowing gently upon her entrance.

"I wanted to apologise for being so careless with my words in our discussion just now," Her Majesty apologized, standing before Joseph with her hands clasped. Her expression showed genuine regret.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but it is I who must apologise. I am sorry for my rude, disrespectful manner in which I approached the matter. I am usually much more collected about it," Joseph explained, feeling much more comfortable in speaking about it.

"No need to apologise, Joseph, as it is clearly a tender topic," Her Majesty said warmly, smiling as she waved her hand before her as if to brush away any offence.

"Yes," Joseph replied, staring at a photo from across the room.

He walked to the mantle and picked up a silver frame before walking back to Her Majesty and holding out the photo.

"Solana and I tried to have children for about a year before she finally fell pregnant," Joseph explained as Her Majesty took the photo from him and looked intently at it.

"We were so excited to be finally having a family of our own. But a month before her due date, the hospital called me at work to tell me that she was having complications," here Queen Clarisse looked up with concern, and a hint of dread.

"She gave birth to our son, Luca. But he was stillborn, and in the process Solana had been badly damaged internally.

"She passed away only an hour after I arrived at the hospital. All without warning," Joseph explained sadly, taking the photo back and stroking the picture with his finger.

"I am so sorry," he heard Queen Clarisse breathe, before looking up and meeting her teary gaze.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Joseph said just as quietly.

They stood in silence for a few moments, before Joseph took a deep breath and placed the picture back on the mantle. He sighed quietly before turning back to Her Majesty.

"You may have the rest of this evening off, Joseph. So I will leave you now to rest before your friend Marama calls," Queen Clarisse smiled, her tears fading from her eyes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Joseph smiled, bowing his head in respect.

"No, thank _you_, Joseph," she replied, her eyes shining again.

Opening the door, Queen Clarisse quietly slipped from the room, leaving Joseph in silence to contemplate this new found understanding between himself and his monarch.

Joseph just sighed again, before turning his music back on and sitting on the couch once more. A smile lit his face as he reflected on the conversation he had just had with Queen Clarisse, and also on the one he was about to have with Marama.

Today really was turning out to be quite eventful.

**A.N: So what do you think? Good? Or way too boring? Or was I not expressive enough in their emotions? Please let me know!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N: Thank you all readers who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate the effort you make in keeping me happy! And also your help in motivating me to finish this ever growing fiction. Also, I've just noticed that I stuffed up Carlo's name _again_! The poor man…his name is 'Carlo' not 'Carlos'. Sorry for the confusion folks!**

**So here is the next update…**

**Chapter 15:**

The palace was in utter chaos. Twenty two year old Prince Pierre had abdicated the throne two days earlier, without warning. His Majesty King Rupert was furious. He tried to make Pierre take his word back but it was already too late; the entire country of Genovia already knew.

Twenty year old Prince Phillippe had been brought back from the USA as soon as it had occurred, but King Rupert also seemed furious with him as well. There was just no pleasing the King and the staff seemed to be forever doing something wrong, putting themselves under King Rupert's wrath.

And Joseph was also at a loss. Prince Pierre had not confided in him with what he was about to do and Phillippe hadn't confided in him since he left to go to the university in the states. For the first time, he was out of the Royal family loop, so was unsure what he was to do or whether he should approach one of them.

Queen Clarisse had stayed out of sight since Pierre had made his formal announcement, and many even said that she had not even emerged from her quarters. But Joseph knew that she was meeting with Phillippe at this very moment and that in half an hour she had sent word for Joseph to be there. Why he was summoned, he did not know, especially considering it was going to be in Queen Clarisse's private suite. It was clearly a private meeting that Joseph seemed to be mistakenly invited to. But also he knew that Queen Clarisse often did things without others understanding her moves until after it had occurred.

So Joseph was pacing around the security room, waiting for the time to come when he had to report to Her Majesty, and also (hopefully) find out what had been going on around the palace as of late.

Joseph tried to distract himself by thinking about the constant updates he had been receiving from Marama ever since their meeting two years previously.

Joseph had received the call from Marama later that night, after Queen Clarisse had left his room silently. He had found out everywhere she had visited in Europe, and also told her of all that had occurred since arriving in Genovia. He told her of his quick promotions, much to her excitement, and the friendships he'd made. What he didn't tell her was just how close he had grown to the Royal family, as he thought that would not be fair to their privacy. He also knew that Marama would have far too many questions about their private lives if he did that.

After that night, he had not seen or heard from Marama, until he received a letter from her six months later. She had told him of her arrival back in New Zealand a few months before hand, and that she had finally met 'the man of her dreams'. She had gone into great depth of how they had met (he ran into her in the botanic gardens of the small city she was living in; quite literally) and how they had met up in the same place for many weeks until one day he finally asked to have lunch with her.

They then went out on many more dates, got to know each other much better, and found that they really were very alike. They had now (at the time of the letter) been together for three months and she sounded as if they were getting very serious.

So it was no surprise to Joseph when he later (just two months ago) received a phone call late at night from a cheerful Marama telling him of her recent engagement to Richard Pohuta. He was very pleased for her, and congratulated her on such an achievement. She, of course, made a joke out of it by saying that she had threatened Richard that she would wax all the hair off his body if he did not propose to her. Joseph knew this was just an ecstatic Marama talking and that it didn't really happen at all. She really was quite the comedian.

Marama had also offered to invite Joseph along to the wedding (that was to happen this month) but he had to decline. It was just too difficult for him to take time off to go to New Zealand, so she would just have to send him a video and letter, letting him know how it all went. He wanted the moment of her tripping over her dress whilst walking down the aisle on tape. She threatened to come over to Genovia to slap him for that one, but he reminded her that she had a wedding to plan.

Feeling himself relax at the memories, Joseph took a deep breath and released it slowly before checking his watch for the time.

"Just ten minutes to go," he muttered to himself, straightening his clothing for the hundredth time, and pacing again.

OoOoOoOo

"Come in, Joseph," he heard Queen Clarisse call out from behind the closed door of her suite.

Letting himself in, Joseph took note of how somber and silent both Royals not only appeared, but sounded. Phillippe passed him on his way out of the suite, and only very briefly made eye contact with Joseph.

Phillippe looked defeated; a fact that shocked Joseph.

"Joseph, am I right to assume that you have no idea why you are here?" Queen Clarisse asked him once Phillippe had left and shut the door.

"You are, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well I suggest you sit down then, as this will take some time to explain," Her Majesty sighed, indicating the seat opposite her on the other side of a small table.

Her Majesty then proceeded to explain to Joseph the events that had taken place that had caused such upset in the Royal palace, especially for King Rupert. She talked of Phillippe's recent revelation to his parents of his secret marriage to a young woman, Helen Thermopolis, the month before being called back to Genovia. She spoke of how he had just found out the day before yesterday that she was also pregnant with their child, and grandchild to King Rupert and Queen Clarisse; a revelation neither of them were happy to hear.

The problem was that Miss Thermopolis had no desire to become the next Queen of Genovia, a complication that neither Prince Phillippe nor Helen herself had foreseen when they had decided to marry. This was due to the fact that all believed Pierre to be the next King, until he formally abdicated, leaving the crown in his brothers' hands.

For the first time in his life, Phillippe did not want the crown. He no longer desired to be King as he now had a loving wife whom he wanted to stay with in San Francisco. And now with a child also along the way, the matter was even more complicated.

"There is no way to convince the girl to take the crown?" Joseph asked, knowing the answer already.

"She refuses. No matter what Phillippe says, she won't accept; she refuses to leave her country and become something she has no desire to be," Queen Clarisse explained with much frustration as she ran her hand through her hair.

"And what of Phillippe? How is he coping with all this?" Joseph asked carefully, knowing this was dangerous grounds.

Queen Clarisse sighed, an immense look of sadness for her son enveloping her features. She looked up and held Joseph's gaze before speaking quietly.

"He is heartbroken. He desperately wants her to join him here in Genovia but she won't. He's tried everything, and now with the child on its way…" Her Majesty faded out, shaking her head gently.

"I do not know what to do for him. The country, and parliament, must not learn of this so I can make sure of that. But otherwise I've just let him know that I'll support him with what ever decision he makes, and let him know that it is _his _decision to make; not mine, and not Rupert's. But it is still the hardest decision he has ever had to make," Queen Clarisse held up both hands either side of her, palms upwards.

"On one hand, he has the love of his life, and one chance to have a happy family with little to no complications. While on the other he has the love of his country and his desire to rule in his fathers place. His difficulty is having to choose between them."

Joseph nodded sadly, finally understanding what was really going on in the Royal family. He also realized that Phillippe must be suffering badly, especially at the thought of possibly losing his new found family.

"What would you like me to do?" Joseph asked simply, making eye contact with Her Majesty again.

"Ever the eager servant," she smiled warmly and thankfully.

Joseph just smiled back, awaiting her answer so he could have an excuse to speak with the Prince privately.

"I would like you to speak with him. Not make a decision for him, but help him understand that he has support from people around him. I know you have a lot of wisdom in these matters, and that you know what it is like to go on without loved ones," at this Queen Clarisse and Joseph shared a very knowing glance, "And that we _can_ still go on, no matter how much it may hurt at first."

Joseph nodded absentmindedly, thinking about how he would approach the topic with Phillippe, and how much he should share with him. All of it would probably be best if he wanted to rebuild the profound sense of trust they had once had. Yes, he would tell Phillippe everything about losing his family and loved ones, so then Phillippe can use that to help him make the decision.

"Does Prince Phillippe know that you are telling me this?" Joseph asked, deciding to o straight to the point.

"Yes he does. He actually asked me to inform you of what is going on. He seemed too distracted to do it himself," Her Majesty explained.

"I see…" Joseph replied quietly, staring at the wall behind his Queen as he concentrated on what he had to do.

"Thank you for informing me, Your Majesty. If you will excuse me, I will now go and speak with Prince Phillippe," Joseph said, bringing his gaze back to his monarch.

"Yes, of course," Her Majesty stated, standing to show he could go.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Joseph also stood, bowing his head gently.

Turning on his heel and walking to the door, Joseph was stopped as he reached for the door handle.

"Joseph?" Her Majesty asked from behind him.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked as he turned back to his Queen.

"I believe that now you are so trusted and immersed within my family, that I can allow you to just call me Clarisse. But only in private mind you," Queen Clarisse suggested with a smile.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Joseph answered immediately, feeling very honoured.

"What did I just say?" Clarisse chuckled, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Of course…Clarisse," Joseph replied, grinning at the strange feeling it created to be conversing with her so personally.

"Thank you, Joseph, and good luck," Her Majesty, no, _Clarisse_ said, turning and sitting back down on her soft chair.

Joseph just nodded before leaving to find Phillippe.

Walking down the corridor, Joseph mouthed the foreign name to himself.

_Clarisse._

How strange it felt on his tongue, but also how special. He really had accomplished a lot in the palace if he was now included as almost part of the Royal Family. Queen, _no_, _just_ Clarisse must count him as a true friend; a fact that warmed his heart more than he thought ever possible. But upon thinking about it, he didn't know what he would do without having her around every day of his life. She knew more about him than most at the palace, all except Carlos which was amazing as she knew about the same.

She had become one of his dearest friends whilst working here at the palace, but he would never admit it; not unless she asked.

But enough of that, he had to find Phillippe. He would try Phillippe's suite first and go from there…

Walking off down the corridor, Joseph received many frowns from all staff as to why he was grinning at such a deadly time.

'It's all thanks to _Clarisse_,' Joseph thought to himself with a satisfied grin as he walked along in peace.

She really is a remarkable woman.

**A.N: Ok so what do you think? I realize that you were probably expecting to receive more of Marama or sweet Rupert, but there just wasn't any room for either of them here in this chapter. Marama will not appear in this story much from now on, but there will be more sweet Rupert to come…he'll have his moment…But please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N: And look! Another quick update! I'm on a roll!**

**Chapter 16:**

"What can I do for you, Joe?" a depressed Phillippe asked from his chair in the library.

"You can sit up and listen to what I have to say, that is all," Joseph replied, growing annoyed with the Prince for being so uncaring.

"Joe, I've been lectured by Father, so I don't need it from you," Phillippe answered gruffly.

"Well, maybe if you started acting your age, and listen to what I have to say, you will find that it is not actually about you," Joseph snapped.

Phillippe looked up, shocked to hear Joseph speak to him in such a manner.

"What is it you are going to tell me then?" Phillippe asked in defiance.

"I am going to tell you about my life. About how I came to be here, now, standing in front of you," Joseph replied, clasping his hands behind his back and standing straighter.

"Why?" Phillippe frowned, sensing a catch.

"So you can then use my experiences to help in your own decision. Borrowing my experiences for yourself in a way I suppose," Joseph smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You're not going to make the decision for me?" Phillippe asked, eyebrows raised, his curiosity peaked.

"A man can only make his own choices, Phillippe," Joseph said seriously.

"Not everyone at the palace agrees with you there," Phillippe muttered darkly.

Joseph ignored the stab at King Rupert and waited for Phillippe to give him permission to speak.

"Well – " Phillippe started but the library door opened as Queen, no, _Clarisse_ walked in.

"Your Majesty," Joseph said immediately, bowing in her direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Clarisse asked, glancing at Joseph before looking to her son for him to answer.

"It is all right, Mother. Joseph, can she stay?" Phillippe asked, looking more a child than he ever had.

Joseph looked over to Clarisse briefly before he turned back to Phillippe.

"Certainly. She has heard most of this anyway, but I'm sure it'll help to have more support," He smiled, showing he accepted.

"Come sit with me, Mother. Joseph is about to share his life's story with me," Phillippe said, looking cheerful.

Clarisse sat down on the chair beside Phillippe's and waited in silence with her hands clasped upon her knee. She looked up at Joseph, indicating he begin.

"Now, all I ask is that you keep any questions you may have until the end, ok?" Joseph asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, sir," Phillippe replied with a grin. Clarisse nodded.

Joseph then proceeded to tell of his past. He spoke of all that occurred from as far back as he could remember. He went on for hours, late into the night, speaking of Diego (which Clarisse showed she remembered by the sad bowing of her head as Joseph mentioned him), of all his homes he had lived in, and even the death of his Mother, Isabel.

When speaking of Isabel, Joseph couldn't help but notice the tears pouring down Clarisse's face as she looked at him. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact that Joseph's past was breaking _her_ heart. She covered her mouth as he talked of holding his mother for the last time, and the words that she spoke to him.

But Joseph trudged on. He spoke of his happy university years, of the people he met and the friends he made. He then moved into another familiar area to Clarisse; the story of Solana and their lost baby, Luca.

Joseph watched Phillippe's expressions carefully here as this was the defining moment. This was where their lives were very similar.

He spoke of their quick wedding, their brief life together, before speaking quietly of Solana's still born child, Luca, and then her own death closely following. He watched as understanding dawned over Phillippe's face as he realized just how similar this was to his own life, but also how much worse it was. At least, if Phillippe was to leave his wife and child, then at least he would know they were still alive and well.

He could still see them in secret if he had to, and could still keep in contact. That is what Joseph wanted to portray to him, to tell him that it wouldn't be all that bad. But also that if he did choose to stay with them, then how wonderful it could truly be.

Joseph ended his life story by briefly telling of how he coped after the loss of his family, and where that had taken him now. He spoke of how it had definitely helped him later in life, including his ability to help and get to know both Phillippe and Pierre. He told him that through it all, he had learnt a lot. He had learned how to live by experiencing so much death around him.

"So much pain," Phillippe murmured hoarsely, shaking his head once Joseph had finished.

"Learning is not child's play; we cannot learn without pain," Joseph commented, finally sitting down on the couch opposite the Royals.

Phillippe smirked at Josephs comment.

"More Aristotle."

Joseph laughed lightly, shaking his head and sharing a knowing glance with Clarisse; King Rupert had often quoted Aristotle to his sons.

"I've only just realized what it truly means though," Phillippe muttered, deep in thought.

"Well, I will leave you now to think over what I have said, and you may approach me tomorrow morning if you need to discuss it further. Is that fine with you?" Joseph asked, showing he was willing to stay.

"Yes, thank you, Joseph," Phillippe answered distractedly.

"I too will leave you, dearest. But please don't stay up too much longer. It's already 2am," Clarisse spoke smoothly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her son's forehead.

"Yes, Mother," Phillippe rolled his eyes.

They all knew he would not be getting any rest tonight.

Joseph held the door open for Clarisse before following her out into the dimly lit corridor. He stepped up beside her and began the walk to her suite, silently offering to escort her there.

He had only just rounded the corner into the corridor that lead to the Royal suites when he noticed she had stopped just behind him.

Turning back to her, Joseph was shocked to find more tears pouring down Clarisse's face in earnest. He quickly stepped up to her and placed his hand on her arm, just below her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Clarisse?" Joseph asked with genuine concern.

"I'm sorry Joseph but that was just so sad. I can't believe just how much you have been through," Clarisse sniffed, not worried that she wasn't being Queen-like in Joseph's presence.

Joseph didn't know what to say; so he just nodded. What does one say to their monarch when they are crying over someone else's misfortune?

"It is nothing," Joseph smiled, trying to ease her overwhelming compassion.

"How can you say that?" Clarisse asked, shocked at his acceptance.

"Clarisse, I have dealt with it already. I have moved on from all the pain and suffering I have endured in my life, and I am now better off with having been through it. It made me who I am today," Joseph explained, smiling even more to show he was being honest with her.

"It's ok," he said simply, squeezing her upper arm slightly before dropping his hand.

Clarisse just smiled back at him, nodded, and then wiped her eyes before starting to walk down the corridor towards her suite, Joseph at her side.

"It seems to me that you have had some remarkable women in your life," Clarisse commented in a soft voice.

"Yes, I have. First my mother, then Marama and Solana, and now you," he commented quietly, a grin spreading over his face at the compliment to his monarch.

"Oh, Joseph, really," Clarisse retorted, turning to Joseph to see if he was sassing her.

"Yes, really, Clarisse," Joseph replied bowing his head slightly in respect.

"You really are a great Queen, and a wonderful Mother to both of your boys. It amazes me that you can do everything for your country whilst also meeting the needs and wants of your sons," Joseph commented, walking beside Clarisse until she stopped at her suite.

"Thank you, Joseph," Clarisse finally answered, seeming at a loss for words.

"My pleasure," Joseph replied before bowing and turning on his heel to go to his own suite. His feet were aching for him to lie down.

"Joseph?" Clarisse called from behind him as he moved off.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Joseph asked, turning back to her with his hands behind his back.

At Clarisse's look, Joseph chuckled.

"Sorry…Yes, Clarisse?"

"Thank you for speaking with Phillippe, it has helped a lot from what I saw," Clarisse said, smiling and nodding her thanks.

"Anytime, Clarisse," Joseph replied before walking off again towards a well deserved sleep.

He smiled to himself as he approached his door; Clarisse really was amazing and never ceased to surprise him with the depths of her heart. She was clearly a friend worth having.

But now was the time to sleep. Joseph couldn't help thinking that tomorrow was going to be quite a day, and that he would need to have a sharp mind. He would get as much sleep as he could before reporting to Her Majesty.

Tomorrow would just be another day that he will be offering his services as servant and friend.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, it was formally announced that Prince Phillippe was now going to work at his Fathers side until it was time for him to take the throne. He would become King instead of his older brother Pierre. Prince Pierre had now completely abdicated and was now preparing to serve in the church. A dream he had wanted to live his entire life.

Queen Clarisse appeared even happier to all the staff in the palace than she ever had before in her life and also seemed closer to her husband and sons than before Pierre's abdication. She put even more of her heart and soul into serving her country, and even gave many of the palace staff promotions that had taken a long time in coming. Everyone loved to be around the Queen these days.

And Joseph was as happy as ever. He had been informed that Carlo was to work close by Melas so he could take on more responsibility for the Palace security, as he was to take Melas' place in becoming Head of Security. Joseph was also informed that he would then be working immediately below Carlo as second in command. A promotion that Joseph had obviously seen coming but was still honoured to receive it.

So life at the palace moved on, with much happiness and improvement. All those at the palace fell back into their daily routines and felt comfortable where they were at as all the pieces fell into place. The Royal Palace of Genovia was definitely the place to be now. Even on King Rupert's bad days!

Little did they all know that pain and destruction was only around the bend…

**A.N: Well? What do you all think? Please send me a review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**1996**

Joseph stood as Clarisse swept into the dining room where Phillippe was waiting for his parents to join him for the mid-day meal. He had been waiting for 15 minutes and there had been no sign of them.

But upon Clarisse's appearance, Joseph almost wished he could wait a bit longer, as the look on her face clearly did not bode good news.

She was short of breath and had concern written all over her features.

"What is the matter, Mother?" Phillippe asked, also sensing something wrong and slowly rising from his chair.

"It's your Father," she said slowly.

"He is not at all well, and is unable to rise from bed today. I have called for the physician."

Phillippe frowned deeply before excusing himself and striding from the room.

Joseph stood to the side, unsure of what he should do as Clarisse stood there frozen to the spot and staring at where Rupert usually sits.

After some minutes, Joseph began to feel concerned for his Queen so approached her carefully.

"Clarisse?" he asked quietly, not wanting to startle her.

She turned to him slowly, blinking rapidly. Joseph couldn't see any tears evident in her eyes, but rather that her mind was miles away when he called to her.

"I think he's dying Joseph," Clarisse murmured before Joseph could say anything.

"How can you be sure?" Joseph asked, struck by how accepting Clarisse appeared to be in the matter.

"I'm not. It's just…a feeling I have. I know that what ever the physician has to say is not going to be good," Clarisse replied, still deep in thought.

"Well let us not presume things until we know for sure," Joseph stressed, placing his hand on her arm.

"We?" Clarisse asked, her eyes showing her fear as they bored into his.

"Yes, we, Clarisse. I will help as much as I can and I am always here if you need me," Joseph spoke earnestly.

Clarisse reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling with watery eyes.

"You are a true friend, dear Joseph," she spoke with equal earnest, before dropping her hand and walking back towards Rupert's suite, Joseph following closely.

OoOoOoOo

"King Rupert has clearly suffered a heart attack during his sleep. That is what has left him feeling extremely weak and very unwell," the physician explained to Queen Clarisse and Prince Phillippe.

"Is he going to be alright?" Phillippe asked his face ashen.

"It is difficult to say. He could improve if he continues to get plenty of rest, but it may take some time," the physician said apologetically.

"But there isn't much hope is there?" Clarisse asked bluntly, seeming to be the one in most control.

Joseph shared a shocked look with now Head of Security, Carlo. Queen Clarisse seemed to be handling this situation in a very strange way.

"Mother!" Phillippe scolded, shock written on his features also.

"I'm just clarifying the facts, and being honest," she replied sharply.

"I am afraid that there is only a very small chance that His Majesty will improve…I'm sorry," the physician said quietly, bowing his head in apparent sorrow for the Royal Family.

They all fell silent at this revelation, and quietly looked over at the closed door to His Majesties room.

OoOoOoOo

**1997**

"Joe, King Rupert is asking to see you," Joseph heard Carlo say into his ear piece.

"He wants to speak to me?" Joseph asked in disbelief, lifting his lapel to talk back.

"Yes, and you better be quick in getting here because he wants to talk to Prince Phillippe once he's spoken with you," Carlo ordered.

Running through the corridors, Joseph entered His Majesties suite to see Queen Clarisse and Prince Phillippe sitting in the lounge with grave faces. Clarisse looked up when Joseph entered and gave him a sad smile.

He returned the gesture before entering King Rupert's private chamber.

The light was extremely dim in the room, but Joseph could make out His Majesties form in the large bed, and Carlo standing just off to the side, waiting for instructions from King Rupert.

"Leave us," the King said in a very weak voice, waving his hand to Carlo.

Carlo looked slightly surprised by this but left anyway, leaving a _very_ surprised Joseph alone with His Majesty.

"Come here where I can see you, Joseph," King Rupert commanded, so Joseph moved up to the foot of his bed.

King Rupert was sitting up slumped against his pillows on the large bed. His features were grey and sickly, and there appeared to be no light or life in his eyes. He reminded Joseph very strongly of someone who was holding onto their last bit of life. King Rupert was obviously very close to the end of his life, therefore making clear why he had summoned his family to him.

"Joseph, I hope you don't mind me speaking so plainly, but it is clear you have come to be very dear to my family," Rupert began, holding up his hand so Joseph could not object.

"Phillippe seems to know a lot about you, and also seems to trust your word and advice what ever the occasion. He sees you as a true friend and guide in all walks of his life.

"Then there is Clarisse. My dear wife has often expressed her high regard of you in both your wisdom and your compassion. She clearly sees you as a close friend, and trusts you as much as any family member. Therefore, I ask that you stick close to my family within the next few weeks as they will be very difficult for them. Clarisse is not as strong as she would like all those around her to believe. She will need you now more than ever," King Rupert spoke passionately, even lifting himself up off his pillows slightly.

"You must promise me that you will always be there for her, even when she refuses all help from others around her," King Rupert demanded, holding his hand in a fist by his side.

"I promise, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, blown away by such an intimate request. He had no idea he was held to such high regard in the Royal family.

"Good. Now send in Phillippe; I don't think I have much longer," King Rupert gasped as he relaxed back in his bed of pillows.

Joseph nodded, bowed low before sweeping out of the room into the lounge where the others were waiting.

He came in to see that Clarisse and Phillippe were the only ones left in the room, with Carlo no where to be seen. Clarisse and Phillippe both stood expectantly as he stopped before them.

"King Rupert wishes to see you now, Phillippe," Joseph stated.

Phillippe took a deep breath before moving to walk around Joseph, but before he walked past him, Joseph placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be all right, Phillippe," he said earnestly, before releasing him and allowing him to go to his Father for the last time.

Joseph watched Phillippe close the door into his fathers' chamber before he turned on his heel and headed towards the door; he needed to find Carlo and help him prepare for the inevitable.

"Joseph?" a soft, broken voice called from behind him.

Joseph's heart broke when he turned to find Clarisse standing there, trembling with a tear falling graciously down her cheek. Her features were extremely pale and Joseph could feel the sorrow coming off her in waves.

She lifted her hand to him, her eyes begging him to go to her.

"Please don't leave me," she asked so quietly Joseph almost missed it.

Joseph smiled sadly before turning completely around and walking back over to her. He reached out and gently took hold of the hand she offered before raising it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"As you wish," he replied softly, helping her sit back down on the couch. He sat down beside her, keeping hold of her soft, cold hand.

They sat in silence for some minutes, just waiting for the inevitable. They waited for the moment to come that they were both dreading. They waited for the moment that would be so defining for the Renaldi family, and a turning point for the Crown and entire country of Genovia.

Then it came. There was a sudden anguished cry from the King's chamber and Joseph just knew in his heart that King Rupert had passed. He had moved on ahead of them all, leaving his family behind to carry on without him.

Clarisse gasped upon hearing the sound of her sons cry, and tears began to pour from her eyes. She squeezed Josephs hand tightly as she pressed her other hand to her mouth. Her trembling began to be more defined until she ended up shaking uncontrollably.

Joseph tried to comfort her the best he could by patting her hand, and rubbing small circles on her palm with his thumb. He then gave up all propriety as he remembered King Rupert's words and wrapped his arm around her back, easing her into his embrace. He held onto her, rocking her back and forth, and whispering soothing sounds into her ear as she mourned the loss of her husband.

She clung to him then, the first of many times that were to come for this Royal Family and for a wife of a great King and a Mother to a Compassionate Prince. She clung to him, trusting him completely to pull her through.

And he would.

Joseph would always be there for Clarisse, and not because it was King Rupert's last request of Joseph, but because Joseph knew in his heart that Clarisse needed him. It is something that Isabel Romero would want her son to do; so Joseph would do it.

Joseph Luca Romero would not be separated from his Queen from this day forth.

**A.N: So what do you think dear readers? Care to send me a review?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**1998**

It had been a few months since King Rupert's death, and the palace was getting into the new routine without their King. Prince Phillippe was preparing to be King now that his father had passed, and was only a month away from receiving the crown.

Phillippe had recovered from his fathers' death quite quickly, and had taken on all the duties that his mother, Queen Clarisse, did not have to deal with. Pierre had come home for a month to help with King Rupert's funeral, and to be there for his mother, Queen Clarisse, whilst Phillippe was busy preparing to follow all procedures necessary to take the throne.

What the country of Genovia didn't realize was that their Queen didn't need either of her sons during this time, as she had Joseph by her side at all times. Joseph had requested that he be assigned to Queen Clarisse at all times (except, of course, when they needed to sleep), and naturally his request was granted. The Queen was now Joseph's sole responsibility and he was in control of all her security. An arrangement that the Queen appeared to be pleased with, even though she did not verbally express it.

Everything was slowly grinding back into place, and life for the Royal family was getting back into a regular rhythm.

OoOoOoOo

"Joseph, could you please ask Olivia to bring me some tea?" Clarisse asked from her desk, not even raising her head from her papers.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, remembering the formal title in front of the Queen's new assistant, Charlotte.

Going through in to the next room, Joseph found Olivia and forwarded on Her Majesties request. He went back into Clarisse's office once Olivia had trotted off to do as asked.

Clarisse looked up from her papers as Joseph re-entered and accepted the nod from him that he had done as asked. She then put her head back down and continued reading, signing, and shuffling her papers, just as she had been doing for the past five hours.

"Charlotte, take these down to be mailed out, please, then find out when lunch is ready. I want to be able to eat with Phillippe today as I have hardly seen him this past week," Clarisse commanded, holding out the documents to her young assistant.

"Yes, ma'am," Charlotte replied, rushing over and taking the documents before scuttling out the door.

Joseph laughed softly once Charlotte had left the room, and approached Clarisse's desk. Clarisse looked up at him smiling, and dropping her pen for the first time in hours. Her hands were obviously feeling the strain as she massaged them thoroughly.

"Charlotte really is very efficient isn't she?" Joseph asked, smiling as he stood before her desk, hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm very glad to have brought her on board, she has definitely made a huge difference in my work load," Clarisse said casually.

"But you are still working yourself too hard, Clarisse. You have been at this for five hours straight without even a minute's break," Joseph said seriously, his concern showing in his features.

"Well, I am about to break for lunch," she replied defiantly, folding her arms.

"Not soon enough in my opinion," Joseph retorted, placing his palms on her desk, leaning down towards her, and frowning.

Clarisse's mouth twitched, then Joseph's, and then they both smiled suddenly and chuckled together.

"You were quite convincing for a moment there, Joseph," Clarisse said, still laughing softly.

"That's because I was being serious," he said, shaking his head at her stubborn behaviour and attitude.

"Oh, Joseph, don't be ridiculous! I can take care of myself!" Clarisse laughed, whilst shuffling her papers around again, putting them in specific piles.

"Clarisse, how many times – " Joseph began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He straightened up and stepped back from her desk, ignoring her shake of the head and amused gaze she sent in his direction.

"Come in," Clarisse called out happily.

"Lunch is being served now, ma'am, and Phillippe is waiting for you in the family dining room," Charlotte said, her voice warm but professional.

"Excellent!" Clarisse answered, standing up from her desk and straightening her clothes.

"Joseph, I think it is about time you had your own lunch break. I shall see you in an hour back here in my office," she commanded, her eyes twinkling in his direction.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Joseph replied overly smoothly and with a dramatic bow.

Clarisse just laughed and waved her hand at him as if to dismiss his ridiculous behaviour. Charlotte watched the two interacting with a stunned expression.

"Please excuse Joseph, Charlotte. He has been standing at attention too long," Clarisse chuckled; shaking her head before leaving her office with Charlotte on her heals.

Joseph laughed aloud to himself before also exiting her office and heading down to the kitchens to get him something to eat.

Perhaps he would also go for a brisk walk around the gardens to loosen up his tense muscles. He hated being cramped up in that office all day; it was just far too boring and uncomfortable. Perhaps he should request to be seated next time…but then again, he could just imagine Clarisse remarking on his age being the reason he needed to sit whilst on duty.

She was extremely witty when the occasion called for it; and with Joseph, the occasion always called for it!

OoOoOoOo

"There has been an accident…"

The words were replaying over and over in his head. _There has been an accident. It appears Prince Phillippe's car has slid of the road due to the ice and has rolled down a bank several hundred metres…_

Joseph tried to reorder his mind as he woke up the palace staff at 1am and informed them of what had happened. They were all in a state of shock but were prepared to be on full alert for any procedures that would need to be carried through.

He then demanded that a security team be put together and ready to depart as soon as possible. He would meet them at the scene, right after he wakes the Queen and informs her that her son has been in an accident.

It was definitely the hardest part, especially considering Joseph had no idea what state any of the passengers were in.

And why was Joseph now in charge? Because Carlo, their Head of Security, was also in the car that had just crashed, along with a driver and another security member. But it was the Prince that was most worried about; the Prince that was about to take the throne of Genovia.

Joseph beckoned to Charlotte to follow him before running towards Clarisse's suite to wake her.

He walked into her quiet, dimly lit suite and acknowledged the maids that had already set to work in preparing something for her to drink when she came out, and also with warming up the room. He passed them quickly with Charlotte on his heels, his sight set on the door opposite him.

Knocking gently before opening the door, Joseph swept softly into Clarisse's private chamber, not wanting to startle her. He walked up to the side of the bed, ignoring Charlotte's offer to wake her, and called to her.

"Clarisse?" Joseph called gently, kneeling down so he was level with her sleeping form.

"Clarisse you need to wake up," Joseph called as she began to stir.

"Joseph?" Clarisse asked blurrily, opening her eyes slightly and lifting a hand to rub her eyes gently.

"Joseph, what are you doing in here?" Clarisse asked, her voice and sight clearing as worry started to take over her features.

"Clarisse, you need to get up and come into your lounge as I must speak with you immediately," Joseph said in a hurried voice, stressing the urgency.

"Of course, I'll be there in a minute," Clarisse answered as she sat up.

Joseph left the room with Charlotte as Olivia entered to give any help that may be needed.

Clarisse exited her room only seconds later wrapped in her soft pink gown, and feet encased in warm slippers.

"What has happened, Joseph?" she asked in a concerned voice, her arms wrapped around her to fight off the chill.

"I'm afraid there has been an accident, Your Majesty," Joseph informed gravely, watching Clarisse very carefully for her reaction.

"It's Phillippe isn't it?" she asked bluntly, her face growing pale.

"Yes, ma'am. His car appears to have slid on the ice and rolled down the hill some metres," Joseph replied carefully, getting to the point.

Clarisse looked him dead in the eye, the fear evident in her features.

"What is his condition?" she asked, not breaking the eye contact.

"I can not say, but I am going to the scene myself in a matter of moments, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, his eyes asking her if that was what she wanted.

"For heavens sake, Joseph! Now is not the time for formal titles!" Clarisse snapped, clearly upset and distressed at the way the situation was unfolding.

Joseph gave up on propriety as he was suddenly standing before her with an expression equaling her own.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse, but I am just as lost as you are right now," Joseph spoke softly, not caring any longer if any of the others in the room overheard.

"Just go and make sure my baby is safe," Clarisse demanded, her voice cracking slightly, but her expression still reasonably calm. Joseph admired her strength in that moment, and how she managed to stay so collected before the others.

Joseph reached out and took her hand between both of his. He squeezed it gently whilst looking into her eyes.

"I will not rest until I have done all I can for him," He said passionately.

Clarisse lifted her other hand and squeezed his arm, the tears now evident in her eyes.

"Then go, now," she demanded, pulling both her hands away from him.

Joseph bowed his head before running from the room, down the corridor and out to his car waiting at the front of the palace.

He jumped in, and sped off towards the crash site with his heart in his throat.

"Dear God, let him be all right," he muttered to himself as he sped along as fast as he could in the conditions.

He has to be all right.

OoOoOoOo

There was debris everywhere he turned. It seemed as if half the limo had come off in its roll down the bank. Joseph looked over to the left as he got out of his car and noticed two bodies being covered up. Who they were, he did not know.

He ran over to the closest security member, and also the one in charge of the scene. A man they called Shades, apparently.

"Where's the Prince?" Joseph demanded, having to yell over all the noise at the scene.

"He's still in the car!" Shades yelled back, pointing over to what appeared to be the back half of the limo.

"And the others?" Joseph asked quickly as they headed over to where the Prince was being extracted from.

"The driver and security guard didn't make it," Shades replied sadly, pointing over to the two covered bodies at the top of the bank.

"What about Carlo?" Joseph asked, dreading the answer.

"He's down here with the Prince. I'm afraid he's still unconscious," Shades replied carefully, knowing how close Joseph was to Carlo.

They reached the torn apart limo, and started making their way through the rubble to where the rescue team was working. Joseph made it around the other side, bringing himself close to where Carlo was stirring.

"He's waking up!" a rescue member yelled back at him, recognizing that he was now in command.

Joseph rushed forward and looked into the wreck to where Carlo and Phillippe were tangled in their seats, side by side.

Prince Phillippe was already awake and looked over at Joseph with a dazed expression when he noticed him. He closed his eyes from a stabbing pain at the slight movement the rescue team was making, and groaned aloud.

Joseph was distracted when a bloody hand reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him roughly down. He came face to face with a now awake Carlo.

"Joe…" Carlo rasped as he pushed off the help the rescuers were trying to make.

"Joe it's too late…I – I," he coughed, blood spitting out and splattering on Josephs white shirt.

"Don't try to speak, Carlo, there are men here to help you now," Joseph choked out, in shock from all that was occurring so suddenly.

"Tell them to help the Prince, damn it! It's too late for me!" Carlo practically yelled, blood and spittle flying.

"Carlo how can you say that? You have woken up, you are talking –" Joseph began but Carlo cut him off.

"I have woken because you are here," Carlo said softly, his features relaxing as the look of pain faded.

"I have hung on so I can say goodbye, Joseph."

"No, Carlo, now is not your time!" Joseph spoke earnestly, above the noise of people yelling all around him, and ignoring the rescue member trying to push him aside.

"Everything has its time, Joseph. You should know that; your mother told you herself. It just so happens that my time is up. I have done what I needed to do in this life. I have accomplished all that I could," Carlo spoke softly, a smile playing on his lips.

"I want you to know that you are a great man, Joseph, and the best friend any man could hope for," Carlo said, pulling Joseph closer as his voice grew even softer.

"I can now go and meet your son, and wait with Solana for you to meet us again when your time is up," Joseph's eyes filled with tears at Carlo's words and he let them fall silently down his cheeks.

"I'm sure Diego, Luca and I can get up to plenty of mischief before you join us," Carlo whispered as his hand dropped from Joseph and hung limply at his side.

"Yes, I'm sure you will Carlo," Joseph choked out, wiping the blood from running into his best friends eyes.

The rescuers still hadn't managed to extract the Prince as Joseph looked over upon hearing Phillippe's pained cry. Phillippe looked up at him and reached out as if to beckon Joseph to his side. Joseph knew he had to go to him, so looked back to Carlo to tell him, but found his friend motionless and staring vacantly at the overcast night sky.

Joseph reached down, gently closed Carlo's eyes, before leaning down and pressing his forehead to his friends.

"Go in peace, Carlo. Be at rest and take care of my family; Mother will be pleased to see you," Joseph whispered, his tears dried as he accepted the painful truth.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Backing out of the wreck, Joseph let the rescuers past to get Carlo out and he headed around the wreck to the other side where Prince Phillippe was tangled and broken.

"Joe!" Phillippe called out in a cracked voice.

One of the rescuers turned upon hearing of Joseph's presence and stood to greet him. Joseph nodded in recognition.

"How does he look?" Joseph asked, his calm voice betraying what he felt inside.

The rescuer shook his head as he ran one of his bloody hands through his hair.

"There's no way…I mean I don't know how he's managed to stay with us this long…" he said, looking at a loss as to what to do next.

"Then let me speak with him," Joseph said, feeling numb all over.

The rescuer nodded before pulling all the others out of the wreck to let Joseph past.

Once they were out of the way, Joseph leaned in and knelt before Phillippe. He lifted his arm and took hold of Phillippe's outstretched bloody hand. Feeling his heart shattering, Joseph looked into the scarred face of a once handsome Prince. An image of Diego all those years came to mind but Joseph pushed it aside, concentrating on the man before him.

"Joe, I have been waiting for you," Phillippe said, his voice a strange bubbling sound; foreign to Joseph's ears.

"You as well?" Joseph replied before thinking and Phillippe smiled sadly before looking over at where Carlo had been. Phillippe's smile made tears spring to Joseph's eyes again as he saw how twisted it had become.

"You must be quite a man, Joe, if you manage to keep two men holding back death as they wait for you to come to them," Phillippe whispered harshly, his voice also beginning to fade.

Joseph smiled as tears began to pour down his face again; this young man can't be ready to leave his life already…

"I want you to know that you would have made a fine King, Phillippe. I am so very proud of what you have already accomplished, and am so pleased to see how well you have made it so far in life," Joseph said, his voice breaking every few words.

"And I have you to thank for most of it," Phillippe replied, attempting a grin.

"Just promise me that you will take care of Mother for me," Phillippe asked seriously.

"When have I not?" Joseph asked, trying to ease the pain of the situation.

Phillippe laughed slightly before he choked on the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"There is something else I need from you, Joe, another promise," Phillippe asked, grabbing desperately to Joseph's arm as he attempted to pull himself closer.

"Anything, my boy," Joseph said passionately.

"Mia…my daughter Mia…she turns sixteen in a few months but has no idea of who or what she really is. You must help her and guide her in my stead when she finds out. She is the only hope Genovia has left…" Phillippe begged, his voice growing fainter by the minute.

Joseph wrapped his hand around the one that Phillippe had glued to his arm.

"I swear, Phillippe, I will always be there for her. Both to protect and to guide, just as I was for you," he promised, knowing in his heart that he would always hold true to his words.

"I'm going now, Joe. I'm leaving you and Mother to go on without me. Tell Mother I love her so much, and that I'm sorry for causing her more pain," Phillippe said, his arms flopping down beside him on the tattered seat.

"I will, I promise," Joseph whispered, smiling comfortingly at the young, broken man before him.

"Look after her Joseph…stay with her…she needs you and you are the only one she listens to now…" Phillippe whispered, closing his eyes.

"I will, Phillippe…" Joseph promised as he grasped Phillippe's hand for the last time.

"Thank you…" he breathed, taking in a slow breath.

Letting the breath go, it hissed out between his teeth before he completely relaxed, his body falling limp.

He never drew breath again.

When his life had passed, Joseph let out an anguished cry as he pulled the Prince's body close. He hugged tightly to him as he cried aloud in his pain, rocking the body of the closest man he ever had for a son back and forth.

The people at the site fell silent in respect, many weeping in silence as Joseph's pain flowed out in wavering cries. He let out all his anguish of losing both dear friends in one night…he let the pain of the sudden events and the loss that all had suffered out in his cries and groans.

It was another painful lesson he was not prepared to take…

OoOoOoOo

Joseph sat in the car for a moment after it had stopped outside the palace. Shades had offered to drive Joseph back and he had not objected; he didn't think driving was possible in his condition.

But now that he was back at the palace, Joseph had the worst job of all that had occurred that night ahead of him. He had to inform Clarisse that her baby, her son, the Crown Prince of Genovia, had passed away. It was going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Dragging himself out of the car, Joseph looked down at his clothing. The white shirt he had hastily put on upon leaving the palace was now stained red with the blood of the two men he had just said goodbye to. His hands were also covered in blood, and no doubt his face also.

"I have to clean up before I go to inform Her Majesty," Joseph said automatically, looking over to where Shades stood on the other side of the car.

"Shades, I want to leave you in charge of everything else. Can you do that?" Joseph asked, not really caring if Shades agreed or not.

"I will be with Her Majesty, so can not be disturbed."

"Of course, Joe. I'll just inform the staff of what's going on and what to do now, before heading back out to the crash site," he informed Joseph, slamming the car door as he spoke.

There were many people gathered in the foyer of the palace, awaiting further orders or information on what had happened. No one had been back yet to inform them, so Joseph was the first one they saw when he pushed open the door and walked in.

Everyone fell silent when they first noticed him. He came in, covered in blood and walked through them all silently not making eye contact with anyone but just staring dead ahead. They all parted to let him through, choking back tears when they realized what it could mean. Once he had passed them, they all looked to Shades who had entered shortly after, and he proceeded to tell them of the disastrous events that night.

Joseph ignored them all, went to his room and threw all his clothes in the trash before quickly scrubbing his skin clean from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

He worked quickly and methodically so was soon heading back out of his suite and towards the one place he both longed and dreaded to be; Her Majesties suite.

Joseph stopped outside Clarisse's living room door as he took several deep breaths, calming himself the best he could before facing the inevitable.

Knocking softly, and then pushing the door open gently, Joseph entered the warm, quiet room to find Clarisse standing before the glowing fire with Charlotte and Olivia seated before her.

They all turned to face him when he entered, but Joseph avoided their gazes. Slowly lifting his eyes, he met those of Clarisse's as his eyes filled with more tears.

"Olivia, Charlotte, go on downstairs and Shades will give you further instructions. You will no longer be needed here," Joseph said quietly, holding Clarisse's gaze as her face paled dramatically and she wavered on her feet.

As the two younger women left the room and closed the door behind them, Joseph stood where he was, holding the gaze with Clarisse. They stood in silence for a moment before she finally spoke.

"No…not my baby…not my…Phillippe!" Clarisse gasped before her legs finally gave out beneath her.

Joseph dove towards her and caught her as she fell and wrapped his arms tight around the woman. They sat together upon the floor before the dying embers of the fire, and held to each other as if holding to the only life that either of them had left.

Clarisse was gasping for breath but not taking in any air; she was having a panic attack.

"Breathe Clarisse, take a deep breath!" Joseph urged as he rubbed large circles on her back.

She took in a sudden deep breath, choked on it, and then took another deep, calmer breath. She began breathing normally, but the oxygen also brought her to her senses.

"No Joseph, tell me he is all right…please," Clarisse begged, grasping his arms tightly and looking deep into his eyes for him to deny it.

"He held on for as long as he could, Clarisse. He tried but it was too late," Joseph croaked, tears falling down his cheeks in earnest as his face crumpled in the pain they were both feeling.

"No…" Clarisse cried, tears also pouring down her face as she lifted her hands and covered her face.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you so much, and that – "here Joseph choked on his own words, causing Clarisse to drop her hands and look to him for the rest of what he was saying.

"And that he is sorry for causing you more pain," Joseph finished hoarsely.

He watched as Clarisse's face crumbled, and the light fled her eyes before she let out a wild anguish filled cry, just as Joseph had done at the crash site. She collapsed against him, gripping the front of his clean shirt tightly in both hands as she pressed her face as hard as she could into his chest. Joseph wrapped his arms around her as tightly as they could both handle, before he pressed his cheek to the top of her head, letting their tears flow onto each other and mingle.

And that's where they remained, sitting on the hard floor, clinging to each other with all they had left, with Joseph's now silent tears and Clarisse's loud weeping. They held onto each other, sharing the little strength and hope they had left between them, and not wanting to let go.

They held to each other, sharing a common loss that they had not yet before felt together. They were united that night, in such a way that could never be severed for all eternity; they were united in their sorrow.

**A.N: _Sob_ I'm so sorry! _tears pouring down as heart breaks even more _I can't believe the pain I have put Joseph through! And now Clarisse…oh my dear sweet Clarisse…please send me a review…I need to be motivated to move on…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Joseph raised his head and looked towards the sunlight peeking around the curtains of Clarisse's suite. The sun had risen two hours ago, but the pair remained where they had been for the past hours since Joseph first arrived in the suite.

Clarisse's sobs had died down, but Joseph could still feel the tears soaking into his shirt front and wetting his skin. Joseph's tears had finally dried as he accepted the painful events that had occurred, and built up the courage to go on. It was, after all, just another painful loss in another chapter of his life. One that would have an effect on the greatest number of people than ever before in his life, but still more on the woman in his arms.

"Clarisse we need to move," Joseph croaked, his voice raw from the tears.

Clarisse muttered something incomprehensively, so Joseph took lead and began to shuffle around on the floor. He twisted his legs around until he was able to push himself up off the floor whilst still holding Clarisse in his arms. She groaned from the stiffness of her muscles as he led them slowly over to the couch.

Sitting down carefully, Joseph tried to untangle himself from Clarisse's hold, but she would not budge. Not having the heart to force her, Joseph just leant back on the couch, allowing Clarisse to stretch out slightly as she leant against him, her face still pressed into his shirt.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze slightly, feeling his lack of sleep catching up on him. They remained that way for about another half hour until Clarisse finally let go of his shirt.

She turned her head to the side, sighed deeply, and then wrapped her arms around his waist. Joseph looked down in surprise just to find Clarisse dozing off, her expression relaxed for the first time in hours.

He felt momentarily lost as a strange feeling for the woman came over him. He felt so protective of her, as he always had, but also a feeling that he would do anything for her; a feeling that he never wanted to leave her side. He didn't know where the feeling had come from, or whether it had been there the whole time, but looking down on the woman sleeping in his arms, Joseph knew that he would be with this woman for the rest of his life. Never would he let her suffer again.

Joseph was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door. Knowing that it would be important, Joseph began to rub Clarisse's shoulder and call to her so she would wake.

Clarisse's eyes fluttered open only seconds later and she looked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"What is it?" she gasped, sliding her arms out from around his waist and trying to sit up.

"Someone is at the door," Joseph replied softly, helping her sit before standing and going to the door himself, he rubbed a hand over his face as he went.

'_I must look terrible,' _Joseph thought to himself as he opened the door to reveal the palace physician; this man was all too familiar with the palace now.

"Ah, Joseph…Is Her Majesty awake? How is she coping?" the physician asked quietly, peering into the room before looking back at Joseph with concern.

Joseph opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Clarisse.

"I'm quite all right now, thank you," Clarisse said as she sat on the couch, straightening out her clothes.

"Is there anything I can get you, Your Majesty?" the physician asked gently as he walked in after Joseph offered.

"No thank you, I am fine. I think I will just get some sleep now," Clarisse replied, her voice calm and in control; it was her looks that betrayed her.

She looked terrible, to put it nicely. She was red faced, puffy eyed, and her clothes were all rumpled, not to mention how her hair was sticking up all over.

She was clearly _not_ all right but the point could not be forced.

"What about you Joseph? Is there anything that you need?" he then asked, turning to Joseph with a grave expression.

"Some sleeping pills would be great thanks," Joseph replied, looking towards Clarisse as he spoke. The physician got the point so handed over a small bottle of pills after shuffling through his bag briefly.

"Also Joseph, Charlotte wished me to inform you that a man named Shades is awaiting further orders from you. He is down in the security quarters," the physician said.

Clarisse looked up in confusion at this, ignoring the quiet good bye from the physician as he left them alone again.

"Where is Carlo?" she asked in a scared voice.

"He also did not make it. Along with the driver and young security guard," Joseph replied slowly, knowing he didn't have the chance to explain this to Clarisse earlier.

"Oh, Joseph," Clarisse said sympathetically, rising from the couch and moving towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him tightly as he pressed his face into her neck.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, even more tears falling down her stained face.

Joseph didn't reply, rather he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close and keeping his face pressed to her neck. He breathed in her scent, bringing life to his shattered heart, before lifting his head and stepping out of her embrace.

Leading her back over to the couch and small table, Joseph leant down and poured out a glass of water. Tipping out a small pill from the bottle, he held them both out to Clarisse.

"You didn't get those for yourself did you?" Clarisse asked as she accepted the pill and water from Joseph.

"I can not rest yet," Joseph explained, smiling slightly as he tried to ease her burdens.

Clarisse smiled back sadly before she downed some water and swallowed the pill. She placed the glass back down on the table and straightened up to face Joseph.

"Good. Now you can sleep for a while and get the rest you need. You will not have to do anything today but I'm afraid there will be plans to make tomorrow," Joseph explained sympathetically.

"Best get to bed then," she yawned, looking over to the door to her private chamber.

Joseph threw caution into the wind as he took her arm in his and led her to her room himself. He pushed into the dark room, led her to the bed, and then helped her out of her dressing gown, before pulling the covers back for her.

Clarisse smiled thankfully as she climbed into the bed and settled down. She rolled onto her side and looked at him in silence, her features unreadable.

Joseph smiled, said a quiet good night before heading back to the door.

"Joseph?" he heard Clarisse say from the bed. Turning around, he found her sitting up and looking at him fearfully.

"Yes, Clarisse?" he asked, heading back over to the side of the bed.

"How will I do it? How will I go on?" Clarisse asked, her fear showing through her eyes clearly as she spoke.

Joseph reached over, pushed her back down gently, covered her over again, and smiled down at her.

"We will get through this together. One painful day at a time," Joseph reassured her before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Pulling back, Joseph could see she was finally drifting off to sleep. Running a hand down her face, Joseph stood, left the room, and closed the door quietly behind him.

Walking out of the suite and into the corridor, Joseph came across Olivia heading towards the Queens suite.

"Her Majesty is sleeping now, Olivia, but you should stay close by in case she needs you," Joseph instructed, still walking towards his own suite.

Going in briefly, Joseph splashed his face with water before changing his shirt again and heading straight back out.

He had work to do, people to give orders to, and plans to make. Today was going to be a long day but he would not rest until all that needed to be done was done.

OoOoOoOo

Two months later the Genovian Royal plane was landing in San Francisco with Her Majesty Queen Clarisse on board. She was in town for business, what that business actually was, no one but the Royal staff knew.

As she walked off the plane, the Head of Security, Joseph, could be seen glued to her side as usual. He appeared to have not left her side throughout all the events that had taken place in Genovia since the death of Crown Prince Phillippe. It was rumored that the man never slept, ate, or rested; but of course no one could believe something like that. He was only a man after all.

Queen Clarisse's now trademark appearance was not missed as she walked to her limo and entered it with Joseph's assistance before he took the front passenger seat. She was completely dressed in black with the only colour that of a small red design on her scarf which was wrapped around her neck. Her face was blank and expressionless as she ignored the many reporters near by. She was every bit the harsh, cold Queen that she was now said to be. No longer could the happy bubbly Queen Clarisse be seen…only her shell remained and Joseph protected it with his life.

Who knew what her presence in this city could mean?

**A.N: Ok readers and reviewers, savor this chapter as it will be the last one you see in about a week. I'm going on holiday so won't be able to update until I get back. But when I do update, it will be set AFTER the time of the first Princess Diaries and FULL of romance! Yes! It's finally on its way! So might I suggest you watch the movie before reading my next update?**

**Please send a review my way as that will give me a happy send off for my holiday! Pretty please?**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: I'M BACK! My holidays are almost over so I'm back in my flat and ready to study. But first I must finish this story! **

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed the last few chapters I posted before I left, and for all the lovely comments. I will try to reply to those that I haven't already replied to, but to be honest, I can't remember who I replied to before I left! But I will do my best.**

**By the way, I was especially pleased (and deeply touched) to see new reviewers. It was so good to hear from you! Thank you very much!**

**Chapter 21:**

To the public eye, Queen Clarisse appeared to have changed dramatically since her visit to San Francisco. Most believed it was due to her developing relationship with the new Princess, that she had found something to live for again. They believed it was all due to their meeting that the once cold Queen had begun wearing colour again, and appeared to be always smiling. Every Genovian citizen said that Princess Amelia was clearly the best thing that had ever happened to their beloved Queen, so they accepted her immediately; clumsiness and all.

But what the public didn't see, and didn't know, was the other person. They didn't realize that it wasn't all thanks to the Princess after all; it was actually a man.

Joseph had been by Her Majesties side ever since Prince Phillippe passed away. He was the one who saw her pain for what it really was and helped her through. He was the one who told her she had been 'wearing black too long'; he was the savior that only Her Majesty could see. Everyone else was too busy looking at what the obvious answer could be, and not the real meaning behind it.

Yes, Princess Mia had helped Queen Clarisse get over her sons death, and had brought a long forgotten family member back into her life to love. But Princess Mia wasn't the one who held the Queen in her arms as she cried bitterly, mourning the loss of loved ones; she wasn't the one who helped carry all the burdens of Her Majesty. No, it wasn't the Princess, it was Joseph.

Joseph was the one who held the Queen when she wept, who was there when ever the Queen cried out, and who was the one to take each of her burdens and placed them upon his own shoulders. He was the one responsible for the uplifting of Her Majesties spirit.

But this would remain unseen by the public; for now…

OoOoOoOo

_It was then that I realized what Pemberton had been trying to tell me. The pain is swallowed in peace, and grief in glory._

_He had been a guardian. He had known the pain and grief that now stood before me, and he wanted me to know that it would be all right. That, in the end, the pain of my guardianship would be redeemed, any grief I suffered would be swallowed in the glory to come. Ultimately, the blessing would be far greater than the burden._

Joseph smiled and closed the book once he had read the rest. He felt so moved by the story he had just read, as it had fed even more hope into his soul. He held the book in his hands as he laid his head back against the large library chair, and closed his eyes.

He was reflecting on the story when he heard the door open. A familiar woman's voice pulled him from his thoughts as she spoke to someone beside her.

"I am sure you will find something suitable in here, my dear," Clarisse said to the young woman beside her.

"Oh, Joe! I'm sorry did we interrupt?" Mia asked, no longer the awkward girl she was only months previously.

She had been living in the palace for two weeks now, and had adjusted to being a princess very well, in Joseph's eyes. She was growing to be quite a remarkable young lady.

"Not at all," Joseph replied, putting the book aside and giving both women his full attention.

"Grandma was just showing me where to get a good riveting read around here," Mia explained, beginning to look along the shelves as she ran her palms along the many spines.

"I see," Joseph smiled, sharing an amused glance with Clarisse as she sat down on the small couch opposite.

She graciously intertwined her fingers and placed them upon her lap as she leant back comfortably and sighed. To Joseph she appeared to be glowing with happiness, a sight that warmed his heart to the core.

'It's about time too!' he thought to himself, as they maintained eye contact, their smiles unfaltering.

It wasn't until Mia walked between them that their contact broke, and their attention was brought back to the young Princess.

"I don't feel like reading now," Mia sighed dramatically, flopping down on the couch beside her grandmother.

Clarisse and Joseph laughed softly at this, and Clarisse reached out and stroked her granddaughters' hair lovingly as Mia leant into her embrace.

"Do you ever get a break, Joe?" Mia asked suddenly, causing Clarisse to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm having a break right now," he said with much amusement.

"No, I mean, do you ever get to leave the palace? I only ever see you here and you seem to always be around. Don't you have family of your own?" Mia asked blatantly, her expression curious.

"I once had a family of my own but the palace is my home now," Joseph answered simply, catching the brief apologetic look from Clarisse.

"Oh," Mia replied, but her expression showed she was not satisfied.

Joseph did not have to wait long before the inevitable question came.

"What happened to your family?" Mia asked quietly, snuggling up to her grandmother even more, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"They passed away many years ago now, before I even came to work at the palace," Joseph replied kindly, understanding the young woman's curiosity.

Joseph could see that Mia wanted to ask more questions so he just carried on before she asked.

"I was married in Spain to a beautiful young woman by the name of Solana. We were married for a few years before she passed away in childbirth. I lost both my wife and stillborn Luca on that day, leaving me once again alone in this world," Joseph explained, watching the tears form in Mia's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Joe," Mia whispered, her eyes showing she truly meant it.

"Thank you," Joseph replied, "But I have since moved ahead in life and no longer mourn them."

Clarisse smiled at him knowingly at this, remembering their discussion on the matter some years before. She knew exactly what he meant.

"I think that's great you can now move on so easily, I mean, I never even met my dad but somehow I can't get over the fact that he's gone; I'm never going to meet him," Mia mumbled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Joseph looked to Clarisse as her eyes widened in shock and met his. She was momentarily stunned before she spoke.

"He loved you very much, Mia, and I know he would be just as sad for not getting to meet his girl," Clarisse explained softly, her chin quivering softly as she fought the tears.

"Really?" Mia asked, looking up with large round eyes.

"Yes, really," Joseph replied, taking over from Clarisse after catching her lost watery gaze.

Mia looked to Joseph and fell silent, believing his words but still wishing for more.

"I was there when your father passed away, Mia, I was there holding his hand," Joseph revealed, feeling that now was the time to tell these women what had happened.

Mia looked up, surprised, whilst Clarisse locked her gaze on Joseph's face, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"He made me promise him something; two things actually. One was that I would take care of his Mother, always protect her, and be there for her always," Joseph explained, gazing into Clarisse's heart broken but touched eyes.

"And the other was that I protect and guide his daughter Mia, and always be there for her just as I was for him," Joseph finished, transferring his gaze to the silently weeping young woman clinging to her grandmother.

"I have held to both to this day, and will continue to do so for the rest of my life," Joseph promised, his words rising to Phillippe as a renewal of his promise.

"Thank you, Joseph," Clarisse murmured as she held Mia tight to her side, allowing a single tear to slide down her porcelain cheek.

Joseph just nodded, smiling comfortingly at the two women before him.

All three remained silent for some moments before Mia sniffed loudly and sat up, pulling slowly out of her grandmothers' embrace.

"Thanks Joe," she sniffed, smiling happily at him.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed now," Mia then stated, rising to her feet and straightening her clothes. For a moment she looked like a younger, more vulnerable version of Clarisse; Joseph kept the comment to himself.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Clarisse asked, not rising from the seat.

"No I'm all right, Grandma," Mia smiled, bending down and kissing her upon the cheek before straightening and heading for the door.

"Goodnight," Mia called softly, opening the door silently.

"Goodnight," Joseph and Clarisse chorused, falling silent once she had left.

Joseph looked across to Clarisse and took in her disheveled, tear stained appearance; it suddenly struck him how truly beautiful she was. But then, hadn't he always known that?

Clarisse sat in silence, her head tilted back as she swept a delicate hand over her closed eyes, and down the side of her face.

This simple action stirred a strange emotion in Joseph, a feeling that he wanted to explore by reaching out and touching her face. An action that he held himself back from making.

'What is happening here?' Joseph asked himself mentally, as he watched the woman with renewed interest.

The feelings that he could feel surfacing were so old, yet so new that he had trouble understanding them. Were these feelings real? There was no doubt. Was this really how he felt for the woman before him? He knew that he did, and always had in some way, but never before realized it.

Was he truly in love with Clarisse?

There was no doubt in his mind, heart or soul. No matter how much it shocked him, he knew that he loved this woman before him and had for a long time; before he even realized.

"I am glad you have told me of Phillippe's words, Joseph," Clarisse said quietly, drawing Joseph back to the present.

"It is how he would have wanted it," Joseph replied with new warmth.

Clarisse just nodded, gasping slightly from her sorrow, the smile remaining on her lips despite her apparent pain.

The pair remained silent and unmoving for a moment more before Joseph spoke.

"I would have done what he asked whether he made me promise or not. He didn't even need to say it for me to know what I must do," Joseph replied passionately, his own eyes brimming not only from this revelation, but from the revelation of his heart.

"I know, Joseph; I know," Clarisse choked before covering her eyes and submitting to her tears.

Joseph stood quietly and was sitting by her side in an instant, pulling her into his strong embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lay her head upon his shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"I will never leave you, Clarisse," Joseph whispered, rocking the silent woman slightly, holding onto her even though her tears were no longer falling.

Clarisse didn't say anything as she sat up slightly and smiled at him, running her hand down his face. Joseph caught the hand before it fell and lifted it to his lips. He placed a light kiss on her hand before turning it over and placing a kiss on her palm.

Looking up, Joseph found himself drowning in her gaze. Her eyes were searching his face, her look one of revelations but also slight fear.

Did she feel the same?

"You know, you have always been more than just my Queen," Joseph spoke softly, lifting his hand and wiping one of her tears away with his thumb.

Clarisse's look was questioning.

"You have always been a friend, a dear friend," Joseph explained, making Clarisse smile with agreement.

"But I have only just realized that it is more than that. You are more to me than just a friend," he said, searching her eyes for a reaction.

"What are you trying to say Joseph?" Clarisse asked, her expression growing wary.

"I am saying that I love you, Clarisse, more than I ever thought possible," Joseph revealed, feeling his love flow out as his heart burst upon his words.

Clarisse's eyes widened as her expression showed great wonder, and she appeared to be happily surprised by his confession of love. She lifted her hand as if to take hold of his face but suddenly faltered.

Joseph watched in horror as she dropped her hand, her expression changing to rejection as she jumped to her feet and looked down on him in shock.

"No Joseph, you mustn't!" Clarisse gasped out, stepping back from him.

"Do you not love me Clarisse?" Joseph asked simply, hurt by her reaction but not moving to his feet.

"I – I – Joseph please…" Clarisse stuttered, fresh tears rising to the occasion.

"Tell me Clarisse," Joseph pleaded, feeling her slipping away from him for the first time in his life.

"No!" she gasped, before turning and swiftly leaving the library.

Joseph sat alone once more, his head in his hands, the hope he felt previously lost in the confusion of his heart.

What had he done?

Joseph groaned slightly at his stupidity for moving so fast, and pushing her in such a way. He would just have to go to bed and sort it all out in the morning.

Lifting himself wearily from his chair, Joseph moved off to his own suite to end a night of mixed feelings and emotions.

**AN: Angry with me? Then please review and let it all out! (By the way, the book Joseph was reading is called 'The Mystic Rose' by Stephen Lawhead.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Joseph could not sleep.

It was a fact that he hated to admit but should have seen coming. After all, how could one sleep after having such a night? How could one's body rest when their heart, mind and soul are in such unrest and confusion? Surely the expectation was bordering on stupidity.

So Joseph turned on his bedside lamp, climbed wearily out of bed and threw on his clothes. He stood in the middle of his room for a while trying to figure out what he could do when his eyes fell upon his guitar perched in the corner.

He had taken some lessons when he was at University and had kept it up since then. Although he hardly ever played, it was there when ever he needed some release from too many thoughts.

Now was such a time.

Picking his guitar up, Joseph pushed out the double doors to his balcony and sat down on the cold hard seat under the moonlight. He shifted around slightly, looking up briefly at the stars above before looking down to tune his instrument.

He plucked a few strings, humming along to get each string tuned before placing his hand over all the strings together and closing his eyes. He sat and just breathed deeply, letting his breath flow out in white clouds before a song came to mind. He had heard it a couple of times before, but never played it.

Somehow the words and the chords just came to him as he opened his mouth.

"_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?  
And would you save my soul tonight?"_

Joseph opened his eyes and looked to the heavens as his voice grew stronger, and his hands moved faster.

_"Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight…"  
_

A single, starlit tear slid down his pained face as Joseph closed his eyes.

"_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away"_

Eyes opened, knowing that although his heart had just been broken after only just being found again, he would remain by her side forever.

"_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight"  
_

His heart clenched as the vision of his new found love fled from him, denying all that his heart knew was true.

"_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away"_

Letting all of his emotions go, Joseph put his all into the song and just sang what his heart was crying out to Clarisse.

_"Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care, you're here tonight"  
_

_  
"I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away"  
_

_  
"I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away"_

__

"I can be your hero…"

Falling silent as his hands slowed and stopped strumming, Joseph slumped onto his guitar, burying his head in his arms.

Letting the tears fall, and listening to the night sounds around him, Joseph was startled to hear a sound that pierced his heart.

Someone was weeping.

Joseph jumped to his feet when he heard the sound even clearer; it wasn't just anyone.

Placing his guitar down on the seat, Joseph then proceeded to run down his balcony steps and into the moonlit gardens where he began to search for the woman.

Coming into a clearing not far from his balcony, Joseph stopped in his tracks.

"Clarisse?" he called softly, not wanting to scare her away again.

She was sitting on the cold, crisp ground slumped against the side of the fountain that sparkled in the darkness. She was only a couple of metres before him and he could only just make her out.

"Joseph," Clarisse moaned, lifting her head and stretching her hands out to him.

Rushing to her side, Joseph fell down beside her and took the hand that she was offering him. He held to her hand and sat quietly, waiting for her to speak, but longing to take her in his arms and never let her go.

"Joseph, I'm so sorry," Clarisse choked out between her tears, allowing him to see her in such a vulnerable state.

After all, he was no stranger to her tears.

"I heard you singing and it just – it broke my heart Joseph," Clarisse wept, lifting his hand and pressing his rough skin against her smooth, wet cheek.

Joseph lifted his other hand and smoothed her hair away off her face, before cupping her cheek.

"Why did it break your heart Clarisse?" Joseph asked, knowing he was stepping on dangerous ground.

Clarisse looked at him, her face so lost, vulnerable, confused, and longing. All her emotions playing out on her features at the same time, clearly showing the inner turmoil she was facing.

"Because it was so true…it was so honest," Clarisse answered quietly, the confusion fading and the truth beginning to seep through.

"How?" Joseph asked just as quietly, his voice almost cracking.

"It was so obviously expressing just how you are feeling; exactly what you said in the library…and…exactly how…" she tried but her fear took over again, stopping her from confessing the truth.

"Say it Clarisse, please…" Joseph pleaded, stroking her face with his free hand and squeezing her hand slightly with the other.

Clarisse looked at him, watching a tear slip down his cheek slowly before looking back up and searching his eyes. Her chin was quivering and the tears continued to flow as she freed her hand and reached up to wipe the tears from his face. She took his face in both her hands, and pulled him down to place a wet kiss upon his forehead.

He closed his eyes upon the contact and took a deep breath, savoring the feelings swirling in his heart. He opened his eyes again when she pulled back and found himself looking into clear, tear filled blue eyes.

The confusion was gone, completely taken over by the truth that now ruled her expression.

"It was exactly how I feel inside about you," Clarisse confessed, a smile working its way onto her beautiful face.

Joseph remained silent, not believing that he had heard her right, but knowing in his heart that things would never be the same again.

"Do you mean…?" Joseph stuttered, happily shocked by her honesty.

"I love you," she smiled, slipping her hands off his face and taking hold of both of his hands in hers.

"Oh, Clarisse," Joseph murmured, releasing her hold and passionately taking her face in his hands.

No words were spoken as their hearts finally met and intertwined. They looked into each others eyes as their hearts and entire beings finally admitted to the love that had grown so strongly between them.

Their love was not a love that stuck itself together quickly upon first sight of each other, but rather a love that formed over time. It was a love that came from experience together, and understanding of who the other person was. It was created through time as it slowly wove together, forming strong unbreakable bonds that needed all that time to form.

Their love had formed a strong coil around both of them and was now pulling together as they confessed it to each other. It was _true_ love.

Looking into each others eyes, a new light could be seen. It was their sparks of love flickering into a flame that would soon burn strongly for all to see. They looked into each others eyes, and soon gravitated together.

Joseph closed his eyes as their lips met in their first kiss.

Never had he felt anything like this before. This kiss showed their love to each other in a way that words could not express. It was another complete bond that they formed in a matter of moments but was still as strong as the others that had taken years to form.

Although Joseph had loved Solana, it didn't compare to the love he had with Clarisse. It was different; somehow, it was a stronger, deeper, more powerful love than he had ever before felt.

Smiling against her lips, Joseph deepened the kiss as he slipped his hands down to her shoulders. He pulled her close to him as they shared their love in a way that neither had seen coming. They poured out all their love and devotion in the kiss, clinging to each other on the cold hard ground.

Joseph pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to see a glowing Clarisse. The joy was practically flowing off her as she leant back and gazed into his eyes. They sat for what felt like hours, just gazing at each other happily.

"Wow…" Joseph finally breathed out, followed by a small chuckle.

"My thoughts exactly," Clarisse replied with the warmest smile Joseph had ever seen.

Suddenly feeling the discomfort of the cold, hard ground, Joseph shifted around and pulled them both to their feet.

They had only just straightened when Clarisse stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her face into his neck, before sighing deeply. Joseph wrapped his own arms around her shoulders, holding her close and breathing in her scent.

Without any words, they began to sway together gently. They moved apart slightly as their moves became more defined.

Without music, without words, they began to dance. The steps were entirely their own as they twisted, dived and moved together as one. They never broke contact as they moved around the small clearing in the cold Genovian palace garden, in the early hours of another day.

They were in love; truly, deeply, honestly and completely.

**AN: Well?**

**The song was called 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"Perhaps you should have lessons, Mia," Joseph heard Clarisse say as he entered the ballroom.

He had been heading down to Clarisse's office when he had heard the soft sounds of someone playing a piano. And knowing that the palace ballroom had a grand piano, he turned down the corridors to the sound.

"Am I not too old?" Mia asked Clarisse just as Joseph walked into the room.

Clarisse was sitting before the piano playing a nondescript tune as she spoke to Mia who was leaning on the side looking over the keys at Clarisse. They both looked up upon his arrival but Clarisse continued to play.

"Good morning Your Majesty, Highness," Joseph bowed to each slightly in turn.

Clarisse smiled warmly, reminding Joseph of last night, but looking to Mia he found her frowning with annoyance.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Mia?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Ah yes, I forget," Joseph laughed coming to stand near the pair at the piano, and watching Clarisse's hands move deftly over the keys.

"But I have to say that you are not at all too old to learn to play the piano. I myself didn't learn to play the guitar until I was eighteen," Joseph added, still watching Clarisse's hands.

"Really?" Mia asked, looking hopeful.

"Joseph is actually very talented at playing the guitar; I've heard him myself," Clarisse praised, looking up into his face as he smiled his thanks.

"Ok…then I guess that I _would_ like to learn the piano," Mia beamed, looking from Clarisse to Joseph, then back again.

"But I don't think I will ever be able to play as well as you, Grandma," Mia added, sighing dramatically and placing her head on her arms as she continued to lean on the piano.

"Give it time, Mia," Clarisse replied, smiling reassuringly at her granddaughter.

"How many songs do you know Grandma?" Mia asked with much of her usual curiosity.

"Request one and we'll see if I can play it," Clarisse suggested.

"Ok then, what about…'All My Life' by KC and Jo Jo?" Mia asked, her smug expression showing she knew it was impossible her grandmother would know it.

Clarisse just smiled and began to play the song requested; flawlessly.

"What! How could you know that?" Mia asked, very shocked to say the least.

"I've heard you playing it yourself in your suite, and the title is always announced before it plays," Clarisse explained simply, playing the tune with a smile.

"Ok…what about 'Distant Sun' Brooke Fraser's version?" Mia asked after a short pause.

"Ah yes, good song," Joseph murmured as he moved closer to the piano, leaning against the side opposite Mia.

Clarisse just smiled as she began to play the tune (again flawlessly) and looked expectantly to Mia for the next request.

"Joe!" Mia suddenly exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yes Mia?" Joseph asked, noticing Clarisse had stopped playing.

"Could you go and get your guitar? Then you and Grandma can play something together!" Mia asked, holding her hands in a pleading fashion.

"I don't think –" Joseph began but Mia cut him off.

"Just do it Joe or I'll get Grandma to order you to do it!" Mia huffed, hands on hips.

"Yes Your Highness," Joseph laughed, sharing an amused glance with Clarisse.

Turning swiftly, Joseph left the room in search of his guitar to please Her Royal Highness, and leaving Clarisse to continue to play in his absence.

OoOoOoOo

Upon reentering the ballroom, Joseph could hear Clarisse playing passionately as she sang along.

He paused in the doorway and let her play the song out, listening to the words as they flowed towards him.

"_Just like the glorious northern star you guided me  
Shining a light of pure tranquility  
To a secret place where no-one else could go  
Free to reveal the things I never show  
_

_  
Strong like a symphony  
You protected me  
From reality  
_

_  
Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe  
Somewhere to call my sanctuary  
Here in the dark I can be strong  
Knowing that nothing can hurt from now on  
Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe  
Somewhere to call my sanctuary  
Closer to the sun  
To your heart I run  
_

_  
I was deserted like the moon is at the dawn  
I never thought I'd ever find a place so beautiful  
All my heart was falling like a stone  
Deep into an ocean vast and colourful  
_

_  
Strong like a symphony  
You protected me  
From reality  
_

_  
Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe  
Somewhere to call my sanctuary  
Here in the dark I can be strong  
Knowing that nothing can hurt from now on  
Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe  
Somewhere to call my sanctuary  
Closer to the sun  
To your heart I run  
_

_  
One step on the horizon  
A safe place up on the mountain  
So far away from chaotic life_

Clarisse looked up here and caught Joseph's eye. She held his gaze for the remainder of the song, an oblivious Mia at her side.

_Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe  
Somewhere to call my sanctuary  
Here in the dark I can be strong  
Knowing that nothing can hurt from now on  
Somewhere to love somewhere to breathe  
Somewhere to call my sanctuary  
Closer to the sun  
To your heart I run."_

Clarisse repeated the chorus again before her hands slowed down and she came to a stop.

"Wow Grandma…that was amazing," Mia complimented, pleasantly surprised.

"My thoughts exactly," Joseph commented, walking into the room, guitar in hand.

"Yay! Now you can play something together! I don't care what it is," Mia was clearly excited as she jumped up and down like a child receiving candy.

Joseph carefully took his guitar from its case, tuned it quickly before setting himself up beside Clarisse at the piano.

"Until?" Joseph asked, looking expectantly to Clarisse.

"Key?" Clarisse asked in response.

"B minor," Joseph smiled, strumming the chord out.

She just nodded, placing her hands above the keys of the grand piano before looking back to him to start them off.

Joseph began to play, soon joined by Clarisse as they started a smooth quiet song, each concentrating on their own instrument. Mia remained silent as she listened to them play. However she gasped with delight when Joseph began to sing along also.

"_If I caught the world in a bottle_

_And everything was still beneath the moon_

_Without your love would it shine for me?_

_If I was smart as Aristotle_

_And understood the rings around the moon_

_What would it all matter if you loved me?_

_Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still_

_With a million dreams to fulfill_

_And a matter of moments until the dancing ends_

_Here in your arms when everything seems to be clear_

_Not a solitary thing would I fear_

_Except when this moment comes near the dancing's end_

_If I caught the world in an hourglass_

_Saddled up the moon so we could ride_

_Until the stars grew dim, Until..._

_One day you'll meet a stranger _

_And all the noise is silenced in the room_

_You'll feel that you're close to some mystery_

_In the moonlight and everything shatters_

_You feel as if you've known her all your life_

_The world's oldest lesson in history_

_Here in your arms where the world is impossibly still_

_With a million dreams to fulfill_

_And a matter of moments until the dancing ends_

_Here in your arms when everything seems to be clear_

_Not a solitary thing do I fear_

_Except when this moment comes near the dancing's end_

_Oh, if I caught the world in an hourglass_

_Saddled up the moon and we would ride_

_Until the stars grew dim_

_Until the time that time stands still, Until..."_

Joseph then strummed the short ending to the song, finishing in perfect timing with Clarisse.

They looked to each other with a smile, silently thanking each other before turning to Mia to see her reaction.

"Far out, Joe…I was going to say 'don't quit your day job' but after hearing that…maybe you should. You could easily make money from that voice!" Mia smiled, shaking her head in amazement.

"Thank you, Princess," Joseph gave her a dramatic bow, smiling broadly.

Clarisse chuckled lightly, interlinking her fingers before placing her hands graciously upon her knee.

Mia shook her head suddenly, and straightened.

"I'm going to ring mom and tell her all about how I'm going to learn an instrument! She'll be so excited for me!" Mia bubbled out, talking much too fast in Clarisse's opinion. But she just let it pass, nodding to the young woman instead.

"Thanks Grandma! See you later!" Mia almost shouted as she bounded from the room, full of energy and enthusiasm.

"I almost have to physically restrain that young lady," Clarisse murmured once she and Joseph were alone.

Joseph laughed as he placed his guitar back in its case, closing it and leaning it against the piano. Clarisse sat quietly and watched him as he approached her silently but his eyes saying so much. He ran his hand along her shoulders as he moved around her to sit on the seat beside her, both before the piano but only having eyes for each other.

Clarisse's smile faltered slightly as a look of concern came over her face when Joseph reached up and cupped her cheek lovingly.

"What if someone happens to walk in Joseph?" she asked, looking over to the doors before turning back to him.

"We could stay far apart and not take this moment, not use it to share our love; but what if no one comes and we are not disturbed? Would it not then be more time lost?" Joseph pointed out, dropping his hand to her shoulder before running his hand down her arm to take her hand.

Clarisse gave him a glowing, love filled smile before leaning forward and cupping his cheek also.

"You are right Joseph, as always," she said warmly before leaning forward and kissing him softly upon the lips.

Joseph took a quick, happily surprised breath through his nose before kissing her back. Pulling back slightly, Joseph ran his hand down the side of her face, letting his fingertips linger on her lips. Her eyes sparkled in the late morning light of the ballroom as her lips turned up in a smile. It was an expression she had begun to show often in his presence. However, this time there was a hint of amusement.

"Better not leave that there," Clarisse murmured, pulling out a delicate handkerchief and proceeding to wipe Joseph's lips. Joseph chuckled when he realized what had happened.

"Mia would probably think I had taken her seriously, quit my day job and found a new career in cross-dressing," Joseph joked, allowing himself to be cleaned up.

Clarisse laughed lightly, folding up her handkerchief and putting it away. She then proceeded to touch up her own lips, making herself 'presentable'.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment, longing for more time together but knowing they had already put their duties off for too long already. Duty called, and they would answer it, even if reluctantly.

"I really do love you Clarisse," Joseph whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, and taking her hands.

"Just as I love you," was her simple yet deep reply.

They smiled together before Joseph leant back and helped them both to their feet. Bending over her hand, he raised it to his lips, pressed a gentle kiss upon it before stepping back away from her.

"Shall we head back to reality?" Joseph asked, picking up his guitar before offering his arm.

"Only if I can come back to my sanctuary after the days duty has been fulfilled," Clarisse replied, taking his arm by wrapping her hands around it.

"Siempre," Joseph replied with a broad smile, leading them from the room and out into the waiting world.

**AN: So how was that chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. I would like to know if you thought it was boring. Please, please, please! BTW the song called 'Until' that they played together is by Sting. And the song that Clarisse sang was 'Sanctuary' by Delta Goodrem.**


	25. Chapter 24

**A.N: Hello again readers! I am so sorry for the slight delay in updating but once again my health decided to change all my plans. It really does have the tendency to rule my life! But no matter, as I am getting all that sorted out…**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to all your wonderful reviews! **

**Chapter 24:**

Princess Mia was now approaching the end of her College degree, so was spending her last break before finals at the Genovian palace. Queen Clarisse was ecstatic to have her Granddaughter spending time in Genovia again, as she hadn't had much time there in the past.

The Genovian citizens were showing constant support for their awkward princess, and often expressing encouragement to the Queen and the rest of the Royal Family. Everything was going smoothly and Queen Clarisse was clearly thriving in all activities she set herself too. It was a very productive time for the country of Genovia.

Behind the scenes, life was great. Joseph and Clarisse's relationship was blossoming and even though they never had much time to spend alone, they still managed it. Clarisse would often specify that only Joseph would be needed to drive her somewhere, or guard her at a meeting, or escort her on one of her many walks around the palace grounds; they always took every opportunity. All they wanted was to be in the others' presence or to discuss matters that were concerning either one of them.

All in all, their lifestyle was working.

So it was on this day that Joseph could be found heading out to the glass house after his presence was requested there by Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse.

_Earlier on that day…_

"Tell me again, Joseph, why I put up with these men that fluff around doing nothing except come up with self-pleasing and self-benefiting ideas?" Clarisse asked clutching her head between her hands in frustration.

"The _members of parliament_," Joseph emphasized, walking up to her desk to stand before her, "need to be pleased in order for them to agree to the plans that _you_ place before them."

"But they are so _ridiculous!_" Clarisse pointed out in exasperation, looking up at Joseph from her desk.

"Yes they are," Joseph agreed simply, chuckling at her frustration.

"But you must keep them happy; _for now_."

"For now?" Clarisse asked, a delicate eyebrow rising in question.

"Once you have successfully handed the throne to Mia and both Parliament and the country have accepted her, then, and _only then_ can changes be made," Joseph advised. He was only telling her what she already knew but they both knew she often needed reminding; well…at least reassurance.

"I do believe that by that stage they will be rioting for Mia to take the throne immediately, as this Queen will have gone mad," Clarisse grumbled most un-Queen like.

Joseph laughed as he straightened and came around the desk to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He began to massage them as he placed a kiss atop her head.

"No great genius has ever existed without some touch of madness," Joseph quoted, feeling Clarisse flinch as he hit a particularly tense muscle at the base of her neck.

"You and your Aristotle, Joseph," Clarisse chuckled, shaking her head.

"So are you saying that I am not a genius? Or that I am simply mad?" Clarisse then asked, turning in her swivel chair to face Joseph, releasing her from his hands at the same time.

Joseph leant back slightly against the shelf behind him, rubbing his chin in dramatic thought.

"You're simply mad," he stated after some time, receiving a swat on the arm.

"And what exactly is it that makes me 'mad'?" Clarisse demanded, folding her arms with a look of annoyance.

"You're mad because you love me," Joseph replied sweetly, running his index finger down her nose.

"Yes, I think you have a point there," Clarisse joked back, catching his hand before it fell back to his side.

She turned his hand over and traced the lines of his palm with her thumb.

"But I really do love you Joseph," Clarisse murmured, still looking intently at his palm.

"As I love you, mi amor," Joseph replied, smiling down at her.

Clarisse opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly interrupted as Mia burst into the office and bounced up to the desk.

Joseph pulled his hand back just as suddenly with a yelp of pain. Clarisse looked up, more startled at Joseph's reaction than the fact Mia had just shown complete disrespect to her Grandmothers upbringing of manners.

"Ouch! Thank you Your Majesty, that splinter has been irritating me all day!" Joseph exclaimed, rubbing his hand in apparent pain.

Clarisse was confused for only a fraction of a second before it clicked. She smiled sweetly, holding up her hand, palm facing inwards.

"What else are these nails for?" she joked, recovering from the shock of being caught in such a potentially intimate position with the Head of her security.

"You get a splinter and ask the Queen to remove it, Joe?" Mia asked giving him a strange look.

"What if you had to take a bullet for her? Would you ask her to remove that also?"

"Mia!" Clarisse scolded, shocked at her Granddaughters behaviour.

"Sorry Grandma, it's been a long morning," Mia apologized, flopping into the chair before Clarisse's desk.

"Well then, let us head down to lunch and get back to all the paperwork later," Clarisse declared, standing up from her chair with as much dignity that she could pull together.

"Finally," Mia sighed, dragging herself up from her chair and slouching towards the door.

"Joseph, I think I will head out to the glass house after lunch, so I will meet you there," Clarisse added as she left the office with an exhausted Mia at her side.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Joseph bowed swiftly, before following them out the door.

As he turned down the corridor in the opposite direction to that of Clarisse and Mia, he heard an enquiring voice.

"What on earth do you need Joseph in the glass house for?" Mia asked her Grandmother.

"We need to discuss your security for your graduation," Clarisse replied smoothly as if it were quite obvious.

Joseph snorted to himself as he continued walking. That woman really was a treasure!

_Back to present time…_

So here he was walking out to the glass house to what he hoped was some more time to have Clarisse to himself. Even if Charlotte was there, he would at least be able to see her, as that was the next best thing!

If only it were so…

Joseph walked up to the glass house and looked around when he noticed how quiet it was. There appeared to be absolutely no one around, not even a gardener.

'Strange…' he thought as he pulled the door open and walked in.

It was clearly the wrong move as he was soon covered from head to toe in what seemed to be a clear, sticky substance.

"What the-?" Joseph exclaimed, holding out his arms and peering at the substance now dripping from him in big gooey drops.

It was the final ingredient that made it clear just _who_ had set this up.

As the air cleared around him, Joseph set his jaw and turned on his heel to march right back out of the glass house.

"She's in for it now!" Joseph muttered as he marched into the palace in search of the prankster.

OoOoOoOo

The day was going well for the Queens assistant, Charlotte, as had the past year. Having the Princess around was clearly beneficial to all. Charlotte was currently sitting in Her Majesties office, filling out various paperwork that the Queen didn't have to read herself. It was a job she found tedious at times, but gladly fulfilled when she saw that it gave the Royal family some time to spend together. In her opinion, the Queen needed to put herself first more often.

So it was during this time when Charlotte was quietly working and Her Majesty and Highness were talking animatedly at Her Majesties desk, that Joseph moodily entered the office.

"What happened to you, Joe?" the Princess laughed, almost falling off her chair at the sight of the Head of Security.

"Did you pick a fight with the baker or something?" Princess Mia continued, standing up and approaching Joseph warily.

"No Your Highness, I did not," Joseph said smoothly as he bowed to both Royals in turn, before facing Her Majesty with a deadly serious face.

"However, I am sure that Her Majesty can explain it all clearly for us," Joseph said, holding the Queen's gaze.

Charlotte could have sworn that she saw Her Majesties mouth twitch with humor but when she spoke, her expression was as serious as Josephs.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Joseph," Queen Clarisse replied, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair as if to get a better look at him.

"Oh I think you do, ma'am, and if Carlo were here, he would be telling you that you should know better," Joseph accused, reflecting her posture and expression but still standing.

"Are you threatening me, Joseph?" Her Majesty asked, an eyebrow rising as her expression changed to a glare.

"That depends on how you look at it, Your Majesty," Joseph replied, just as coolly.

The two glared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours until Her Majesty broke the gaze, covering her mouth as she coughed slightly. Charlotte was confused as a look of triumph crossed Josephs face, but didn't have time to contemplate it as Joseph spoke again.

"Please excuse me, Your Majesty, Highness, as I must go and clean myself up before continuing in my duties," Joseph said smoothly, bowing again.

"Please do, Joseph, you look a fright," Her Majesty added, placing her glasses back on and looking over their rims at him.

Joseph just smiled tightly before spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

Charlotte picked up her pen to begin writing again when a sound burst through the serious room and startled her beyond belief; the Queen was laughing hysterically!

"You do know something, Grandma!" the Princess practically yelled, swooping down on Queen Clarisse with suspicion.

Charlotte laughed along with the two women as Queen Clarisse explained the prank she had set up herself to both Charlotte and Princess Mia. Apparently she had been planning it for days but had only found her chance that morning. But listening to Her Majesty as she bubbled along, her expression glowing, Charlotte began to think. She thought back to when she had walked in on Her Majesty dancing with Joseph, and compared her expression to now. Both moments had appeared to be so simple, but looking deeper, Charlotte began to notice just how close the two were and how different they acted around each other.

Perhaps there was more going on between the two that met the eye…

**A.N: So what do you think? Is it worthy of a review?**


	26. Chapter 25

**A.N: Sorry for the delayed update everyone! But when you feel as tired as I do every single day, then you would also find it difficult to gather the energy to sit and write. Grrr…I hate sitting right now! It's so uncomfortable!**

**But enough negativity! Here is the next chapter that I'm sure you have all been waiting for so desperately! (Sorry it is so short!)**

**Chapter 25:**

Joseph hummed a happy tune as he strolled down the corridor towards Her Majesties office. He was in an unbelievably cheerful mood this morning; compared to the fuming, sticky grey man he was the day before.

So what had happened between those times that put everything back into place for him? It would soon be obvious when he entered the flustered office.

OoOoOoOo

"Good morning, Charlotte, how is Her Majesty this morning?" Joseph asked the red faced, flustered assistant upon entering the office.

"JOSEPH!" a voice bellowed from across the room, and Joseph was stunned to find it was Her Majesty herself.

Never had he seen her fuming the way she was; Joseph observed her carefully as he softly made his way towards her desk. She was standing with her palms flat on the desk top and glaring at him through fiery eyes.

"How _dare_ you, Joseph," Clarisse whispered dangerously.

Joseph lifted an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak when there was a low whistle from the couch. Looking over Joseph found Mia shaking her head in amusement at the sight of Joseph being scolded by his Queen.

"No one should seek revenge on the Queen, Joe, you should know that," Mia said with a cheeky grin, appearing to be thoroughly enjoying the morning so far.

"I do not know what –" Joseph began.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ DENY IT!" Clarisse yelled at him, coming from around her desk and striding up to him.

"I know it was you, Joseph, so don't try the 'Mr. Innocent'," Clarisse almost hissed as she stood before him and folded her arms, apparently still very angry.

Joseph just remained completely relaxed as he folded his own arms, and leant back slightly, looking at her calmly.

"And what is it that I have done?" he asked quietly, his voice soothing.

"_You_," Clarisse thrust her finger forward and hit his chest, "Tied my doors together in the small area between my private chambers and lounge so I could not leave my chambers, and no one could let me out from the lounge end!"

Here Mia attempted to stifle a giggle.

"But where I am confused, is how on earth you managed to tie those doors together and then get out yourself! How did you do it?" Clarisse asked, throwing her hands up in confusion.

"A magician never tells his tricks," Was Joseph's simple reply, leaving Clarisse stunned.

He glanced over to Charlotte and Mia, finding them staring in amazement at the pair and how Joseph seemed to have left their Queen speechless.

Looking back to Clarisse, he noticed she was still staring at him, but her look had softened slightly.

"Joseph, I no longer care how you did it, but I am _ordering_ you to go and fix it immediately," Clarisse said quietly as she moved back around behind her desk and sat down.

Joseph noticed that Charlotte pressed her finger to her ear piece and said something softly, before bowing out of the room. He watched her go before turning back to Clarisse.

"You mean the doors are still tied together? How on earth, may I ask, did you get out ma'am?" Joseph asked, trying to hide his knowing grin; he already knew the answer, even before she opened her mouth to answer.

"I had to be escorted through the window and down to the courtyard below," Clarisse answered, a slight blush creeping up her porcelain cheeks.

"Well, rest assured ma'am, as I shall go and fix the problem before you know it," Joseph said smoothly, bowing politely.

"There better not be any more funny business or I shall have you thrown from the palace," Clarisse said coolly, though Joseph could tell she was relieved.

"Of course not," Joseph smiled reassuringly, before turning to go.

As he headed towards the door, Joseph chuckled silently, shaking his head.

"Ka mau te wehi," he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for Clarisse to hear him.

"What was that?" Clarisse asked him in clear Maori.

Joseph noticed the confused look on Mia's face and realized she didn't know of the language.

"Just saying that I love you, my dear," Joseph replied with a serious expression, but his eyes twinkling madly at his love.

Joseph heard the door open behind him as he watched Clarisse's expression burst into a smile as his words filled her heart. She only had eyes for him as she spoke with a smile.

"And I love you, no matter what mischief you get up to."

Joseph smiled happily, before turning to leave the office to follow his monarch's orders.

He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw who had entered the office with Charlotte.

"Hello, Joseph, surprised to see me?" Marama asked with a grin, using English.

"Marama, how lovely to see you again," Clarisse said suddenly from behind Joseph, in perfect Maori.

"Please excuse me, Your Majesty, but I do not speak fluent Maori," Marama said with a bow, in polite English.

Clarisse looked rather stunned at this comment as she clearly remembered Joseph telling her that Marama was the woman whom had taught Joseph fluent Maori. Joseph stepped forward before Clarisse could answer.

"Please excuse us, ma'am, we will let you get back to your work," Joseph said smoothly, bowing quickly.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled tightly, waving her hand for them to leave, and walking dazedly back to her chair.

Joseph smiled just as tightly, as he held the door open for Marama as she walked out and he followed close behind.

"Don't say a word," Joseph ordered in Maori, leading Marama hurriedly down the corridor to his own suite.

OoOoOoOo

"Wow, Joseph…this is some situation you have got yourself into," Marama said, shaking her head in amazement after hearing the story of Joseph and Clarisse.

Joseph had taken Marama to his own suite where they had the privacy to talk about what she had just observed, and most of what had lead up to that in the past years.

"Will you swear to keep this to yourself, Marama? You must promise me that you will remain silent," Joseph asked seriously, already trusting his friend, but needing that verbal reassurance.

"Of course, Joseph, I swear that no one will hear this from me," Marama replied just as seriously before breaking into a soft smile.

"Solana will be so pleased, Joseph."

Joseph was surprised to hear this from his friend, so just smiled in return, knowing that she was right; Solana would be pleased to know that Joseph had moved on and wasn't still mourning her loss.

"But tell me, Joseph, do you really love her? Because this better be all worth it; imagine the trouble you could get into if anyone was to find out," Marama asked seriously, concern crowding her features as she thought about it.

"I love her so very much, Marama, more than words can express," Joseph replied passionately, the love he had for his Queen shining out for Marama to see.

Marama smiled, leaning forward and patting Joseph's hand.

"Good," was all she said, but Joseph could tell she was relieved beyond words.

OoOoOoOo

"Thank you so very much for allowing me to visit at the palace," Marama said graciously as she bowed before Clarisse.

"My pleasure, Marama, as it is good to have someone visit Joseph once in a while. He seems to never leave the palace these days," Clarisse said warmly, looking over at Joseph with a smile.

Joseph had been able to speak with Clarisse briefly before they were interrupted to tell her that yes, Marama knew but also that she would be keeping it to herself. She would protect their secret so they had nothing to fear.

Marama also smiled at Joseph, seeing how happy he was with Clarisse, and how their love seemed so beautifully natural.

"Yes he is very committed isn't he?" Marama smiled knowingly at the two.

Before either could answer, she spoke again.

"But I must be going now as my husband is waiting for me back at our hotel."

"Of course," Clarisse smiled, standing as Joseph moved to escort Marama from the palace.

"Enjoy the remainder of your stay here in Genovia, and you are welcome to visit us at the palace again," she added, accepting the bows from Joseph and Marama.

Joseph took Marama's arm and led her towards the door where he would then show her from the palace.

Just as they reached the door, Marama turned around again, facing the Queen.

"He loves you very much, Your Majesty, and if it is God's will then he will let it come to pass," Marama said in perfect Maori, a smile spread upon her features.

Clarisse looked on, stunned, as Marama took Joseph's arm and they left the room, leaving Clarisse to gather herself together.

Everything was slowly falling into place, and it seemed nothing would get in the way of Joseph and Clarisse's love.

Little did they know that the destruction of their love would actually come from somewhere much, much closer.

**A.N: So how was that? If you are wondering about the 'area' I was talking about when Joseph tied Clarisse's doors together, watch PD2 in the scene where Clarisse is telling Mia off (in Clarisse's suite). You will see what I mean then! (I hope I have that right…)**


	27. Chapter 26

**A.N: I am so so sorry to all those whom I said I would be getting this posted much sooner! I didn't realize I would be so tight for time, but at least this time I didn't promise! However, it's ready now and I have put a lot of time into this chapter so you better like it! Lol! Just kidding…**

**This chapter is set during the PD2 time frame so if you want you could watch it first, before reading this. But either way, it doesn't matter as I have all necessary information within the chapter itself.**

**Well, here goes…**

**Chapter 26:**

"Charlotte, start making the plans necessary for Lord Devereaux to come and stay at the palace, please," Clarisse said briskly over the phone to her assistant, Charlotte.

She paused briefly as if listening to a reply or confirmation before dropping the phone back into its cradle. She then looked up to Joseph with an exhausted expression.

"How on earth did this happen without us seeing it coming?" she asked simply.

"We are not mind readers, Clarisse, nor can we predict the future. It is just another part of life we have to deal with," Joseph replied reassuringly as he sat down in the chair before Clarisse's desk.

"Would you prefer I have this Lord Devereaux hung by his toes in our courtyard?" he added with a smirk.

Clarisse cracked a small smile before it faded again just as quickly as it'd come.

"I know we can deal with this Joseph, but what about Mia?" her expression was one of deep concern for her beloved granddaughter.

Joseph also frowned at this, realizing just how deep the situation had become for the young woman he considered as his own granddaughter.

"She is strong, Clarisse, and very smart. She'll pull through this and no doubt come up on top," Joseph offered, letting the words roll off his tongue but not even convinced himself.

"I know she is strong, Joseph, but I did not wish this life for her. She deserves more than this, she deserves someone who really cares about her. Someone who can support her, uphold her and protect her; someone to love her," Clarisse spoke softly with a sad voice, as she stood up and moved over to the window, looking out at the sunny day.

Joseph stood up and met her beside the window, looking out at the bright day in silence as he felt mocked by the summer's joy; the palace was not feeling any joy by the turn of events. And to put it frankly, he was not feeling any joy in this moment either, even though he _was_ in his beloved's presence.

He heard Clarisse sigh deeply beside him, pulling him from his frustrated musings. Turning towards her, Joseph watched as Clarisse stepped to the side of the window, away from the view and away from others' view of her. Once she was out of sight of the outside world, she leant back against the wall, her arms by her sides, eyes closed, and head tilted back. Joseph watched her quietly until he saw a silent tear slip from beneath her delicate lashes and drop to the floor.

Stepping up to her, Joseph cupped her cheek, stroking beneath her eye with his thumb. Her eye lids fluttered slightly before she opened her bright blue eyes and looked at him sadly. Joseph felt his heart wrench as he gazed into her eyes, seeing them shine with unshed tears of defeat.

"I try so hard to do the best for my boys, fighting Rupert, fighting the system for years and all it did was bring destruction to their lives. Now that I have Mia, now that I am in charge of her well-being, I fail her also," Clarisse whispered, her voice filled with unspoken pain.

"You have not failed her, Clarisse; there was nothing you could have done. Besides, an arranged marriage is not the end of the world, you know that," Joseph spoke just as quietly, dropping his hand from her face and holding onto her hands.

"It may not be the end of the world Joseph, but it is the end of a chance for love in her life," Clarisse pointed out bluntly.

Joseph didn't know what to say to that so just nodded in bleak agreement.

"I don't want her life to be ruled by the same traditions that I, myself have so vainly tried to destroy; she can not go through the hardships I have had to suffer," Clarisse whispered, another tear escaping and trailing down her lined face.

"Has your life turned out to be _that_ bad?" Joseph asked with a small, sad smile.

"No…it hasn't, dear Joseph, and it is all thanks to you," Clarisse smiled back, her eyes still shining but looking brighter.

"Then let us not weep over what could or could not happen to Mia, let us instead support her more than we ever have before. Let us continue to guide her and give her the love that she needs so then if this does go ahead, she will not be alone," Joseph spoke passionately, locking his gaze on Clarisse.

Clarisse remained silent for a moment as Joseph watched her mentally pull herself together; finding the strength Mia will be looking to her for. She kept eye contact with Joseph also, her eyes clearing as her expression began to glow with strength and resolve.

"Yes, we will go on, Joseph, just as before," Clarisse finally declared.

Pulling her close to him, Joseph held Clarisse in his arms, wrapping her up with his love and hope. He held her to him as he kissed the side of her head before whispering in her ear.

"And just as before, I will be right by your side, my love."

OoOoOoOo

"Next!" Joseph heard Clarisse command, so he flicked on to the next 'eligible bachelor'.

He had been asked to help out with Mia's 'choosing' of her future husband, as he knew a lot of information about each of the men that the woman in the room were not privy to. In other words, Clarisse wanted his help and support so asked him to come along.

So far he could only cringe in silence at each option that Charlotte had managed to pull together, knowing that this was going to be worse than he thought; not that he would let Clarisse know that!

At an exclamation from Mia sitting further ahead of him, Joseph was pulled from his own thoughts and to the matter at hand. Looking up to the screen, he saw Prince William.

"Prince William. He's not eligible, because he's in line for his own crown," Charlotte said with an amused voice.

"If he's not eligible, why is he included in these pictures?" Joseph asked, confused at what exactly was going on.

"I just love to look at him," Charlotte gushed from her seat before Joseph, shocking him in her honesty.

But it was the next voice that surprised him the most.

"Mmm, me too," Clarisse agreed, smiling broadly whilst gazing at the screen.

"Your Majesty," Joseph said in a seductive voice, highly amused at the audacity of her comment.

"Next," Clarisse commanded, not looking at Joseph, but her eyes clearly sparkling mischievously.

Joseph's mind wandered again as he tried to think of the man that would best suit Mia and her needs. Every man he thought of, though, had some kind of fault that he believed would _definitely_ make them ineligible; therefore ruling out any man for Mia.

It was then that Joseph noticed Clarisse was up out of her chair and speaking passionately.

"Someone attractive, smart, but not arrogant," she listed off, walking up to stand beside Joseph behind her own chair; Joseph nodded in agreement.

"Someone with compassion," Clarisse continues, looking towards Joseph.

It was then that he realized just how close she was, and how she kept aiming her comments towards him. Turning to Clarisse, Joseph lifted his eyebrows as if to ask just what she was saying but Mia spoke before Clarisse could continue.

"Someone like him?" she suggested, pointing up to the young man upon the screen.

Joseph smiled; of course! Andrew was by far the best suggestion yet, and he would be very well suited to Mia; Joseph was sure that this would be their man and that he would willingly allow him to become 'part of the family'.

Joseph noticed that Charlotte was beginning to pack up as Mia and Lilly were trailing after Clarisse as she approached the door. He rushed to their sides, opening the door for them and stepping back. Clarisse also stepped back, allowing the chattering Lilly to leave with a stunned Mia, before placing a hand on Josephs arm and giving him a warm smile. It showed that she longed to stay and speak to him but 'duty called', so she had to obey. Joseph just smiled in return, his eyes accepting her apology and promising to make time later in the day.

Clarisse left the room; closely followed by Joseph as they made their way down to her office to prepare for the next events of Mia's 'arranged marriage'.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph had hardly seen Clarisse for many days. She had been so flat out with all the arrangements between Andrew and Mia, as well as keeping up with her usual duties and watching the movements of the mischief maker Lord Nicholas Devereaux.

Joseph was hurt by this loss of contact from time to time but would also remind himself that he had no right to her time anyway. What else did he expect from this relationship? They were supposed to be kept a secret so how could she just stop what ever she's doing and say "please excuse me; my love is waiting". He was kidding himself…

But Joseph also realized that Clarisse still loved him dearly and that she also wanted the time to be with him. However, a woman can only do so much! She might be a Queen, but even a Queen can't do everything, no matter how much faith people have in her.

So Joseph just took each day as it came and didn't put anymore pressure on her than she needed, or could handle. But still…he did long for the days they used to have where they would have a moment to themselves every single day, no matter what. But then…she was going to be passing the crown onto Mia very soon…and then what would happen? What would they do then?

Suddenly it occurred to Joseph just what needed to be done; what needed to be said. Whether it would add to her pressure of everything else, it still had to be addressed. In fact, he would go and speak to her now. He would make it known that it was imperative they speak.

OoOoOoOo

It wasn't until late that night that he was finally able to speak to Clarisse alone. He went to her suite to speak to her but was told by the doorman that she had gone down to the ballroom to play the piano and had requested not to be disturbed; Joseph took that as an obvious 'come hither' so went there directly.

Walking into the room, he could hear her soft voice floating towards him passionately. She was clearly caught in the moment of her song as she began to belt the chords out on her piano.

Joseph listened carefully to the words of her song and smiled when he heard what she was singing; the words reached down into his soul and filled him with immense joy.

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got._

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

_  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night_

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

_  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to..._

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you._

_  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

When her words faded away, Joseph went to step into the room to announce his presence when Charlotte suddenly appeared from atop the stairs.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked timidly, walking down the stairs towards her monarch.

Joseph backed out at that and headed to his own suite; she would now be busy until she headed to bed herself, leaving no time for what Joseph so desperately wanted to speak to her about. Another moment lost…

But their time would come; Joseph just knew it.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph's heart thudded in his chest. It had been days since he had made his proposal clear to Clarisse but yet still he had not heard what decision she had come to. In fact, they had not been alone together in all that time so they really had no chance to talk about it.

But this evening he was finishing his rounds upon the grounds before meeting Clarisse in the ballroom where she was apparently sorted out the music selection for Mia's wedding reception; this could be interesting. After all, it would _definitely_ give Joseph an excuse to ask her to dance and if anyone caught them, they could just say they were testing out the music!

Pushing through the billowing curtain, Joseph smiled when he saw Clarisse begin to sway to the music in the middle of the ballroom, all by herself. Glancing around quickly, Joseph made sure there was no one else present before stepping into Clarisse's embrace and turning into the dance with her. The delighted smile upon her face as he did this filled his heart to overflowing; he loved to see her smile like that.

Continuing to move to the music, Joseph felt as if he could take on the world as she smiled up at him before laying her head upon his shoulder. They swayed slowly, caught in the moment and loving each other so much as the words bubbled up out of Joseph's mouth before he realized they were coming.

"Have you been thinking about us?"

He continued to smile down at her as she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

He felt his smile falter slightly and confusion begin to ebb at his mind upon seeing her regretful expression.

"Yes I have," was her reply.

Joseph's heart stopped and he went into shock; he felt his mind detach from the world around him.

No…this can't be happening…no…no…NO!

**A.N: Cruel place, I know, I know; I am the Queen of cliffs. But please tell me what you think of that AWFULLY detached chapter. I would appreciate all your thoughts and opinions! Even flames would be appreciated!**

**Have hope dear readers…we all know how this turns out anyways…and I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait! (Which I am hoping will not be too long…)**


	28. Chapter 27

**A.N: Ok so that wait was longer than we all wanted it to be, but that is due to a very CRAP past few weeks. And not to mention all the time since the last post. I am so sorry for making you all wait so long that I am allowing you all to have a good rant about it when you post, with no consequences! As long as you say how this chapter is as well, though…But no matter, it's over now! And I've got this chapter to write and post so here goes…**

**Chapter 27:**

"Heya!" Joseph bellowed as he kicked his heals into the horse's sides.

Atop his horse, Joseph shot out of the stables and into the dark night. He rode hard, and rode fast, no destination in mind but wanting desperately to escape his own thoughts.

He flew across the fields and into the trees, weaving the horse through blindly but not caring for the danger he was putting himself in. He no longer cared, no longer felt, no longer thought rationally.

His heart pounded, throbbing in his head and blocking out all sound around him. His mind reeled, everything coming at him in a rush and threatening to destroy his sanity. His soul shattered, leaving pieces behind as he thundered through the moonlit night.

Joseph was broken.

The horse broke through the other side of the trees and pounded on ahead at full speed, beginning to veer to the right without Joseph's instruction. Had Joseph known where they were, he wouldn't have been so careless; or would he?

Suddenly the horse stopped short and dropped his head, throwing Joseph from the saddle and onto the ground.

The horse thundered off, leaving Joseph lying on the ground gasping for air.

Pain stabbed through his lungs as the cold air was sucked deeply into them, causing him to gasp even louder. The pain began to subside as Joseph managed to get his breathing under control, but his heart still continued to pound in his head.

Turning onto his stomach, Joseph closed his eyes and screamed out in pain and frustration. Pain at his heart's suffering; frustration at his love for being too afraid to make the move they both so desperately wanted.

He screamed out again, feeling his throat burn and the tears spill from his closed lids.

"WHY!" he cried out, pounding his fist against the hard ground, numb to the pain.

Clarisse's words were driving him into madness, swallowing him up in their brutal honesty. He could feel all the years of his pain suddenly boil up from within and begin to burn away his strength, his hope. The pain inside was a consuming fire compared to the sharp, cold wind blasting into his face.

Opening his eyes, Joseph's sight began to swirl; he was only a few feet from the edge of a cliff that plummeted down to the crushing waves below. The horse had thrown him off before they both flew off the edge, therefore saving both their lives. Again, Joseph's life was spared.

"For crying out loud! WHY DON"T YOU TAKE ME!" Joseph screamed to the sky above, shaking his fist.

"Why must I stay here and suffer while you take the only comforts away from me!" Joseph bellowed, pushing himself up onto his knees, letting the wind rip through his shirt and tear at his skin.

Holding his arms out wide, palms up, his face turned to the sky above.

"Why don't you take me now? There is nothing else I can do here! I WANT THE PAIN TO STOP!" He continued to scream, the wind whipping around his face, taking his tears with it.

"TAKE IT AWAY! TAKE ME AWAY! NO ONE NEEDS ME ANYMORE!"

An image sprang into his mind; Mia standing at a window looking out into a dark night, a single tear running down her cheek, her eyes no longer full of life.

_Is this what you want for her?_

Joseph gasped in shock at the thought, and felt his heart jolt at the image of his girl in such pain. She looked so real…in such pain…her face etched in misery, her eyes dead with lines already forming on her young face. Is that what he would bring if he left her now? Did she need him _that_ much?

More images came into his mind; a dying Phillippe pleading with him, begging him to take care of his girl, to be there for her. Would he take back his promise now? Would he let it all go after all these years? Could Joseph really betray Phillippe's memory?

_Your journey is not yet over…_

"But why is it so HARD? Why do I have to suffer SO MUCH? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH PAIN? WHY ME?" Joseph bellowed out, falling forward onto his hands, his face headlong into the wind.

_Because you are so strong…there is no one else to take your place…_

"I am not strong…" Joseph muttered, shaking his head and lowering his eyes, the fire within his soul slowly dying.

_You made it this far…_

"I had hope; but no longer," Joseph choked out, feeling the tears continuing their assault on his worn face.

_There is always hope…one just needs to open their eyes…_

Images of Clarisse flashed through his mind, her face always glowing with joy, her eyes filled with love as she looked to him.

"Where is the hope? She does not love me…she does not need me…" Joseph moaned, slumping down so his forehead pressed into the cold, hard ground.

"She was the one thing I was continuing the fight for, she was the only reason I still hung on. The fight is no longer worth it if there is nothing to look forward to."

_There is always something…in time, you will find it…but you need to hang on…_

"Can I really believe that now? After all I have lost?" Joseph questioned angrily, his head shooting up defiantly.

The wind whipped around his face, drying the tears to crusts on his cheeks, hacking into his numb lips, burning his eyes.

_What does your heart tell you?_

"That I will continue on, that even if there is nothing for me in the end, then at least I will have given something to the world; to Mia. She needs me so I will hang on, I will fight on until she is safe and has someone else to take care of her. She will come to no harm while I am still here," Joseph murmured, dropping his head once more to the ground.

_Don't hide your scars…show her you are real…she will bring you joy…Clarisse is not lost to you yet…_

"No…Clarisse _is_ lost to me now…she is gone from my life…we are no more," Joseph sobbed into the ground, falling to his side in his misery.

"We are no more…" Joseph continued to sob, pressing his cheek into the cold, hard ground, feeling his heart shatter again at the truth.

But his soul was still intact; still strong and willing to fight on, no matter what heartache he felt.

Joseph Luca Romero would live to see another day.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph looked out over the balcony. He watched as Clarisse followed Maurice around the sunlit gardens, her figure walking slowly but majestically.

His heart tightened in his chest, causing him to clear his throat.

He would retire; he was clear of that now. He would remain at Her Majesties side to serve her until Mia takes over the throne, and then he would leave. Where he would go, he did not yet know for sure. Perhaps to New Zealand to spend some time with Marama before returning to Spain? Who knows…?

But he knew he could not stay in Genovia. There was no way he would be able to stay in this country where he would be so close to Clarisse – _Her Majesty_ – and yet be so far away. His heart would not take it.

Turning back to the palace, Joseph prepared himself for the momentous day ahead; so much needed to be done.

Little did he know that the day would turn out so much differently than anyone had even begun to imagine.

OoOoOoOo

Joseph couldn't believe it.

"Can someone please pinch me?" he asked in a dazed voice, feeling so detached since Clarisse had called his name at the back of the church.

Sharp pain shot through his arm, causing him to jump and glare at the woman who had inflicted such pain on him.

"Ow!"

"You did ask for someone to pinch you, so what did you expect?" Clarisse asked with an amused grin, apparently enjoying herself.

"I can't believe it…" Joseph murmured again, rubbing his arm as if it still stung, even though his expression was one of great wonder.

"Come on Joe, this is starting to get a little old…you've been married for hours now!" an exasperated Mia groans from her slumped position over the back of her Grandmothers couch.

"Yes, I agree, Joseph," Clarisse chuckled.

"Come and sit down a minute; you are wearing a hole in my floor," she added, patting the space beside her on the couch.

Joseph came and sat down quietly beside his new WIFE, and smiled at the two opposite.

"Our," he stated with an overly happy grin.

"I'm sorry?" Charlotte asked, sharing a confused look with Mia.

"It's _our_ floor, Clarisse," Joseph said quietly, looking up into her face, watching with joy as her face lit up with a glorious smile.

"I can't believe it!" Joseph laughed suddenly, throwing himself onto his back so his head was in Clarisse's lap, and kicking his feet in the air.

Mia burst into hysterical laughter as Clarisse gasped in surprise; Charlotte's look seemed torn between laughing and concern.

"Joseph, stop it! You are married to a Queen now, so act like it," Clarisse said sternly, her mouth still twitching in a smile.

Joseph sat back up slowly and silently and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Does that mean I have to take Sir Joseph lessons?" he asked quietly with a meek expression.

Everyone laughed and Clarisse slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

"Wow…" Mia said happily, shaking her head.

"What is it, Mia?" Clarisse asked.

"I've never seen you both like this before," she replied, nodding towards the glowing pair.

"This is the real Clarisse," Joseph explained, holding his new wife's hand.

"She just went away into hiding for a few years," he said softly before looking into Clarisse's eyes whilst raising her hand to his lips.

"That explains Grandma," Mia smiled.

"But what about you, Joe?"

"Well that's easy; I've always been mad," he replied quite simply.

The others laughed, causing Joseph to crack a smile.

"I believe you suffer from insanity, dear Joseph," Clarisse laughed.

"I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every moment of it!" he shot back, causing the group to fall into hysterics.

**A.N: Well? Did that appease you all? Please send me a review and let me know what you think. There is more on the way (and hopefully soon!). Oh and Monker…can you see my heart in this chapter?**


	29. Chapter 28

**A.N: Ok, so you all have full permission to be extremely angry with me for such a delayed update. And I will happily hear all about it in your reviews that you will send my way once you have read this chapter. But in my defense, I will have you know that I have just finished exams and assignments and they go before this story. Sorry!**

**But here goes…**

**Chapter 28:**

Joseph looked up for the hundredth time at the closed, white door. What was taking so long? He stood up from his seated position opposite and began to pace the long corridor once again. He felt as if he was going to burst. All the concerns and anxieties in his mind were rushing around like wildfire, and he attempted to put them out by moving.

It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? He had felt worse before heading into battle, before escorting the Royal family to an unexplored location, so why was he this bad now? Perhaps because this was one situation that he had no control over. He couldn't do anything to help, nor could he do something physically challenging to keep his mind sane. All he could do was wait. And in Joseph's mind, that was not good enough.

"Joseph please restrain yourself, you're making me nervous", Clarisse said from beside his previously occupied seat.

Joseph looked over to his wife to find her rubbing her temples in irritation, head bowed, eyes closed.

Joseph walked back over to her, and placed his hand under her chin. He lifted her face towards his, before smoothing her hair back off her face.

"I am sorry, my dear, but I just do not know what to do with myself", he tried to explain, his expression emanating his worry.

"Ah dear Joseph, you are too used to being the knight in shining armor. For once can you not sit down beside your tired wife and keep her company?" Clarisse asked with a smile, lifting her hand to stroke his face lovingly.

"Of course, my dear", Joseph said briskly, before sitting back down stiffly.

Clarisse smiled compassionately before turning slightly in her seat so she was facing Joseph. She reached across and gripped his hand tightly, drawing his attention once more. He looked up with wide eyes and tight lips.

"Anyone would think she was in a life and death situation, Joseph", Clarisse said, shaking her head at his unusual behavior.

"Yes, well…" Joseph muttered before withdrawing his hand and staring blankly at his feet.

Something seemed to click within Clarisse as comprehension dawned on her features. She closed her eyes and sighed at her own incompetence at seeing what was wrong with her husband. Of course she should have known.

"I am so sorry Joseph, I should have known", Clarisse tried to explain, drawing Joseph's attention to her once more.

"But she is in the best care, so you have nothing to worry about", Clarisse reassured him, giving him one of her genuine smiles that made him smile in return.

"Of course, you are right", Joseph nodded, taking her hand once more and raising it to his lips.

He should have realized that this situation was much different, and that times had changed so they could do more. But then, he did often get caught up in the 'what ifs' that he forgot just how far he had come. Clarisse was always there to remind him though, and looking at her now as she sat on the edge of her seat in anticipation, Joseph once again remembered just how lucky he was.

The day of their wedding had been a couple of years ago now, even though it felt as if it was only the day before last. He remembered his feelings of overwhelming joy and love as he was finally united with the woman of his dreams. He remembered his insanity with the others as they celebrated the wedding when they were finally given the privacy. And finally, the thing he remembered most of all, and treasured just as much, was the night of their wedding, when they were finally made one.

They had been left alone in Clarisse's suite very late into the evening, but didn't know what to do with each other as they stared from opposite sides of the room. But as the seconds drew by, they slowly moved together like magnets, not breaking eye contact in the dim lighting of the room. They reached each other but didn't touch as they stood before the other, their eyes shining, hearts pounding.

"Joseph", Clarisse croaked out, shattering the silence.

"I have only ever been with one other", was all she said as she raised a shaking hand to touch his face lightly.

"As have I", Joseph whispered back, taking hold of her hand and drawing it to his lips where it lingered in his nervous hold.

Clarisse smiled awkwardly, "I feel like a young girl receiving my first kiss".

"As do I", Joseph whispered back, lifting his other hand to run down her cheek and neck to her slightly bared shoulder.

Clarisse laughed quietly, "a young girl?"

Joseph laughed at what she was pointing out; breaking the awkward atmosphere, before pulling Clarisse into a tight embrace.

"Maybe not a girl, but I do feel young again", Joseph breathed into her hair as his hands explored her back in a new way.

Clarisse pulled back out of his embrace slightly to look into his intense gaze. She lifted an eyebrow before leaning in to hover her lips just below his.

"Perhaps you should show me?" she suggested as her words breathed in to him, filling him with something he had not felt for many years, before briefly pressing her lips to his.

Joseph's face turned up into a large grin before pressing his lips to hers in a much more passionate kiss, one hand holding her head in place.

"I believe I will do just that", he murmured before guiding them both to the next room where they showed their love for each other in an entirely new way.

They had finally been completely joined in their love, and things had been wonderful ever since.

It wasn't long after their marriage that Princess Amelia's engagement to Nicholas Deveraux had been announced, followed by a very extravagant wedding that far out-did any previous royal marriage known to the country of Genovia. They were also joined in their love, making the royal family complete in its happiness and joy. Joseph also became known as 'Grandpa' to the young couple, making him feel complete within his new family, and bringing such joy to Clarisse that she actually cried.

They were all so extremely happy, even with the daily routines of a royal and all the appearances they had to make. But at least they were together! That was all that mattered to them all, no matter what hardships came up, they always had each other.

And so it came to now. Joseph looking into Clarisse eyes as they waited outside Mia's suite for any news. They had been there for many hours now, but hadn't moved in their vigil to be by their grand-daughters side when they were finally needed. She needed them now, just as much as she needed her husband who was currently by her side doing as much as he possible could.

"I am sorry, Clarisse, but I can't help feeling…" Joseph faded out, not finding the right words without sounding over-anxious.

"No, Joseph, I am the one who should be apologizing", Clarisse said sincerely, placing her other hand upon their clasped ones.

"I should have known how hard this was going to be for you, and been more understanding. I should have remembered just what had happened the last time you had to wait like this".

Joseph looked into Clarisse's eyes and felt comforted. He looked into her sparkling blue depths and felt amazed that her compassion and understanding ran so deep. He felt amazed that she remembered everything that meant anything to him, and that she was willing to be there for him, even when it seemed so trivial. He felt amazed, and humbled.

"Thank you, my dear, for everything; especially for understanding. I just need to remember that what happened was in my past, and that yes, this is entirely different so I should have more faith in those who are taking care of our grand-daughter right now. Just because I lost so much the day my wife gave birth, doesn't mean I am going to lose that much again", Joseph said quietly before leaning over and giving Clarisse a loving kiss.

"I understand Joseph, and we will be all right. Just as Mia will be; you will see", Clarisse murmured in reply, leaning her forehead against his as she cupped his cheek.

Just then, the door opened to show a beaming nurse who immediately began to beckon them into the room. Joseph's heart lurched in his chest before Clarisse stood, pulling them both to their feet and dragging them to the door.

Clarisse rushed to the bedside of her grand-daughter with many over-joyed exclamations as Joseph stopped in the middle of the room. His heart lifted as he took in the sight before him in the warm room.

Nicholas was sitting looking extremely happy as his pride filled eyes looked down upon his extremely exhausted looking wife, Mia. She in turn, was shifting her loving gaze from her husband, to her hovering grandmother, to the small bundle clasped to her chest.

It wasn't until her eyes lifted to meet with his that Joseph finally relaxed and let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He moved forward on lead filled shoes to his own wife's side to gaze upon the new arrival. Gazing upon the life filled child as it squirmed in its mothers arms, Joseph's head finally cleared in time to hear the words spoken around him.

"Grandpa Joe, Grandma Clarisse, meet your great-granddaughter", Mia whispered, smiling up at the two with watering eyes.

"Oh, Mia…"Clarisse sighed, stroking the child's head gently as her own eyes filled with tears.

"Have you decided upon a name?" she then asked, looking up with renewed excitement to both father and mother.

"I wanted to check with Joe before we made it final", Mia said quietly, drawing Joseph's attention once more as he looked up in confusion.

"Why do you need to check with me?"

"We wish to call our daughter Isabel", Nicholas explains, smiling down on Mia as she looks at Joseph, watching his features as comprehension dawns.

Joseph feels his heart warm with love as he moves forward and gazes down at the small beauty before him. He reaches out and places his hand upon the child's small head, before looking up and meeting Mia's gaze.

"I would be honored", Joseph whispers as his eyes unwillingly fill with joyful tears.

Mia grins at him before looking up to her grandmother.

"Well then…Grandma, Grandpa, meet Isabel, my daughter".

Joseph felt Clarisse's hand clasp his as he gazed down at the small child, so he squeezed it in return, reassuring her that he was fine. All four adults then gazed down in silence at the beautiful young Princess, as their own thoughts swirled happily within their own minds. Princess Isabel was only a few minutes old, but had already reached out and touched the hearts of those around her. She would one day become such a Queen that would far out-do both her mother and great-grandmother, in every way. She would make them all so proud, no matter what she would do.

On this day, a pure treasure was born to the small but grand country of Genovia.

**A.N: Ah…sweet Isabel… What a wonderful moment for them all! And guess what?! One more chapter to go! Please leave a review and let me know of any gaps that need to be filled to your satisfaction. **


	30. Chapter 29

**A.N: I am so sorry everyone! It was not my intention to update so late, but I was teaching for a few weeks so I was (and actually am still) VERY busy! But I've taken some time aside to complete this story. Even though I don't really want it to end!**

**The song Clarisse is playing is called "Every Time We Touch" the slow version by Cascada. I fully recommend you listen to it as you read, but it HAS to be the SLOW version. Ok? Ok. (I think it is otherwise known as the 'candlelight mix' or something).**

**So here is the last chapter of my favourite fanfic so far (and probably EVER! And please give me a review! Please?!)…**

**Chapter 29:**

"Would you honor me with a dance, Ma'am?"

Clarisse looked up, her smile dazzling as her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the bright lights of the ballroom. Love, devotion, and complete joy were all that could be seen in her eyes.

"You don't even need to ask," Clarisse smiled, taking the outstretched hand as she stood, her pale blue dress sparkling.

"Tell me your dreams," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

Clarisse smiled as she thought it over, her body swaying to the music and snuggled close to her partner. Her hand was clasped tightly in his, as he pressed it to his lips. Her other arm was wrapped loosely around his neck, where she rubbed smooth circles into his skin.

"That we will remain like this forever; right where we are now," Clarisse whispered back, her fingers tightening around his.

"What? Dancing by ourselves in an empty ballroom with all the mess of a recent party?"

"Joseph, do not tease me", Clarisse admonished her husband.

Joseph laughed richly, pulling Clarisse even tighter to his body. He loved the feel of holding her so much that he actually understood her dream – he never wanted to let her go.

"I wouldn't dream of teasing you, mi amore", Joseph whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver as his breath tickled her once more.

"You better not or I will be forced to fire you", Clarisse grumbled, giving him a sharp warning glare.

"I am no longer working for you, Ma'am, unless you class marriage as a job," Joseph said, trying hard to keep his face straight.

"With you, sometimes it feels like it", Clarisse murmured cheekily.

"Well, I class marriage to you as an honor", Joseph said proudly, lifting his chin in defiance.

"Do you now?" Clarisse asked, her eye-brow rose in amusement.

"Yes", Joseph replied, taking on a very serious stance similar to that of a diplomat, his expression straight.

Joseph tried hard not to crack his façade as Clarisse snorted most inappropriately at his childish antics.

He did not last long however, as his expression soon cracked into a wide grin, before he swooped down and planted a large kiss upon his wife's lips.

"Joseph! Please try and restrain yourself when we are in public", Clarisse admonished him; again.

"But we are not in public, dear, we are in our cozy little home", Joseph swept his arm out to indicate the vast palace.

"Well, please try to be a little more subtle in your affection when out of our quarters", Clarisse commanded.

"Do you practice those phrases in front of a mirror? You're no fun at all", Joseph grinned, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Oh! Gracious! Every time you do that, Joseph, I have an inappropriate urge to giggle".

"My, how most un-queen like of you, Your Majesty", Joseph teased, feigning shock.

"Oh do stop!" Clarisse demanded, clearly trying to smother her smile with a look of annoyance as she pulled out of his arms and stepped back.

"Are you trying to glare at me, Clarisse? Or are you choking? To be honest I can't tell", Joseph asked, his head tilted as he tried to analyze her expression.

Clarisse huffed in a most un-dignified way before turning on her heel, clearly intent on leaving the room.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Come back here and enjoy one of the only moments we've had to ourselves in a long time", Joseph soothed her, taking a gentle hold of her arm to turn her back into his arms.

Joseph wrapped his arms back around Clarisse, chuckling softly at her pouting glare as she leaned forward to rest her head upon his chest. They both sighed deeply in unison before swaying softly to the beat of their joined hearts.

"You know, Joseph, sometimes I wonder where I would be without you", Clarisse murmured quietly into his chest.

"No doubt skulking around the palace shadows, jumping out to bark orders at poor Charlotte", Joseph murmured, breathing in her scent as he buried his face in her hair; boy was he glad she was only wearing a tiara and not a full blown crown.

"I'm serious, Joseph, I honestly don't know how I would have survived these past few years without you. I think I would have crashed and burned a long time ago had it not been for your constant support and then later, love", Clarisse spoke earnestly, her words reaching down to his heart.

"You need to have more faith in yourself, mi amore", Joseph murmured, suddenly feeling slightly choked up at her heartfelt confession.

"I do, Joseph, or at least, I do now. But you had to show me first", Clarisse said honestly, lifting her head to meet Joseph's warm eyes.

"Ah my dear Clarisse, you really are wonderful", Joseph breathed, before running his rough hand down the side of her smooth, soft face.

Clarisse just smiled brightly, her love for him shining in her crystal eyes.

"Only for you, my knight", Clarisse whispered as she gently pressed her lips to his, before resting her head upon his chest again.

Joseph's mind began to wander as he reveled in the warmth of their embrace. He remembered back a few days when he had returned from a week away from the palace, as well as away from his Clarisse.

_He had so far managed to enter the palace without notice; his car parked discretely around the corner from the palace garage. He had told no one that he would be returning a day early, especially not his lovely Clarisse._

_He snuck silently down one of the corridors, peeking into the main rooms he passed to see if he could figure out where Clarisse was situated. He figured out he was somewhere near the ballroom as he could hear someone playing the piano; it had been some time since he had used the back entrances._

_Slipping through a side door to the ballroom, and peeking around the pillars, he strained to see who was seated at the piano as the music was soothingly familiar._

"_Clarisse", Joseph whispered; the sound barely passing his lips._

_She was seated at the piano, her hands moving gracefully over the keys as she gazed, unfocussed into the distance._

_Joseph watched for a few moments before he noticed a tune start to emerge. Before he knew it, Clarisse had begun to sing the most beautiful song he had ever heard from her._

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so; I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so; I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling,_

_Every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side._

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart beat so; I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life"._

_As the music faded away, Joseph watched with a love filled heart as Clarisse sighed deeply, sitting back and placing her hands upon her knees. It took Joseph some time to move from his hiding spot, as Clarisse's voice had blown him away._

Joseph had crept out from his hiding spot until he was right behind Clarisse before leaning forward and kissing her atop her head. She had jumped up and wrapped him in a love filled embrace, much as she was at that very moment.

"Clarisse, have I ever told you that I love you?" Joseph asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes, you have, but I still delight in hearing it", Clarisse smiled, running her hand down his face in an age old gesture of affection.

"But have I told _you_ that _I _love _you_?" she asked.

"Many times, and in more than just words", Joseph smiled as he replied, tucking a stray strand of her golden tresses behind her ear.

They were leaning their foreheads together, gazing into the others eyes when the sound of a young child crying broke the silence.

"Ah, I was wondering when she would squawk", Joseph said affectionately, reaching around to hook something off the back of his belt.

Clarisse stepped back from his embrace and began walking up the grand staircase.

"I'm coming sweetheart", Joseph spoke quietly into the device he held gently in his hands, before following Clarisse.

"The baby monitor only goes one way, Joseph; she can't hear you", Clarisse chuckled, shaking her head.

"I can't help it", Joseph grinned, bounding up the stairs, two by two.

He stopped at the top, shifting from one foot to the other in his impatience in waiting for Clarisse.

"Go on ahead, Joseph, I am going to get out of this dress, first".

Joseph barely waited for Clarisse to finish what she was saying before he was off running down the hall to the nursery.

"Hush, little one, its ok, Great Granddaddy's here", Joseph soothed the child as he picked her up out of the crib in the darkened room.

"Hello there my little Isabel, my angel", Joseph murmured, holding the child close as he walked to the seat beside the vast window.

He sat down, cradling the child in his arms so she could look up into his face, and rocked her slowly. She began to calm down, watching him with large, blue eyes. Her cries died away until she was just hiccupping slightly, still watching him in the darkened room.

Joseph reached across and pulled the curtain back so they could look at the stars. He smiled down at Isabel, before holding her up close to his face, averting his gaze to the heavens.

"See all those wonderful stars up there? Aren't they amazing? So many beautiful sparkles in the sky to shine down on my wee angel", Joseph spoke softly, awe touching his voice.

"And do you know what else shines down?" Joseph asked the infant, his voice growing softer.

Joseph then bent closer and whispered in her ear, his eyes shining brightly, much the same as the stars behind him in the sky.

The light from the stars above continued to shine as Joseph whispered the secrets of the universe into Isabel's small ears, oblivious to Clarisse's fond gaze from the open door. Even when she had joined him, sitting close and leaning her head in close as well, kissing the child's head, Joseph continued to whisper.

And there they remained, in each others embrace, holding the small child between them; a life filled with love, hope, and much more ahead of her. And together they showed just what life could do in a person's life, as well as all the possibilities of the future.

Joseph no longer saw his life as not making a difference. All he had to do was look at his wife in his arms, look back over the life they had conquered together. Then look at the people he had touched at some stage with his words or experience; he had accomplished so much more than he ever thought possible. Life and death is clearly so much more than a pointless cycle – it is a gift each person is given; what we do with that gift is up to us.

And the last words heard, spoken on a quiet breath by a man shaped by a life of loss, suffering, pain, hope, joy and love.

"Everything has its time".

The End


End file.
